


Serendipitous

by pannsy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Adult Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frans centered, Gang Violence, Gang slang, Historical Fantasy, More Fluff, Multi, Multiple chapters, Plot Twists, Slow Build, Some scenes are not suitable for young readers, Sorry Not Sorry, puns, some sensitive themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannsy/pseuds/pannsy
Summary: “it’s a beautiful day, today. don’t ya’ agree?”The human turned to her right startled, by the sudden newcomer.  For a moment, she was speechless.Frisk was accustomed to the different looks that monsters generally had. Some were small, while others were huge. Some were more human-like, and then there were others that were the most unique being she had seen.  The monster standing before her was no different.  He stood just a few inches taller than herself, a creature of pure bone and magic, looking very much identical to an animated skeleton of a human. His eyes were nothing, just white specks of magic in a hollow cavern. A smug toothy grin of false joy...It was his clothes, however, that rattled her. He was dressed like the man killers roaming the streets of her beloved city....A multi. chapter mobtale frans based story. NOT COMPLETED YET
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Many others! - Relationship
Comments: 152
Kudos: 326





	1. "It's A Beautiful Day..."

Ebott City is beautiful.

Always bustling, never seeming to sleep. A metropolis where human kind and monster kind coexisted. A city of potential, a place that could one day be a true utopia. It was not only home to many people, but to their hopes and dreams. A city of opportunity, a place where it was rumored even the poor and misfortune could find happiness and success. 

The trolley car moved forward in its unrushed pace. Breeze gently tossing around brown bangs, bright sun warming olive toned skin as the female kept a steady grip on the outer railing of the car...watching the city pass by with fondness. Her fellow travelers were either doing the same, skillfully standing and reading the day’s paper in the inner compartment of the car, or seated on one of the benches and happily chatting about their day... 

It was such a beautiful day. So calm, so peaceful in the bustling city. 

It was these rare days of tranquility that made Frisk love her beloved city even more. Even more so when she thought of the possibilities Ebott City held for the future. If only...it wasn’t plagued by fearsome crime lords and racial segregation. This city, despite its bright future, was tainted by the darkest of souls. 

The young lass’ eyes flickered to a group of well dressed human men with sinister smiles, hanging out by an alleyway. She watched them as the cable car passed, her hands gripping the bronze rail just a little tighter. Yes, Ebott City was shadowed with fear and danger around each corner. The streets were prowled by grifters, thugs, and killers. Bump into the wrong person by accident and you might be dining with the fishes that very night. 

The chime of a bell and squeal of the brakes, signaled the trolley's approaching stop. A deep breath in, and the heroine heaved herself over the side rail she held on to. She leapt with a wide grin and landed on the rough pavement with grace of practiced movements. 

Frisk marched onward to her destination with a skip to her steps. Her brown satchel swaying from her shoulder by her hip. The white button up shirt she wore threatening to come untucked from her brown slacks. She kept up with her energetic pace though, as she moved through the crowd with skillful steps. She tipped the cap on her head in apologies when she did bump her arm against another by chance. She was just another street rat to the general public. Seen nothing more than a rambunctious child whose yet to learn to grow up and act like a proper gentleman, and not for the rebellious woman practically running streets without a care.

Of course her mother had raised her to be a proper lady. Taught her chivalry, to bat her eyes and bow to men like a good docile girl. But her mother wasn’t here in the city and Frisk didn’t have the luxury of a kind gent to be her escort. She was on her own, had been since she decided to work instead of waiting around for her mother to find the right man for her to settle down with. She had left home and never looked back, enjoying every second, every moment this city offered her. The good...and the bad. 

A few more blocks traversed and a couple of turns, and she’d finally made it to her destination in just the nick of time. 

Huffing, the female pushed open the glass door of the store front. A bell chimed from the hinge, letting her employer know of her arrival. 

“I’m here! Sorry for being late,” She piped up, pulling the cap off her head. Her hair fell down, barely brushing against the top of her shoulders where she had cropped it short. “There was this cat, you see-” She discarded her worn overcoat on the rack in the backroom meant for employees, a rugged brown rag that was much too big for her. She swapped it for a yellow and green pok-a-dotted apron and tied up her hair in a messy low bun. “He was just a babe, and starving, so I had to feed him and make him a little shelter. By then I nearly missed the tram, I had to chase it!” 

The young human laughed at herself, but stopped short when her boss hadn’t commented on her tale. Frisk tiptoed to where her boss, a deer like monster with hair made of sunshine, was working with full concentration on a floral arrangement. The deer monster had her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth, dark eyes narrowed in concentration as she clipped the stems of her darlings, and fiddled with their placement in the vase. She was oblivious to her employee standing behind her, watching her work over the monster’s shoulder with admiration. 

“Oh wow, that looks gorge-”

“WAH! F-Frisk!” The deer monster squealed, nearly jumping out of her skin and fur. She was quick to recover from her fright, resuming her work with a pout on her lips. “I thought I told you not to startle me like that? Why can’t you just greet me normally?” 

“I did, Ms.Noelle. You weren’t listening to me.” Frisk hummed as she helped clean away the scraps of Noelle’s work. 

The deer monster made a disgruntled noise, and clipped the stem of a white rose to size with a little more force than necessary. Instead of indulging the human obvious merf, she changed the subject. “Could you take care of the setup outside? I haven’t had the chance to look the carnations or daisies over for weeping ones. It’d be a big help, Frisk.” 

“Will do,” the young human mocked a salute to her employer with an expression of such seriousness, it didn’t match her personality at all. 

A fit of giggles erupted from the deer monster as she shook her head, long blond curls sway with the movement. “You're so silly.” 

Frisk smiled at her boss’ words. Before relaxing and heading back towards the front of the store. Her shoulders relaxed a little as she propped open the door and took a deep breath of the fresh air. 

Working for Noelle, although it was part time, was nice. Frisk knew it benefited both of them. Noelle, who was too timid to hold conversation with potential customers, had Frisk, who treated all of Ebott City like an old friend. She had even helped get the shy monster to pull from her reclusive shell a bit in the few months Frisk has been working for the florist. 

The human was diligent in her work. Treating each bushel of flowers with the same care and respect. Pulling the weeping ones from the display, snipping the ends of the stems, replacing the water in the tin pails. She did it all, while greeting potential customers who passed, and helping the few stragglers that had wandered into the store in search of something to either brighten up their homes or to give as a gift to a loved one. 

When the flowers were cared for, she moved inside to do the same for the flora that needed dimmer surroundings to flourish. With not nearly as many arrangements to handle, she finished up much quicker than outside. Noelle had switched on the radio and the upbeat swing of jazz fluttered through the shop. Both were humming gently to the music, sometimes Frisk would even break out into a silly voice to sing with the lyrics to make the customers and her boss laugh. 

This little slice of happiness and peace, this tender day in the blooming spring, was all Frisk needed in life. 

As long as she could seize these moments of joy and spread them, then it didn’t matter if she never progressed to more in life. While she did dream occasionally what it would be like to have someone call on her, to have a family of her own...a life where she didn’t have to work everyday to make ends meet; this joy was priceless. Rare in a city controlled by mobsters. 

_BRRRRR-RING! BRRRRRR-RING! BRRRR-RING!_

And just like that, her little bubble of serenity popped as Noelle cut the tunes, and went to answer the pesky telephone ruining their joy. Frisk sighed as she grabbed the broom from behind the cash register and moved outside as she heard Noelle’s soft voice greet the caller. She didn’t let it kill her mood. No, she continued to hum the melody of a song as she swept the debris away from the entry of her workplace. 

She wanted to continue this false sense of prosperity, before she had to face the reality of her world again. A world that was cold, bleak, and rejected the ideas her heart carried

A cool gust of the spring wind caused an involuntary shiver to crawl up her spine.

“it’s a beautiful day, today. don’t ya’ agree?”

The human turned to her right startled, by the sudden newcomer. For a moment, she was speechless. 

Frisk was accustomed to the different looks that monsters generally had. Some were small, while others were huge. Some were more human-like, and then there were others that were the most unique being she had seen. The monster standing before her was no different. He stood just a few inches taller than herself, a creature of pure bone and magic, looking very much identical to an animated skeleton of a human. His eyes were nothing, just white specks of magic in a hollow cavern. A smug toothy grin of false joy...

It was his clothes, however, that rattled her. A sleek navy business suit no common man could afford, a matching fedora on top of his skull. A white handkerchief folded neatly in his right breast pocket. Slacks finely pressed, black shoes shined to perfection. His left hand dangled by his side, while he used his right, fingers adorned with rings that were sure to cost more than Frisk’s own home, plucked a daisy from the display. He was dressed like the man killers roaming the streets of her city.

He removed his gaze from the flower, white pupils glancing towards her again. His smile grew larger…

 _Crap!_ She was staring. 

Color dusted her unrouged cheeks as she smiled at the new customer, though a bit uneasy. He was dressed way too much like those men who made the streets run red at night. 

“Ah, where are my manners!” She pulled the broom behind her back as she smiled at the newcomer, both hands gripping the wooden shaft tightly. Brown eyes were locked on the monster before her with an unspoken emotion. “It is a nice day out. How can I help you, sir?”

“s’okay, doll, “ he spun the daisy idly between the pointed bones of his thumb and phalanges. “ _buuuud_ , don’t you mean; _flower_ can you help me?” He winked his right eye at her, smile seeming just a bit more genuine. 

Frisk lost her grip on the broom behind her back and it toppled to the grown with a loud clack! The human did her best to not snort at the skeleton’s horrible pun, biting her cheek in protest. 

Oh, that was just bad! 

“huh, ya’ okay there _bud_? _cattail_ got yer’ tongue?”

This time, Frisk let an audible snort as she covered her mouth to quieten her laugh politely. “ Oh, no,” She finally spoke after she managed to gain control of her giggles. “I’m okay, I just needed some _thyme._ ” She sent her own wink back towards the monster. 

“heh.” He pulled his hat down by its lip, almost as if he was bashful. Yet, his next actions proved such a notion to be wrong. Holding out the simple daisy towards Frisk, the monster’s eyes were fixated on her now. “ _daisy_ nothing wrong with that. lots o’ gals get that way around me, _be-leaf_ me. but, i gotta say, buttercup, _lilac_ yer’ style.” 

Her face burned hot, as she chuckled at the monster’s goofy puns and flattery. She’d judge this lad too quick. He seemed way too friendly and… “That was just too _corny_.” She took the daisy from the skeleton and plopped it back in its rightful home. 

He nodded thoughtfully, rocking back on his heels, hand in his pants pockets “i’ll give ya’ that one, buttercup. i didn’t _plant_ that one out well. then again, not all of em’ are _mint_ to be as great as ya’, darlin’.” 

Frisk smiled brightly and shook her head. While she did enjoy his clever puns, the man’s flirtatious jabs were falling on deaf ears. She wasn’t a stranger in the infamous game of flirting. She actually quite liked to be flirtatious with others, herself. But to be hit on herself? The dame was a bit apprehensive. Most often than not, it was just so a man could have a good woo-hoo and split. Frisk didn’t like the idea of selling her virginity out for a single night of loveless passion. Still, there was no harm indulging this palooka before her...right?

“My, aren’t you the charming gent,” She spoke coyly as she pampered a bouquet of mixed flowers. 

“ i try.” His hand went to his lapels and tugged them, as if to show off to her.

Frisk eyed the skeleton, pressing her lips together tightly to muffle a laugh. “You’re just a bird trying to swoop in for some fun, aren't you?” She turned back to the flowers, pruning them. “Careful though, you might just fall.”

“ heh. babe, “ Frisk turned her head at the sound of his voice dropping in tone. “ i think i’ve already _fell_.” 

Ah. 

That wasn’t the response she had been expecting. 

Her pulse hammered in her ears, as she couldn’t tear her gaze away from the blazing white sphere’s of flames. Her cheeks just had to be flushed from his words. She just knew it. Normally her pursuers stopped by now of their own accord, or she had managed to shake them herself. She was at a loss for words. How did she respond to such a brazen comment?! 

“I...um..uh..What was it you needed today, s-sir?!” She fumbled her words, desperate for a change of subject. To put an end to this flirting game. She couldn't handle it any more...her thundering heart couldn't keep up this pace. “Surely it wasn’t just because you wanted to make a few jokes about flowers.” 

“ nah, i do have business here. My _succulent_ jokes were just a bonus for ya’, buttercup.” The skeleton sent another wink her way, reigniting the dying blush on the female’s cheeks. “there’s an order i’m here to pick up. it’s kinda important.” 

“Okay,” Sucking in a deep breath, Frisk picked up her broom and started towards the inside of the floral shop. “I’ll check the back to see if it’s ready.” 

“ ‘kay.” He stayed where he was, making no move to follow the human into the shop, something Frisk was eternally grateful for. 

“Ms. Noelle, are you expecting an order pick up today?” Frisk asked her boss as she poked her head around the entryway to the back workroom, setting the broom aside in the corner.

“A few actually,” she confirmed, looking up from the box she was carefully packing an order into. “ Is someone here to pick up?” 

“Mhmm.” Frisk nodded as she hummed in reply. 

“Okay then. Name?” The deer wiped her hands off on her pink apron and moved to the counter with the ready orders for pick up.

Ooph, she forgot to ask. Frisk though briefly for a moment, even debated on going to ask the man his name. She turned her head to look at their bonely customer, and his flirtatious grin and wink as his eyes met hers once more, was enough incentive for her to throw the thought out. 

“I, um, didn’t get one. I kind of got side tracked when he first arrived. Maybe you’ll recognize him? He’s about my height. Likes puns a little too much. Dressed to the nines, a little of the thin side….” 

“Monster or human?”

Frisk paled and touched her index fingers together as she felt a cool sweat form on the back of her neck. “He’s a...a skeleton?” 

Noelle let out a squeal that she quickly muffled. She grabbed Frisk by the wrist and pulled her into the backroom, away from prying eyes. “You mean one of the Gaster brothers has been waiting for their order, and you kept him waiting?!” She peeked around the corner to see said skeleton casually browsing the flower selection outside the front window.

She looked back at Frisk, tears starting to pool in the corner of her eyes, a scowl on her face. Frisk averted her eyes, hands thumbing the rim of her apron. “ It wasn’t intentional.” She attempted in a weak defense. “We were having a rather punny conversation. “ 

Noelle seemed to relax a little after Frisk’s confession, as she busied herself with rechecking three unlabeled boxes. “Well, I guess..if you were entertaining his it will be fine" She sighed in relief. " It’s just.... The Gaster brothers are the only skeletons in the city. They work for a very important client of mine., so I try to avoid any prolonged waits for their orders, if possible.”

The young deer nodded her head to the third box as she tenderly carried the other two boxes for the skeleton’s order. “Can you carry that for me? Be careful, it’s delicate.” 

“Okay,” Frisk agreed rather quickly and picked the box up with a gentle grasp.A slight jostle of the box made the sound of glass clinking against each other. An oddity that Frisk would have to ask Noelle about later. They normally didn't pack glass vase together, it was too risky in damaging the product. She followed behind Noelle, careful not to drop the precious packaging. The two came to a stop by the main counter, where the boxes were placed down with care by the two dames with care. 

“Mr. Gaster, a pleasure to see you again. “ Noelle spoke with a strained smile and slight shake in her voice. Frisk pressed her lips together and stood quietly behind the deer monster, brown eyes locked on her employer in worry. Something felt off about this...trade. 

“ the pleasure is mine, _deer_ ” Mr. Gaster greeted the blonde monster, moving from the doorway and further into the establishment. 

Frisk turned her eyes away from him, a smile suppressed from his pun. She glanced about the store...huh, where had the other browsing customers gone?

“I-I certainly wasn’t expecting you so early.” Noelle forced a light laugh at his pun. “Normally the pick up is much later in the day. “ 

“small change of plans,” he shrugged his shoulders and moved towards the cashier’s counter. His bony hands opened the top of the box Frisk had been carrying, white pupils investigated the contents carefully without removing the stock from its packaging. “ all thirty-six there?” 

“Fourty, actually.” Noelle corrected with pride and folded her fingers together with a gentle smile. “ Consider the extra, as a donation.” 

“hmm.” The skeleton seemed deep in thought as he closed the box carefully. His eye sockets closed and he let out a single laugh. “a donation or a bribe to be hush about the new help?” his eyes opened again, but were narrowed as he glanced at Frisk. The human to a sharp breath as their eyes met. Was this Mr. Gaster...one of those separatists? But he had just been joking with her! 

“N-No, not at all, Mr.Gaster!” Noelle denied with a shake of her head. “It is a gift. All my clients were informed of my new help. Frisk has been here for the past four deliveries, I was certain _he_ was informed of my hired help was human. Passed the screening and that he gave me!”

“welp, in that case there’s no need to worry. And quit the 'mr. gaster', talk. I feel like an old man when you call me that.” The skeleton seemed to relax. “ just call me sans, sans the skeleton. “ He sent another wink in Frisk’s direction. 

“Very well, Sans,” Noelle’s voice was shaking, along with her shoulders. “Is there anything else we can help you with?” 

“nothing comes to mind, “ The monster appeared deep in thought, when snapped with his left hand and the boxes all vanished from sight. Frisk eyes went wide in wonder, while Noelle seemed unaffected by the sudden disappearing act. 

“oh,” He reached for the pad of paper and pen kept next to the cash register. He wrote quickly with his left hand before ripping the piece of paper free from the pad and folding down the middle neatly. He offered it to Frisk with the same wide grin he had when she had first laughed at his joke. “ here, buttercup.” 

Frisk took the offering without much thought. “What’s this?” She mused aloud as she unfolded the piece of paper. Written on it in rather neat penmanship, was a seven digit number and a small phrase under it. _“ in case you get bone-ly, buttercup~. give me a buzz.”_

Her face went crimson. 

“Y-You!....” She stammered, brown eyes looked up from the note in utter embarrassment. It quickly deflated, as the skeleton was nowhere in her sight, she twisted her body around, scanning the store for the cheeky monster. Unable to find him, Frisk grabbed at Noelle’s retreating arm. “W-Where did he go!?” 

“I-I’m not sure! He just leaves like that….” She mumbled, the deer monster’s cheeks red. “I know it’s a little unnerving. ‘Specially when he just appears out of thin air!” The shop owner hugged herself and shivered. 

“It is a little odd...wait, that’s not why I wanted know! This-” She shoved the note into the deer’s hands. “Why would he give me this!” 

Noelle was quiet, her own face growing bright red like Frisk’s after reading Sans’ notary. “Oh...Oh my….Well...are going to?” 

“Huh?” Frisk blinked owlishly. 

“ ‘Buzz’ him...when you’re lonely?” 

Frisk felt her face grow so warm, she imagined steam was coming out of her ears. “A-Absolutely not!” She snatched the note from Noelle and crumbled it up in her hand. “In fact I’m throwing it out so some other desperate broad can call him!” 

The human stormed into the backroom to the trash bin. She drew her arm back, cheeks puffed out as she nearly threw the damned thing away. Instead, she hesitated, unable to thrust her arm forward to complete the deed. Frisk let out the breath she had been holding in a gentle sigh. Sans wasn’t some creep….he was just a jolly Joe who thought she was….was...Frisk didn’t know. But he had to think of her as something to give her a telephone number to reach him at. 

Frisk pressed her lips together and pocketed the note in her apron. Turning, she exited the backroom to continue her work for the day.

She’ll think about it. After all, the skeleton wasn’t completely bad company.


	2. It's a slow day....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support for the first chapter! So, without delay, here is chapter two!
> 
> WARNING: As mentioned in tags, this story does cover so pretty heavy themes and with the setting based heavily on the 1920-1930's, segregation/racism is a thing for humans vs. monsters. I do not condone it personally, and such themes are shown only to highlight the struggles of the time for each character. 
> 
> Strong language is used in the chapter.

_“It’s with a saddened heart folks, that I am to tell of yet another vile attack happened last night in the area of 33rd avenue, and Nancy street. Four young gents were found left for dead on the sidewalk. Gun down on their way home as an act of pure evil. The street ran red with blood as the mark of the notorious Hellions was found not too far from the scene. It is well known that 33rd avenue is part of Vellicio family’s territory. Authorities have found no links to the men killed linking them to the gangs, but after the attack made by the Vellicios two nights ago, I speculate that this may be the dawn of yet another war on the streets-sssss-click!_

Frisk switched the radio off, unable to listen another minute to the grim news. 

The shop was eerily quiet, aside from the pitter-patter of the rain outside. No customers were present, even her boss was missing; out running an errand. 

She frowned while returning to take her seat on the wooden stool behind the cash register. 

Outside, not a soul walked the streets. 

It was a slow day…again. 

The street violence tended to drive away customers, even if the mobs were feuding in another district. The inhabitants in the ‘declared’ monster district tended to be very...skittish when such activities started to stir up. Fearful of what could happen to their families and themselves. 

Humans tended to default a murder of their own kind on the monsters. Crying wolf even when there is no physical proof, pushing the blame on innocent scapegoats due to misconceptions of the past and bad blood. And so it would seem, many of the monsters stayed far away from Noelle’s shop because of the human the deer monster had employed. 

Because the big bad human might point a finger and cry out… 

Frisk propped her right elbow up on the counter and rested her head in her hand. Sometimes she wished she could just erase such silly fears and prejudice from the world. Just snap her fingers and 'poof!' no more senseless judgement. Things would be so much...happier. 

They were all living beings with souls, it shouldn’t matter their looks or race. 

Her mother hadn’t cared she was human. No, the gentlewoman took her in despite neither being of the same race. She raised Frisk just as she would, had the human truly been born to the goat monster. 

Frisk let out a sigh and watched the rain splash against the concrete sidewalk. She missed her mother dearly. While the long conversations on the telephone at night were a blessing in itself; she missed the physical connection with the loving monster. Perhaps she should save up and hail a cab to go visit her. The human was craving her cooking, she made the best warm cinnamon butterscotch pies.

The human huffed and leaned all the way forward, laying her head on the surface of the marble counter. The side of her face squishing uncomfortably against the cold stone while she gazed out of the store’s glass door. 

She was starting to miss her mother more and more. It was probably a certain skeleton’s fault. He loved puns just like her mother did. Not to mention he had made it his personal mission for the past week, to serenade Frisk with his puns…in fact now was about the time he would show up. Unless, he was bailing again.

It’s been almost two weeks since she had met Sans The Skeleton. 

Since their first exchange of _punctual conversation_ , he would always show up right at one’ o'clock. Armed with flower puns, bone puns, nature puns, even the occasional human joke. He’d help her tend to the showcases as they’d banter and exchange snorts at each other’s witty word play.

Noelle nearly had a heart attack, she had screamed and fell back when she saw Sans in her shop the first day he came to just visit. After Frisk assured her he was here for for some light humor and not with a complaint about the deer's work, she seemed more appreciative of his company. However, Noelle still eyed him with reproach when she thought no one was looking. 

Sans’ _punctuality_ became something Frisk started looking forward to in her work day. By the fourth day, she had found herself looking for him when it drew close to one. Watching the streets for that familiar lazy grin. Her own bright grin appearing when she spotted him walking down the sidewalk towards Noelle’s shop....

The human hated to admit it, but she had grown rather fond of the skeleton’s visits. He helped her ignore the darker parts of their shared world, making it just a bit brighter. Their silly banter even drew in more customers to visit the lively flower shop! 

She thought he enjoyed her company too, well, that was until he suddenly stopped visiting three days ago. Frisk hadn’t seen or heard any signs of her _bud_ , since. 

Sans' note was heavy in her apron’s pocket. Frisk hadn’t bothered touching it since he gave it to her. There had been no need or desire to. Not when he visited her everyday since their first encounter. 

Maybe she could call though? Just a friendly little house dial up to see if he would be stopping by anytime soon. But what would Noelle think if she caught her using the shop’s phone for something so trivial? She'd surly assume Frisk was starting to get dizzy from Sans when she _clearly_ wasn't.

The human let out a groan and turned her head and pressed her face into the counter top. She needed to stop thinking about him, but she couldn’t help but let her mind wonder about him. Unfortunately, she found her mind beginning to think of the unfavorable outcomes. 

He hadn’t been hurt had he? With the recent violence occurring more and more frequent in Ebott City, what if Sans had got himself caught up in something sinister? What if he had been a casualty that wasn’t reported because he was a monster? He could be a pile of-

Frisk shot up straight from her slouching position and slapped her cheeks harshly with her hands. 

“Stop it!” She scolded herself. 

“Stop thinking such depressing things. Of course he’s fine. He can handle himself, besides…” Frisk lowered her hands into her lap and grasped the edge of her smock. “It’s not like you’re his friend or anything…” 

No, he was just a goofy, smiling acquaintance. 

“Whose friend?”

Frisk back straightened with a jolt from the sudden voice. The action was so quick, she nearly toppled her stool over and had to grip the edge of the counter to steady herself. 

Brown eyes glanced towards the door and she beamed at her company. It was just Noelle. “Welcome back, how was your errand?” 

The reindeer monster shook out her golden curls as she shrugged out of her knee length slicker. “Wet and uneventful, but who is the ‘friend or anything’ you were pouting about, Frisk?” 

The dame wrinkled her nose at her employer’s words. “I wasn’t pouting just...thinking, and it’s not important.” She slid off the stool to follow Noelle as she headed towards the back of the shop. “I was just trying to figure out why Sans hasn’t been around much.”

Noelle stopped at the coat rack, hanging her rain jacket with Frisk’s. She turned around, hands on her hips and gave Frisk a knowing smirk. “Are you starting to miss him?” 

The human shook her head vigorously, “N-No, I am just concerned." 

She tugged at her low ponytail, teasing her own brown locks with her fingers. “He’s made it a habit as of late to come visit us, and now he’s suddenly a no show. It’s...odd.” 

Noelle giggled and turned away to head towards the sole door in the back room. “You shouldn’t worry. Mr. Gaster, I hear, is a very capable man. He can handle himself.” Noelle spoke sweetly to Frisk as fiddled with a set of keys and unlocked the door. “The Boss probably has work for him now.” 

“The Boss?” Frisk tilted her head, hair falling to side with the motion. 

“Ah, yes.” A light blush formed on Noelle’s cheeks. “Sans' boss, I mean.” 

A soft click resounded in the room as she turned the knob and opened the door leading to her office. “ I’m not sure of all the types of ‘business deals’ they handle, just that the eldest Gaster brother tends to oversee the more troublesome ones.” 

“What are some of the business deals you know of?” It was a harmless question, one spoken out of curious boredom. 

But Frisk’s question felt like the blade hovering over Noelle’s neck at a guillotine.

Noelle was hesitant, her hand hovering on the doorknob of her open office. “...Trade. I know their organization has business in the trading of goods.” 

Frisk could see the strain in Noelle’s body language. How her shoulders were held higher, the muscles in her back and arms bunched with tension. She heard the sheepish tone she spoke in as if she was muttering the darkest secrets. 

The other woman was clearly bent. Frisk pressed her lips together, chewing her bottom one. She hadn’t meant to make the monster upset. She knew the deer hated speaking about her customers' private life. So to save grace, the human changed the subject. 

“So, I heard from Mr. Gerson across the street, that in two months some of the locals are fixin’ up a block party. Are you thinking about joining in?” Frisk offered an excited smile as she leaned against the door frame of Noelle’s office. The deer entered and switched on the lamp light seated on her desk, illuminating the dark room. 

“Oh...um, I’m not sure yet. July is rather busy for me. Weddings, house parties, and the date corsages are starting to gain in popularity...I’ll have to think about it.” Noelle spoke as she took a seat on the other side of her well loved mahogany desk. 

Noelle’s office was small. The only light source being the small window near the ceiling that functioned more as a skylight, and the lamp sitting on her desk that bathed the room in a dim golden glow. Her desk was settled in the center, a matching chair of dark wood behind it where the deer monster currently sat. Another chair was seated out of the way to the right of the door and beside a shiny filing cabinet. The office was rather plain, only decorated with a few pictures of Noelle’s family and some succulents that didn’t require a lot of care to thrive. A typewriter and a simple rotary telephone was all that was placed on her desk. The office was clean, almost spectacularly so, from its lack of use. 

“Promise you will? It’ll be so much fun. I bet they’ll be all kinds of fan-fare and fried foods. I even heard the Nice-cream guy talking about how he had a friend who could set him up with a few fireworks!” Frisk cupped her chin with her hands, a dreamy smile on her face as she closed her eyes. “Everyone, chit-chattin’, kicking their feet, not a damn worry in the world.~”

Noelle looked at her underling for a moment, as if she grew two heads before giggling to herself. “I forgot you’re such a wheat. It’s only been a couple of months since you’ve moved to the city.” 

Frisk’s face became colored. “It’s been eight.“ 

“Right, right. “The older female waved the conversation off with a smile. “The street parties aren’t really as lively as you imagine. It’s more of just a few street vendors and a band striking up a tune or two. We can’t go too elaborate or it stirs up unwanted attention.“ 

“Ah, well, maybe this time it won’t? What harm can a little bit of community fun cause.” Frisk folded her hands in front of her, leaning her back against the door frame. “Surely no one is too heartless to impede on such a thing.” 

“You can never be too careful in these pressin' times.” Noelle sighed softly. “While you humans can breed all the laughter and joy you want without too much thought, it’s not the same for us monsters. Too much laughter and music will bring in humans who will try to smother out our little fickle flame of happiness. You’re still young and inexperienced here...I don’t mean to sound harsh Frisk, but it is the truth.” 

Her smile was so bittersweet. It trembled at the corners, tears moistened the monster’s eyes...it made Frisk’s chest feel heavy. Were things truly so complicated here? That a simple summer festival had to be down played? 

She sighed and hid her hands in the pockets of her work apron. “I may be, but I can hope. Can’t I?” 

Noelle pulled open a drawer with with the softest sighs. "I'll think on having the shop participate-" 

The soft ring of the front bell signaled the entry of a customer. 

Frisk turned her head to look out towards the backroom. It was quiet between the two dames as they listened to the low voice of the group that had entered the store. 

“I’ll...go tend to the front, now.” Frisk turned and left her boss’ office. 

“Okay, pull the door too, will you? I need to make a call.”

The human nodded her head, and did as she was asked, closing the door softly behind her. She took in a big breath and smothered her disappointment down with little effort. Frisk’s put her best foot forward to greet the customers, beaming as she rounded the corner. 

"Good afternoon-” 

“So why are we here again?” 

“Danny boy heard there was a set of pretty gams being cooped up in here. Flatterin’ even the scum that roam this district. I wanted ta’ check it out.” 

Frisk swallowed hard and had forced her smile to not waiver. They were hoodlums, _human_ ruffians.

“We have orders to see if it was true that a human frail is rootin' with the monsters. This place is on the list Samuel gave us. So we're look into it." 

“Man, I hope she’s fuckin’ hot. Otherwise, I'll burn this place. It’s nothin’ but a bunch of weeds in buckets!”

There were three of them. One tall and lanky, one shorter in height and looked no older than sixteen, and the last one was older, dressed in classy clothing of an elite man of average height. 

She was ignored as they browsered the shop, leaving muddy footprints in their wake. Her hands clenched into fist behind her back as she moved to stand behind the cashier counter, sweat started to cause her hair to stick to the back of her neck. 

_'What do these no good boys want?'_ Frisk wanted nothing more than in that moment, for these thugs to leave. The bubble of her sanctuary had been burst, popped by a harsh reminder of the world’s true reality. 

“Man, they don’t even carry the good shit…” 

“Shut your trap, you fool. Of course not, it’s not a product you can sell legally in a flower shop.” 

Brown eyes glanced at their hips. In the waist bands of their finely pressed slacks was the familiar bulge that all citizens of Ebott knew well, human or monster. 

They were carrying iron. _Of course they were._

“Hey, look, she’s actually here.” 

It was the youngest looking on that took notice of her first. His icy blue eyes trailed up and down her figure, making Frisk instinctively cross her arms over her chest. It was unnerving.

The tallest man, and the dirtiest looking one of the trio dressed in an untucked blue button down shirt stained with brown splotches, made a defeated sound. “Damn it, why does she look like that?! She’s dressed like some Mack of the streets!”” 

Frisk glanced down at her appearance. Her white button down was tucked in neatly to the waistband of the dark grey trousers she wore, held up by black suspenders over her shirt. The yellow and green pok-a-dot smock she wears each shift wasn’t sullied...She felt a little smug. He must have wanted to see her in some frilly dress. 

“Looks rather dim too.” 

_'Why that little punk! How rude!'_ She bit her tongue from lashing out at youngest street rat.

“Can I help you fine gentlemen?” Frisk spoke up after their conversation finally grated on her last nerve. She figured the quicker she serviced them, the quicker they would leave the shop. 

“Yes,” The one dressed in nicer clothing of the three, loomed forward. He leaned over the cashier’s counter, propping his chin up with his left hand and a nasty simper pulling at his cracked lips. “How about ya’ tell us why a fine damsel as yourself, is in a rundown place such as this? This is no place for ya’ to be in.” 

Frisk narrowed her eyes at the male, unimpressed. She kept her sweet facade, however, not wanting to make trouble in Noelle’s pride and joy. “ I work here, sir. Is there a type of arrangement you are looking for? Perhaps something for a mother or...a lover?” 

“No, just passin’ by. We were in the area and decided to stop in, since there was a rumor of a pretty little thing bein’ forced to do work for the heathens here.” 

Frisk dropped her smile. Ah. He was one of those separatists. She could tell, when her brown eyes looked up into his dark irises that gleamed at her with lust, he was bigot. 

A man who thought he owned the world...and indirectly, _her._

She wouldn’t play along with this one. Not with a man with such an impure thought about how to treat the people different from himself. 

“You must be mistaken.” She said flatly, all smiles and politeness gone. Her face was void of all expression as she simply stared at the man before her. “I work here of my own admission. I applied, went through the interview, and was hired as help. I’m paid rather handsomely and I’m only needed here during the prime hours of business. No one is forcing me to work here.” 

“You can’t be serious!” The tallest thug shoved his way past his elder. He slammed his palms down on the marble counter. 

Frisk jumped, eyes wide and hands held up, ready to defend herself. 

“No way any sane broad would work for these pieces of shit freely!” He accused her. “No fuckin’ way! You owe some kinda debt, don’t cha’? Get in some dirt with the fuckin’ Dreemurs?!” 

Frisk turned her head from him, covering her mouth and nose...eyes watering. _'Oh god...'_

“I knew it!” He announced excitedly. He pointed at her with one of his dirty sausages he called a finger. “See, she’s so fucking upset about it, she can’t even answer me! We should dust those motha’ fuckas' and take the dolly back-” 

Frisk coughed and rubbed at her eyes. “Your breath stinks.” 

“What?”

“Your breath stinks. “ She repeated again, and turned to face the tall ruffian. “It smells like moldy onions and spoiled milk.” 

It was quiet among the humans. 

Frisk continued to rub her eyes and nose, trying to get rid of the stench. While the tallest of trio, stood with his mouth agape. Attempting to process Frisk’s words fully... 

Finally, the one dressed to the nines busted out in a fit of roaring laughter, breaking the silence in the shop. 

“You damn wench! I ought knock some sense into that kisser of yours!” The tall mall lounged at Frisk. She stumbled back as he was caught by the scruff of his shirt collar and thrown back onto the ground by the older gent. He was still snickering when he spoke to his subordinate. 

“That’s enough Matty, go cool your head outside and keep watch? ‘Kay? We don’t mark up the ladies, not matter how foul mouth they can be.” 

“Bitch fuckin’ insulted me! After I was stickin’ my got’damned neck out for ‘er!”

“Language.” He tsked. “She was just moved, and… your breath does stick. Have you ever considered usin’ a wash?”

Frisk watched the scene unfold with apprehension as the tall sloppy thug stood up from the wooden floors and sent a scowl her way. He muttered profanities under his breath as he stomped towards the door. The bell chimed gently as the goon ripped it open. He marched outside into the rain and slammed the glass behind him. 

The young damsel shuttered with closed eyes at the resounding _BANG!_. She took a peek back at the door and let out a breath she hadn’t known she had been holding. Thank the heavens, he didn’t break it. 

“Now, how about we have a nice conversation without any more insults." The man in the dark suit suggested, standing tall. "Tell me what debt you owe, and maybe, we can get it settled for you nicely. Then you can go back to living a peaceful life...us.” He reached out to stroke a finger across her cheek. 

Frisk took a step back before he got the chance to touch her. “With all do respect sir, I do not need your assistance with a bailout. And my life is already peaceful.“ 

“No need to be shy about it, doll.” 

“I think she’s one of those monster lovers, Jason.” The smallest male piped up. “I’ve seen her flirtin’ with a monster while watchin’ the place for Sammy. Just last week she was laughin’ at his jokes. Smilin’ at him with rouged cheeks.” 

Frisk felt her body grow cold. Watching? They had been watching the store...last week. But, why!? 

“Oh, is that so?” The man’s smile grew showing his pearl whites. ”So yer’ a monster fucker.” 

Frisk glared at the man before her, fist balled up by her sides. She refused to answer him, unwilling to play his vile game. 

“Well? What does that mouth have to say now? Nothing? So, you aren’t denying it then.” 

She swallowed thickly again as she watched his right hand go towards his waist. He was going to pop her with lead if she didn’t answer him! 

“I’m not-” 

“now, now, didn’t yer’ mommas’ teach ya’ how to speak to a lady properly?” 

Three pairs of human eyes turned towards the store's entrance, two sets angry and confused, one relieved and excited. 

“Sans!” Frisk couldn’t help but call out to him. Her brown eyes were bright, beaming grin fixed in place as a part of Sans' indisputable charm on her. He was alive, he was here, he was safe- _' Oh no, the thugs!'_

____

__

The damsel spun around to see both men now had their hands on the handle of the irons, her smile long gone as fear gripped at her soul. 

Why did he have to show up now!? Why couldn't he have shown up at the shop late for once?!  


“Is this the monster you’re sweet on?” 

Frisk paled. What? Her sweet on Sans? 

“No-”

“ and what if she is?” 

Frisk eyes doubled in size, glaring at the skeleton, as if he had just said pigs were flying outside. Her cheeks burned red with fury. 

_'What in the world is he saying?'_

Did he not see the lead on these men’s hips? Could he not tell by their clothes, that they were trouble? The threat they screamed in silence?! Men who brought war to the streets? And more importantly, why would Sans even suggest such a thing existed between them?! 

Her and Sans were merely acquaintances! She didn’t know who Sans The Skeleton actually was, aside from some guy who had a knack for puns! 

There was a rough snort, breaking Frisk from her stupor. She turned to face the hoodlum dressed in the dark suit. She couldn’t help but notice how much cheaper it looked compared to Sans’ own attire. 

_’So he’s not all….’that’._

“Judging by the miss' reaction. I can tell you two aren’t steady. Is she a caller then?” 

“ you caught me.” Sans held up his hands, eyes closed, a lazy grin on his face. He hadn’t given Frisk the chance to speak up. “ we ain’t a thing, but it’s none of your business who she’s with or what she does. ‘cause i’m pretty sure you’re not her pals. so, why not leave the lil’ dame alone before you start trouble you can’t tuck tail and run from?” The skeleton opened his left eye only, his pupil was gone once more, his grin widened sickly. “ **okay, pal?** ” 

In Sans’ left eye, Frisk thought she saw a blue spark erupt briefly. It had to be her imagination, for nothing was in that endless void. Not even the light pf his pupil. 

There was silence, but only for a minute. The elder human drew in a sharp breath. He adjusted his tie and turned on the heel of his polished dress shoes, away from Frisk and towards Sans and the exit. “We’re leaving’.” 

The other goon followed wordlessly, not even sparing a glance towards the storekeeper. The group purposely knocked into Sans’ right shoulder as they forced their way out into the pouring rain, vanishing from Frisk's sight. 

With the unwanted company gone, Frisk sighed in relief and her shoulders relaxed. They finally left. 

“they were a _rosy_ group, heh heh.”

Frisk beamed at the ill timed pun, unable to hold back her bell like laughter. She looked down at her hands, they were trembling. 

She wasn't sure who she had been scared of more; the thugs, or Sans. 

Shoving them into her pockets, she offered her best smile to the skeleton. “I’m sorry you had to witness that. That wasn't the best batch of the day, they were pretty _rotten_. “

“ it’s alright, doll face. no harm, no foul.” He made an act to brush off the right arm of his suit jacket.

Again, the skeleton was dressed in the finest of clothing. The same navy suit from when she had first met, bone dry, despite the heavy rain outside. How odd. “ how about ya' start closin’ up shop, though? there won’t be any more customers stoppin’ by. ya' look like you could do good from a break. ” 

Frisk snorted and waved a hand dismissing Sans’ words. “Oh really? And did the big bad skeleton scare them all off for me? So he could _flower_ me with his incredible jokes?” She jested as while taking a perch on the wooden stool being the counter. 

“ kiddo, i’m sorry, but today’s not the day to be _kiddin’ around._ close up and go home. “ 

The pun was there, but Frisk missed the punchline. Sans voice was deeper, holding such seriousness Frisk didn’t think possible for the skeleton. 

Her thin eyebrows pulled together and the smile she wore dimmed. “I can’t just-”

“It’s fine Frisk! Go ahead and close up early today.” Noelle’s sweet voice chimed in as she emerged from the back of the store. She must have heard all the commotion….

“But-” 

“M-Mr. Gaster is right.” the deer monster stuttered, her hands shaking as she pressed them together with a weak smile. 

“There most likely won’t be other customers today with this weather. And I h-h-heard what those nasty men said to you. Thank goodness Mr. Gaster came to your aid! So go ahead and close up for the day and head home. Remember that tomorrow’s your day off, so enjoy the extra time away. You deserve it. Now, if you would Mr. Gaster, go have a seat in the office, I’ll be there momentarily after I collect the drawer earnings.” Noelle’s eyes seemed tinted with red and her voice trembled when she spoke. Had she cried from her fear? Was she hiding until things settled down? Had she been as terrified as Frisk when she thought she would end up getting shot?

Frisk wanted to interject, to tell Noelle that she was fine. That the creeps wouldn’t come back. Yet, with the look Noelle gave Frisk with pleading eyes as she added, “Please, go home. I’ll call you tomorrow.” All of her fight faded. 

The human couldn’t bear to add any more distress for the fragile monster to deal with. Despite how much she wanted to stay and not venture outside. What if the thugs were lurking near by? Waiting for her to leave so they could jump her?

Nodding, Frisk opened the cash register drawer for her employer and untied her apron, slipping the neck strap over her head and laying it on the counter. She would just have to take her time, then. 

“ i’ll head into your office then. take care, kid.” Sans waltzed into the backroom, tossing a wave of his shoulder with his right hand. He seemed so at ease...Frisk was mildly envious of his carefree attitude after such a fitful event. 

While cleaning up the front of the store normally didn’t take long, Frisk stretched it out for as long as she could. Noelle had fled to her office for her meeting with Sans, cash drawer in hand the moment it was freed from the register. Frisk rolled down the metal bars over the main window with ease and flipped off the outside lighting. Pulled the curtains too and mopped the floors till they were sparkling. Once everything was cleaned secured, she moved to the back room. Reluctantly, she hung up her apron on the coat rack and switched it for the worn brown overcoat, satchel, and cap she always wore. 

She hesitated for a moment, looking back at the closed office door. It just didn’t feel right leaving Noelle alone with Sans. He didn’t seem like a bad man, but today...he was off. He didn’t laugh at her puns, and his eyes...the light had faded from them. Frisk had never experienced that side of him, it honestly terrified her. 

Frisk wasn’t sure what was wrong, but Sans definitely was not the same lazy, care-free, pun loving gent she had come to grow accustomed to. 

She suddenly felt that Sans was really was a stranger to her. 

Untying her hair, she bent down and shoved it into her dirty cap, hiding the brown locks mostly from view. She tugged on her overcoat and slung her bag across her body so it would hang from her shoulder.

She had no choice, but to leave. Noelle wanted her to go home and she couldn’t stay without upsetting the gentlewoman any further. So mustering up all the courage she could find, Frisk left the back room with her personal belongings.

“I’ll be headed home now, s’not too far of a walk from here, about fifteen minutes. Call me if you should need my help with anything, ‘kay?” She spoke a little bit louder than normal, with a little more spirit than she felt. “And don’t forget, Old Man Gerson is just across the street. He’s always keeping’ tabs on the neighborhood's safety, for us. I’ll see soon!” 

She waited a moment, paused at the glass door her olive toned hand frozen on the brass handle. Waiting...listening for Noelle's gentle call back. “Take care, Frisk! Hurry home and stay warm!” Frisk smiled weakly. She sounded better...more steady...safe. 

“I will!” The human took a couple of deep breaths before pushing the glass door open and heading into the rain. She tugged her hat down a little further and took off towards the district’s edge. 

She was going to take the longest and most crowded way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the third chapter.
> 
> Please life a kudos, or comments to show your support. I would love to hear from all of my readers!


	3. Courage and Determination.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, the story's introduction is concluded and the warnings stated above should be heeded. 
> 
> WARNING: character death and mentioning of violence. 
> 
> consider yourself warned.

Her brown fur covered hands were threaded through the roots of her blonde hair. Gently tugging as the deer monster stared wide-eyed at the letter laying on her desk. 

It was a friendly greeting. A concerned employer. A warning about a looming threat. ….It was her death sentence. 

She knew she should have listened to Suzie about that man’s offer. She should have turned it down and worked hard to push through her own struggles. But no, she just _had_ to make a deal with The Devil. She just _had_ to be so desperate to try and make her simple dream come true. She had been willing to do _anything_. 

Now, men were targeting her shop. 

Now, her demons were pissed. 

Noelle just knew she was screwed. She had known since Sans the Skeleton showed up at her shop the first time. He never showed up to pick up the packages. It was always Papyrus, MK, or one of the dogs. _**Never**_ Sans. 

It was mostly because she had hired Frisk three months ago.

She thought it was a good idea, Mr. Dreemur even approved it. It was a way to bring in more customers from the human population, or curious monsters who never had the chance to speak with a human personally. It helped that Frisk was such a sweet girl. A charming dame that was strong where Noelle was weak. She naturally drew in others with her dazzling smile and gentle words. The human even managed to charm the sinister skeleton!

Noelle let her hands fall to her lap defeated. 

She needed to let Frisk go before the girl got ensnared in this life, like herself. 

She was already starting to think about someone she should stay clear from. Noelle couldn’t bear seeing the girl all smiles for that murderous villain. Asking questions so dangerous close to the truth, that Noelle couldn’t answer without pulling the human down into hell with her. And those men yesterday...had thought Frisk was unhappy here, got aggressive when she told them she wasn’t.

Noelle had hoped, had prayed things would turn out okay… but when Frisk insulted one of the trio, Noelle’s hand was forced. She had to call the very man she hoped Frisk wouldn’t get close with. She had balled, barely able to tell them about the situation. The phone had gone dead after she mentioned that Vellicio men were harassing Frisk, and then Sans the Skeleton was in her store, chasing them away. 

Noelle picked the letter up from her desk and tossed it into the top left drawer of the old desk. It would be delivered later. She closed the drawer back and pulled the box Sans had left with her closer. 

There had been a price with her calling and pleading for help. Sans had told her so, during their brief conversation after Frisk left. He reminded her of the noose she had tied around her own neck. They were not pleased. Sans had even scolded her. 

_“ you hired a human, and now others are starting to get a little frisky with the shop. fix it before i actually have to work. trust me, deerie. you won’t like how i clean things up. it’s called being responsible.”_

She needed to get things right before Frisk or herself got hurt. 

Her hands trembled as she opened the top, revealing the contents inside for her frightened eyes. 

It was...more echo flowers, sealed in sound proof glass vials to protect the whispers they held. On top was one line of instructions, written in script and signed by the devil himself. 

Unshed tears began to burn her eyes. They wanted her to make that sinful elixir. A bigger batch this time. A stronger batch...one that would not be sold on the streets, but used as chemical warfare on their enemies. 

Plucking one of the contained flowers buds, so carefully packaged, she popped off the cork sealing it. She gave a gentle shake and the carefully preserved flower fell into her palm. The monster’s magic brought the flower to life again, as the petals unfolded from their grey cacoon, turning a brilliant blue. 

A small stroke of her thumb and a small crackle of magic, the flower crackled to life with static. 

_“Please, oh god PLEASE! I told you everything. Just let me go! I don’t know where they went!-AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”_

Noelle dropped the flower on her desk retracting her hands from it. Her tears finally fell, as she pulled her hands to her chest . 

She hated this. Hated having to handle Echo Flowers. They were banned from retail for a damn good reason, and outlawed in Ebott for an even _better_ one. 

The magic that flowed through them recorded the vibrations of sound. Conversations, music, laughter, stories… It was harmless, until misused. 

When boiled down, the flower’s magic is released. Turned into a very potentiate elixir that causes mild hallucinations based on the sounds captured within the echo flower. It’s often used for a euphoric pleasure while drinking...or as the cruelest of poisons in the city’s underbelly. When grounded down, the flower could be smoked or snorted, causing more vivid hallucinations that were known to land even the sanest of souls in the looney bin. 

And if the poor soul didn’t have their own magic to burn off the Echo Flower’s magic, they were ensnared in the vines of hallucinations until it faded on its own, often months or years after the flower’s death. 

Noelle was careful as she placed the flower back in its glass home. She corked the vile, and rubbed her eyes on the back of her floral patterned sleeve. 

“Just a little while longer…” She muttered to herself. A mournful cheer to keep pushing through with her work. 

Once she worked things out, managed to free herself from the hanged man’s tree, she'd rest easy. Maybe… she could work with Frisk again. 

That would be her goal. Do as she needed to unshackle herself. Even if it meant axing the human, taking a hit from her customers...hurting a friend. She’d do it. 

It was for the best, Noelle believed it to be true. 

Standing, Noelle grabbed the box of paraphernalia and tucked it under her arm. She shuffled her feet in an unrushed pace towards the wall to her right. Stopping in front of a portrait of her and her beloved, she removed from the wall and revealed the front of a combination safe. She opened it within four turns, and placed the invaluable goods inside. Box and all. 

She will work on the ‘order’ tomorrow. Close the shop down for the day to complete it. It was...easier to do what was asked, if it was completed as soon as possible. They saw her as capable then. Bothered her less. Wouldn’t threaten her or her family then. 

She replaced the picture, her hand held onto the wooden frame longer than necessary. Her dark eyes locked on the monster by her side. “I promise, I’ll get through this so you won’t have to fight anymore, Suzie.“

The monster exhaled loudly through her mouth and stepped away from the picture. A smile spread across her face, matching the same smile she had in the grayscale picture. Turning, Noelle left the office to go tend to her flower shop. 

Just like yesterday, it was raining. No customers had stopped by and Noelle knew there would be no skeleton monster stopping by. No, the store was peaceful. She hummed along with the radio, pruning the selection of flowers she had on display. 

It was rather lonely without Frisk, Noelle found. Her eyes kept drifting to the counter, where the human would manage the register or doze off in daydream. She needed to call the human, to let her know she was closing the shop tomorrow...and deliver the news of her painful decision. 

**BANG BANG BANG!**

“Wha!” Noelle jumped, and looked around the building, searching for the source of the banging. Was the icebox in the back going bad again?

 **BANG BANG BANG!**

Her dark eyes drifted to the front door and sighed as she pressed a hand to her forehead. She must have locked the door by accident when she went to handle some business in her office earlier. 

“Just a moment!” She called out, humming to the radio as she maneuvered through the isles of flowers towards the front entrance. It was raining heavily, and the man on the other side of the glass door was dressed in a dark coat, hat lip pulled down so she couldn’t see his face clearly. 

With a simple flick of her wrist, Noelle undone the lock on the door and pulled it open. 

“I’m sorry about that sir. Welcome-!”

* * *

Frisk shoved a spoon full of her leftover stew in her mouth, brown eyes trained on her telephone mounted next to the door to her apartment. It was nearing five in the evening and Noelle still hadn’t called her. 

She swallowed and abandoned the utensils in her bowl. She stood up, pushing her chair back away from the table. 

The heroine was done waiting. 

The shop should be closing by now, so Noelle must have forgotten to call. Frisk crossed the room of her studio styled home. If the deer wasn’t going to call her, she was going to call. 

Just as she reached for the phone, the bells started chiming, receiver vibrating with an incoming call. Frisk’s breath caught in her chest as she picked it up just after the second ring. 

“Hello?” 

“Good evening, my child. You certainly seem quite lively today!~” 

The human’s hope died. It was her mother, not Noelle. 

“Do I?” Frisk mused, leaning against the wall. She hoped her mother could hear her disappointment in her voice. “ It must be because I had the day off. I haven’t even changed out of my nightgown.~” 

She grasped the silk material of the night dress she wore as she listened to her mother laugh. “My, sounds like you're having a very good day.” 

If a good day was staying inside because you were paranoid about being hunted down by thugs or missing a call from your boss. 

“So what have you been doing today?” Frisk asked. 

“Oh, just a bit of house work. I tended to the garden before the rain started. Baked a snail pie for dinner tonight… Oh, I finally started cleaning the basement.” 

The dame faked a gasp.” Really? Well, call me impressed. I thought you’d never toss my old jumpers.” 

“Well, I have to come face to face with the fact my little girl is…” the old monster cleared her throat. “ Is a grown lady now, even if she is a bit improper. Spending all day in her nightwear.” 

“You’ve done it too!” 

“I-I don’t recall there ever being a time I’ve done such a thing.” 

“Oh, don’t deny it.” Frisk teased, a smile growing wide on her face. “You forgot to buy washing soap for one week and had to send me to the store to buy some. All you had left to wear was your night clothes!” 

The monster erupted into giggles on the other end of the phone line. “ You have a steel trap for a mind, darling.” 

“Mhmm!”

“Tell me, have you heard from that punny friend of yours yet?” Toriel asked, as he laughter calmed.

Frisk’s smile damped, “He’s not really my friend.”

“Well, if I had a gentleman visiting me everyday to exchange puns and jokes, I would consider him a friend.”

She wanted to do the same. But with Sans...something about him just made her hesitant to cross that bridge. Frisk twirled the phone cord idly with her hand. “I saw him yesterday, he wasn’t...well…he didn’t seem to be having a very good day. He didn’t want to talk. Wouldn’t even acknowledge my joke.” 

“Oh sweetie,” Frisk winced at her pitying tone. “We all have our bad days, perhaps he was just stressed. I’ve heard there’s been more violence being stirred up in the city. He could just be worried.” 

Of course her mother would know about the increased violence. Leave it to Toriel Dreemur to sniff out any sort of danger near her child. “I don’t think it was that. He...he had some business with Noelle and there had been these men harassing me-” 

“Are you okay!? You aren’t hurt are you?” 

Frisk couldn’t suppress the small chuckle that escaped her from. “I’m perfectly okay, Mom. Sans got them to beat it before things got nasty.” 

The human felt her cheeks grow warm as she recalled just how thrilled she had been when the monster had finally shown his face again. “It was nice to see him again, since he just up and disappeared for a couple of days. I just wish it was on better terms, we didn’t get to have a proper chat. “ 

“Then call him dear. Didn’t he give you his phone number?” 

Ah. Frisk felt like a sap, she hadn’t thought of that after yesterday's events. But his number was…” It’s in my apron at Noelle’s. I forgot it there.” 

“Then call her and have her read it off to you, dear.” Toriel laughed. “ To be smitten with this boy, you aren’t trying very hard to keep his attention.” 

“Says you!” She puffed out her cheeks and moved the receiver away from her ear to glare at it.” I am not crushing on him! He’s just good company!” 

“So was the man I was stuck on at your age~” 

The young woman could help but imagine herself sweet on Sans. Hanging off his arm, dolled up with rouge and color on her lips. Both of them strolling down the street, laughing happily like that one picture of her mother and Toriel’s ex-husband she had found….

“Moooooooom!” Frisk groaned breaking her self free from her embarrassing day dream.

“Yessssss?”

Frisk sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I just met him. I don’t even know the slightest thing about him…”

“Why not try to get to know the sheik? Is there any harm in doing so?” 

“I-I guess…”

“Go on and give Noelle a ring. Then call me back and let me know how it went? Don’t leave out a single detail!” 

Frisk felt the heat in her cheeks grow warmer. “O-Okay.” 

“Remember your manors, don’t tie his phone lines for too long. And make sure it’s not past seven when you ring him. I’ll be waiting to hear from you dear! --Click!”

She held onto her phone's receiver a little tighter, heart hammering in her chest. Jeez, her mother truly wanted to see her going steady. Perhaps it was so she could brag with the other women of her neighborhood, that her child was sweet with a man and able to support herself. 

Brushing her thoughts aside, Frisk pressed down the holder and clearing the line for a new call. She used her finger to dial the shop’s phone number on the rotary pad. She pressed the receiver back to her ear, her pulse roaring almost as loud as the ringing….

After two rings, Frisk received the disconnection tone. 

Confused, the human tried again, only this time she got the disconnection tone immediately after she had dialed. Hanging up the phone, Frisk turned and headed towards her wardrobe without hesitation. 

Something was wrong. 

The shop’s phone lines were in great shape, it never dropped calls. She stripped her nightgown, tossed it in the basket for her dirty clothes. Frisk tugged on a pair of black trousers, and the first shirt she touched, a red blouse that only had three buttons at the collar and long sleeves. She thrust her arms through the sleeves of her worn over coat and tugged on her old leather boots, for going socks in her hast. 

She swiped her apartment keys off the hook by her door and locked up before all but running off towards her workplace. 

Outside, her beloved city was grim. 

Darkened by the clouds and rain, that also drove off most of the normal travelers... It failed to shine. 

No...it was Frisk who failed to see its beauty. Her mind only shrouded in worry caused by the discounted phone lines. 

She forced her legs to move fast with each step, sprinting down the empty sidewalk, chasing the trolley that seemed to move much faster than normal. Her breath was ragged, coming in short spurts as she continued to push herself. Finally, the sweet salvation came to her. 

The black trolley car that carried passengers the closest to the monster district, was stopped just ahead of her. She reached out her hand as she drew close to it. Light tan fingers brushed against the brass rail just as it began to move out of her reach. 

“D-Damn it!” 

She reached again, leaping for her destination. Finally, her hand caught the rail. Frisk struggled to pull herself closer as the car began gaining speed. She grabbed the rail with her other hand and hoisted her petite form up, boots scrapped the pavement as she wrestled with pulling her soaked form over the rail and to safety. 

She collapsed on the metal surface of the trolley car, seated on her knees, sucking in as much air as her lungs could hold. She made it on the trolley. That was one hurdle jumped. 

She scooted closer to the wall of the trolley’s cabin, under the awning and out of the rain. It was only three more stops, and then she would have to get off. She pulled her legs in close to her chest and rested her head on her knees as she slowed her breathing. 

Her mind was racing with all the possibilities of why Noelle’s phone was down. Had the power been knocked out from the rain? Did she forget to pay a bill? The reindeer monster had done that once. Did she damage it by accident? Noelle could be rather clumsy…. What if someone cut the line? 

What if those thugs from yesterday returned to the shop and targeted Noelle this time? 

Frisk bit her lip in worry. She prayed it wasn’t so. She didn’t think she could fight them off if she came across them. The heroine, despite her tough talk, wasn’t a fighter. She wasn’t even sure if she could throw a proper punch without getting hurt. 

Frisk didn’t have much more time to dwell on her dark thoughts. Her stop approached and she was forced to stand on tired legs and jump from the trolley. 

Her landing was rough. She managed to land on the pavement feet first with bent knees, but she lost her balance and scraped her palms as she caught herself on the asphalt. 

Hissing, she stood again, and pressed her injured hand against her thighs, hoping the pressure would stop the burning sensation for the time being. It didn’t delay her much though, as she continued her journey onwards to the floral store in the best jog she could muster. 

The streets in the monster district were bare, other than the occasional homeless creature hunkered down under whatever shelter they could find. Frisk was grateful, it kept her path clear. It was less obstacles to overcome. 

The heroine stopped as she rounded the last corner before Noelle’s shop, to catch her breath. She braced her hurt palms on her lower thighs, bent over, huffing. Her fingers and toes were frozen, and her face prickled with a numb tingling. 

“Just… huff...a little...more…” 

Frisk started moving again, walking this time and a hurried pace. Her eyes were trained on the dark store front. The curtains were pulled too, but the bars hadn’t been lowered. There was still the golden glow shining through the glass door, illuminating the dark sidewalk. 

The power was on. That was one theory crossed off of her list. 

Reaching the door, Frisk grasped the iron handle and pulled - it was locked. Tsking, She raised a hand to knock on the glass -

There was movement of a dark figure in the backroom, and a muted plea.

“P-P-Please, I don’t know! I just sell flowers, I don’t work for them!” 

Frisk back peddled away from the door and darted to the alley next to the shop. She pressed her back against the brick wall. 

Someone was inside with Noelle. Someone that was making her cry out. A potential threat…

She needed to phone the police, but...Frisk knew it wouldn’t do any good. Dirty cops would hear the dispatch and jump the ‘call’, never responding... 

She couldn’t rally help, because no sane monster would come to a screaming human’s help in the dark. No matter the reason. Not with how tense the times currently were…

Frisk looked down at her trembling hands, she curled her fingers in only to relax them and repeat the action over. She would have to be enough for now. She could sneak in through the office window...assess the situation better...then find a way to help Noelle. 

It was a long shot in the dark, but it was all she had at the moment. 

Frisk knew she couldn’t do much. She was a human. She didn’t have any magic to help her or some incredible strength. But she had her courage and determination. Her mother had always said she was strong-willed.

She moved through the alley quietly, making her way to the back of the shop. Spying the window of Noelle’s office, Frisk made her way towards the massive trash bin the shop shared with other businesses on the block. She pressed her hands against the hefty object and pushed, leaning all of her weight into the object to move it. Thankfully, it wasn’t full and screeched against the ground and it inched closer to the human’s objective. 

Frisk stepped back away from the trash bin, examining her work while resting her body. It wasn’t perfectly aligned, but it would do. She could make it work. 

Climbing on to the black metal top, the human was cautious not to slip on the slick surface. She reached up to the window, fingertips working under the pane and lifting up with some effort. Painstakingly slow, the window moved upwards. Frisk only forced it up just enough for her to wiggle her way into the office. 

Doing so wasn’t as easy as she thought. Her arms screamed their protests as she pulled herself up on the ledge, squeezing head first into the opening she created… Frisk's grip slipped, causing her to fall forward into Noelle’s office, head first. She barely kept herself from slamming loudly on the ground, managing to regain her grip on the window’s frame. Her palms were screeching in agony as wood bit into raw skin. 

Gently, she eased her grasp and let her body drop the rest of the way down, landing quietly on the soles of her feet. 

She was officially inside. 

There wasn’t time to celebrate. Cries, smacks, shouts, and cracks echoed around her. Muted only in volume by the walls that surrounded Frisk. Her legs quaked as she dared to move closer towards the wooden door separating her, Noelle, and whoever else was in the building with them. 

She held her labored breath, listening intently. 

“Where is she!?”  
_CRACK!_

Noelle’s harsh cough rang in Frisk’s ears. “I-I don’t know. I let her go yesterday, I’ve not seen her since.” 

“Don’t lie to us, ya’ fuckers don’t let anyone go that ease. Where. Is. She.” 

“I don’t know!!” 

It was silent, before Noelle's ear piercing shriek tore through the shop. 

“Tell me, before I let Matty here break your other antler off.” 

“I-I…-hic- I…I….don’t know. -hic- S-She’s probably at h-h-h-home.”

There was a sickening crack and another ear curdling screech. Frisk found her stomach twisting in knots. There were at least two men...Frisk looked around Noelle’s office, searching for something she could use as a weapon. Wincing with each scream, becoming more hasty with each deafening crack… She didn't want to fight, but her options were narrowing.

 _’There has to be something!’_

Panic was starting to set in. Noelle couldn't keep enduring this torture...Frisk need to figure something out and fast. Brown eyes glanced towards the chair behind the door and saw her familiar green and yellow apron neatly folded on the wooden seat. 

A new idea started to form in Frisk's frantic mind.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

She closed her eyes and pressed her hands against her ears, trying to drown out her employer's cries. 

When it was over, Frisk grabbed the old apron and rushed to the other side of Noelle’s. She fished through the pockets of her smock, her vision starting to blur as she tried to focus on her task and not the weak pleas of the monster in the next room. The moment her fingers brushed against the familiar crumpled up piece of paper, Frisk yanked it free and smoothed it out on the desk. She just hoped Noelle had separate phone lines…

Picking up the receiver, Frisk felt her tears finally fall as the waiting dial tone greeted her. Noelle just might make it out of this alive. 

The human scrambled to dial the number Sans had given her. This was definitely not the reason why he’d have given it to her. But what choice did she have? She knew she couldn’t fight these thugs and the police would most likely not show up…And calling him seemed to be her only other option. 

The human picked up the phone base and crawled under Noelle’s desk, receiver still pressed to her ear by her shoulder. 

It felt like eternity before some picked up on the sixth ring. 

“HELLO? THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS SPEAKING. WHO IS CALLING AT SUCH A LATE HOUR?”

Frisk choked. She must have dialed the wrong number...but she could still get help! 

“HELLO?”

Swallowing thickly, she answered the stranger. 

“W-We need help.” 

“HELP? WHO IS THIS? “ 

“Nineteenth avenue. N-Noelle’s flower shop. T-They’re…...They’re” Frisk covered her mouth with her hand as the sobs finally started to curse her. Another sickening crack echoed in the background. “Beating her!“ 

As if on cue, Noelle’s screams ripped through the air and forced more terrified sobs from the human’s throat. “I-I can’t help her. They don’t know I’m here…” 

The phone line was silent on the other side before there was a clatter and a distant call from the answering voice. “S-SANS! BROTHER!-” 

Frisk’s eyes widened and a new round of silent cries shook her form. It was Sans’ number! Just someone else had answered her call. She would be able to get Noelle help. The deer would be saved. They both would be safe- 

“ who is this!?” 

Frisk nearly dropped the phone. She had never heard Sans’ voice so hateful or urgent before. Rubbing her running nose with her coat sleeve, Frisk answered him in a hushed voice. 

“S-Sans, please help. Noelle…there are hoods at the shop, -hic- beating her. Questioning her...!” She could barely contain her fearful weeping.

There was a brief pause. 

“....stay hidden. don’t move and be quiet.” 

The phone line went dead. 

Frisk tried to calm her breathing as she hung up the telephone and placed it on the ground. She pulled her legs closer to her torso and bit her tongue hard each time she could hear Noelle’s weak cries and whimpers. She had gotten help. Sans was going to get someone or...come to Noelle’s aid. 

Yet, Frisk felt useless as she hid. Listening to the yelling, snapping of bones, and pleading whimpers….was the truly nothing else she could do? Maybe she could sneak back around the front of the store and beat on the glass, causing a distraction so Noelle could escape-

_**POW!** _

The world went silent. The screaming and cries had stopped. Even Frisk’s sobs stopped as the gunshot replayed over...and over...and over…

The damsel was a statue of flesh. Unable to move as she heard the following audible ‘THUD’ outside of the office. She heard their laughter, so sinister...and malicious. 

“Did you see that guys? Did you see the look on her face? Priceless! She really thought I wasn't going to shoot! Fuckin’ dumb slut.” 

_‘No….no...no..no no no no no no.'_

“Gross, the fuckin' shit is on my pants. I just bought these last week.” 

“Quit your yappin’ and grab the gasoline and matches. We need to torch the place before the damn heathens show up. They’re probably hot on our trail thanks to that smiling crumb.” 

She couldn’t breath. Her throat constricted and the air burned her lungs. Was Sans too late? No, no. He couldn’t be. She was still alive. Noelle would be okay- 

“What the-UGH!” 

_RIPPPPPP! SNAP!_

“Nathan!!! Fuck! Jason they’re here-Oh, Hell no!”

_POW! POW! POW! HISSS!_

“Take that ya’ shitbag- GAH! COUGH COUGH” 

Frisk wrapped her arms around her legs as the smell of smoke filled the office. Chaos...everything was turning into pure chaos outside of the office. She was starting to lose hope that both she and Noelle would survive this. 

_CRASH!_

“ chase ‘em! paps, look for the girl in the front, i’ll take office and grab the merchandise.” 

The doorknob to the office jiggled. Frisk drew in what could very be her last breath. Someone was coming in. The aggressive bangs pounded twice, before the door gave way....

Smoke poured into the room and Frisk covered her mouth and nose trying to filter the cancerous air...trying to keep herself from coughing, from giving away her hiding spot. 

Heavy footsteps caused the floorboards to squeal from strain. There was shuffling, a thud of something falling on the ground. The assailant coughed harshly as the smoke became thicker. Frisk’s eyes stung madly. Whether it was from her overflowing tears or the building fumes, she didn’t know. There was the soft turn of a dial, a click and the groan of metal...more rustling. 

It was a robbery. That had to be the safe being opened.

Frisk clawed at her face, eyes squeezed closed as a new sorrow penetrated her soul. She and Noelle were going to die because of some petty thieves! Unable to help herself, Frisk gasped from her pain, straining to keep her voice silent. 

The footfalls started again. They grew closer and closer. When they stopped a pair of blood and dust cracked dress shoes were directly in front of her. 

This was it. The final kiss off. 

She was going to die, either by the murderer before her….or claimed by the smoke and flames consuming Noelle’s shop. There was no escape, no way out. She wouldn’t be able to sweet talk her way to safety this time. 

Her breath came in short pants, wild and uncontrolled. She trembled, brown eyes wide locked on the sullied shoes before her. 

The floor creaked as the man bent over, a hand reached down...boney fingers brushed against her leg tenderly...before snatching the light tan appendage and yanking Frisk from her hiding spot. 

She screamed. 

She kicked. She flailed. She threw her hands up with curled fists as punches. Frisk fought with air and the hands that grabbed at her wrist. If she was going down… she would do it fighting, desperate to cling on to life. 

“ kid...” 

She kept her eyes closed, pulling at her wrists as they were pinned roughly to the wooden floor beneath her. 

“ kiddo, quit….buttercup!”

Frisk thrust her legs up against the man’s torso, twisting her body as she tried to squirm free. She sputtered on smoke, hacking as she continued to fight.

“ enough frisk!” 

The human paused her wrestling, opening her reddened eyes finally looking at her attacker. He knew her name...he knew her…

White bone filled her sight, narrowed eye sockets with bright white lights gazed down at her in annoyance and concern. 

It was Sans. He came. He was here. She was safe. Noelle was safe. _They_ were safe. 

The heroine let out a painful wail as she wrapped her arms around the skeleton’s neck. She pressed her face into his chest and released all of her held back screams. Her hands took a hold of his vest, balling the fabric in her fists as she refused to let go. 

Sans said nothing. His arms wrapped around her, picking Frisk up off the floor as he stood with some difficulty. He adjusted the human's positioning once standing. Her legs draped over one of his arms, the other still wrapped around her torso, a boney hand on her head keeping her face pressed against his chest. 

Sans maneuvered through the smoke filled building like it was the home of an old friend. Not fumbling, knowing the clear route to his desired exit. 

Clean air filled Frisks lungs as her tears became dry, unable to weep no more. The skeleton placed the human on her feet, but she refused to release her hold on him. She felt his rough fingers gently pry at her grasp. “ ‘c’mon kiddo, time to let me go.” 

Frisk released the monster reluctantly, looking up at him with a tear and soot stained face, cheeks red from her grief and fear. “ N-Noelle, is she okay!?” She practically yelled at her savior, desperation grabbing at her soul. 

“ let’s get you cleaned up and taken care of. hate to tell you buttercup, you look rather _wilted._ " He grabbed her wrist, brushing off her question. 

“No!” The human yanked away from his touch and skeleton’s eye sockets went dark. “Where’s Noelle!? Is she-”

**“ she’s gone.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we kicked this story off with fluff, it's only right to end the introductory with some not so fluffy stuff.  
> But now the real fun can begin! <3
> 
> Thank you all for your support. I hope you are enjoying the story thus far! It's made me very happy to see how many people are interested when we've only just began.


	4. Just a quick chat...

She was gone. 

There would be no more smiles. No more cheerful laughter. No more sunny afternoons singing in the shop. 

No more taunts or moments where the deer would shyly hide behind Frisk when a new customer spoke highly of her work. 

Noelle Holiday had died.

Sirens blared in the distance, but it was deaf to Frisk’s ears. She could only hear glass popping and the flames crackling as the flower shop was consumed by the amber heat. Not even the light rain was able to quieten the inferno. She watched, refusing to look away. She...Noelle was still in the shop. Her dust becoming one with the ashes of her hard work. 

It was wrong. So, so wrong. 

She finally turned her head to look at her saviors. Sans and the other tall skeleton were talking very hushly, backs to Frisk just an arm’s length away. She couldn’t quite understand their words, but the human couldn’t careless. They were probably debating on what to do next. Just as Frisk should be doing. 

But the human couldn’t make herself move on. She hasn’t experienced this level of travesty since before Toriel found her abandoned on the streets. And that was just a fleeting memory of hard times. 

Frisk’s gaze returned to the blaze and she tightened her grip on her upper arms. How did she move on? What did she do next after witnessing and hearing such...horrors? 

“ EXCUSE ME MISS.” 

Frisk blinked dull eyes, turning her gaze away from the fiery shop to the tall Skeleton standing to her left. He had the same voice from the person who had answered Sans’ phone. 

“I KNOW YOU ARE…UPSET. “ He looked away sheepishly, rubbing the back of his skull. He was really...really tall. At least seven feet.” BUT WE, MY BROTHER AND I THAT IS, NEED YOU TO ACCOMPANY US TO OUR PLACE OF WORK. THE BOSS WOULD LIKE A WORD WITH YOU.”

Frisk didn’t say anything at first, eyes looking back at the fire. Why would they want her to leave? She should stay, speak with the police and firemen, tell them about the botched robbery that ended in flames. And why did their boss need to speak with her? What could be more important than this? Overseeing that Noelle’s remains, her hopes and dreams, were properly cared for and justice sought. 

She looked back at the tall skeleton- his name...was Papyrus, he was dressed nicely. Grey long sleeve button up collared shirt with a black and orange vest on top of it, black tie in a simple knot, golden accents and cuff links. His long legs were covered by pressed black slacks and he wore shined matching dress shoes. 

She glanced over to Sans and found him wearing the attire, but with a white button down shirt, navy vest and his black fedora seated on his head. He looked more messy, with dust and ash covered shoes, a tear in his vest on his side right... just above the handle of a handgun tucked into his waistband. 

_“I try to avoid any prolonged waits...”  
“Normally the pick up is much later in the day. “  
“The Boss probably has work for him now...”  
“their organization has business in the trading…” _

_Noelle’s voice and body always trembling when spoken to or speak about Sans…._

“I…I’m sorry.” The human took a step back. She turned and bolted down the street, away from the duo. 

_‘Crap. Crap. Crap!’_

Frisk pushed her body to move faster, plagued with fear. 

How had she not put two and two together sooner? The fancy clothes of a businessman, the odd business deals, that smile with terror of a killer… How he wasn’t even phased by the thugs in the shop. How nervous-no how _fearful_ Noelle had been around him! 

Sans was...he had to be…

She forced her feet to skid to a stop, nearly causing her to fall. Her breath wild pants as she bawled her fists at her side, hands trembling. Frisk’s eyes were focused fearfully on the skeleton standing just a mere foot in front of her. 

“H-How….did he…” She whispered her thoughts, unable to look away. A chill swept over her body as if she was looking death in the eyes. 

His permanent grin, that was once something she found enduring, now seemed wicked and vile. Twisted with an unknown malicious intent.

“ what’s up kid? why the sudden bail?”

He seemed so relaxed, hands stuffed in his pant’s pockets as he blocked Frisk’s path. Her jaw was clenched, she couldn’t answer him…

“ oh, i get it. ya were just so moved ya just had to _move_. now yer’ speechless cause i caught ya’.” Sans pulled out a cigar already cut, ready for a smoke, from his breast pocket. He placed it between his teeth and lit the sweet tobacco with a flick of magic. 

The skeleton took a long drag and let it out slowly, smoke billowing around him. He narrowed his eyes, not matching the smile on his face. “ right?”

Frisk struggled to keep her composure. To think she had just clung to this …this killer! She swallowed her fear, narrowed her eyes and tried her best to still her shaking hands. 

“ I won’t go with you.” She told him sternly, hoping it sounded more brazen than her inner turmoil. 

He raised an eyebrow as he flicked the ash from his cigar. “ i don’t remember askin’.” 

Frisk took multiple steps backwards before turning to take of again- 

“AH!” 

She fell this time, as she nearly collided with the stocky monster. Landing on her bottom , the human didn’t even bother trying to stand again as she scouted away from Sans. 

“Wh-What do you guys want from me!?” She demanded. “ What reason do you need me to go with you!?”

Frisk watched as that permanent smile fell...turning into a frown as the skeleton looked down at her. “ look kid, i don’t make the rules or call the shots. i just do what i’m asked.” 

He squatted down in front of her, smile back in place again as he let out another puff of smoke. “ so, just come with us, and then ya’ can do whatever ya’ want from there. the big man just wants a little word with ya’…”

“ Your boss.” Frisk stated more for herself.

“ yep.” 

Frisk hung her head, biting her lower lip. Why did a mobster, specifically, the one in charge of the monster’s own under belly; want to speak with her? She was just a normal citizen. Sure she was terrible at keeping her nose clean all the time, sometimes over hearing things she shouldn’t or being a little too curious; but she had never messed with the mobs. Until recently...

“ just a quick chat.” Sans assured her, offering a hand as he stood back up. 

Frisk looked at Sans’ hand. It was made up entirely of bones, cracked and roughened by years of unknown hard work. “Promise…” Her brown eyes shifted their gaze to bore into the white lights of Sans’ own eyes. “Promise I won’t get hurt? That’ll be able to go back home afterwards? “ 

“ heh. heh. um...” The Skeleton kept his hand extended, though his other one scratched at his bony cheek. “ i don’t make promises i can’t keep, buttercup.”

It hurt hearing those words that denied her safety. He couldn’t protect her. Couldn’t promise that he won’t be ordered to do something horrible to her. That she could go home and would be able to hug her mother again. 

He wasn’t the savior she thought. 

He couldn’t be the friend she desired.

He was a devil that had sneaked close and snagged her in his little game before she had even noticed. 

Now Frisk had no other option, but to play this game she managed to get dragged into. She was backed into check, with only one option to ensure she wouldn’t end up in checkmate.

Swallowing her fear and squashing the voice in her head screaming ‘NO!’, she nodded her head firmly once. Brown eyes refused to look at Sans, “Fine.”

“atta’ girl.” His shoulders seemed relaxed and his smile more genuine. 

The human took a hold of his outreached hand, letting the monster help pull her up to her feet. “ You aren’t going to knock me out, hogtie, and toss me in a trunk are you?” 

The skeleton shook his head and finished off his cigar, tossing it on the ground and smothering it with the bottom of his shoe. “ nah. too much work. ” He winked at her. 

Frisk looked away with a defeated smile while she attempted to wring some of the rain water from her over coat. If the situation were a better one, she would have laughed at his open displease for work.

_’How can he act so casual about this? Is...is it a regular thing for Sans?’_

Sans escorted her back towards the shop, his left hand hovering just above the small of her back as they walked. No doubt it was so he could snatch her before she darted off again, if the human was foolish enough to try it. 

With each step, Frisk found her nerves becoming more and more unbearable. Smoke still lingered in the air, reminding her of the tragedy that had befallen her employer. Sans’ hand on her back, a touch of promising death. And his close proximity to his side brought a shameful heat to her cheeks as she recalled the brief day dream she had of them walking down the sidewalk as a steady fling. It seemed so foreign how she, just hours ago, had such a ludicrous idea of her and Sans implanted by her mother. 

Once she was free from this nightmare. Frisk would try her damnedest never to see the monster again. 

She was pulled to a stop by Sans when they made it to a parked black brougham with tinted windows. The driver’s door flung open and out stepped Papyrus with a blinding smile. “THERE YOU ARE BROTHER!” 

“ heya, pap.” Sand greeted with a lazy smile. “ caught the human for you. she couldn’t resist my good looks, nearly fainted at the sight of me. heh. could even say she really _fell_ for me.”

Frisk covered her face with a hand, face burning red and head held down from Sans’ horrible timed joke. 

Papyrus made a disgruntled noise and stumped his foot, smile fading in an unamused grin. “YOU'RE ALLOWED THAT ONE SINCE YOU CAPTURED THE HUMAN.”

The tall skeleton’s black eyes landed on Frisk, ignoring his brother’s lame pun. He bent at the waist, so his eyes were level with the human, causing her to look up in surprise. “THAT WAS VERY RUDE OF YOU, RUNNING OFF WHILE SOMEONE WAS SPEAKING. HONESTLY< IT WAS LIKE A CHILD AND NOT A YOUNG LADY.” 

The heroine felt her face grow even warmer from his scolding. His tone wasn’t harsh, but it reminded her of the time her mother would reprimand her as a child. She looked away from the tall skeleton, embarrassed. “S-Sorry.”

She wasn’t sure why, but she had felt compelled to apologize to him.

“NEH HEH HEH.” His black gloved hand reached up and ruffled her hair gently, a grin spreading across his bony face. “APOLOGY ACCEPTED, LITTLE HUMAN.” Papyrus stood back to his full height and opened the back passenger door, holding it for Frisk. “NOW, IN YOU GO. WE CAN”T KEEP THE BOSS WAITING!” 

Frisk hesitated, shuffling her feet. She glanced back at Sans, his white pupils daring her to try to escape. Running wasn’t an option with Sans’ weird ability to just ‘appear and disappear’ where he wanted to as he pleased. Just recalling the uncanny power, caused a shiver to crawl up the human’s back.

Ducking inside the vehicle, Frisk slid inside with an uncertain mind. 

Papyrus and Sans weren’t far behind her, with Papyrus taking the driver seat and Sans claiming the front passenger. As soon as the engine roared to life, the latest music a faint hum through the radio, the car sped off down the street with an unimaginable speed. 

The car she was being escorted in was easily the most luxurious thing Frisk had the pleasure to experience in her life. The seats were plush and covered in finely stitched leather. The finishings on the door were of lacquered dark wood and silver. The car drove smooth, much better than the Trolley or taxis. The only disappointment Frisk had, was the darkly tinted windows and divider between the front seats and rear passenger seats. Combined with the darkness of the night and rain, Frisk couldn’t see where they were heading. Papyrus also drove like a maniac, taking turns far too quickly for Frisk to properly gain her bearings. It was frustrating. 

The brother’s were silent, other than Papyrus singing along spiritedly with whatever tune that played on the radio. It was something Frisk was thankful for. 

She leaned her head against the cool glass of the window. Her body was worn, cold and exhausted. Brown eyes closed as she tried to embrace what could be her last moment of peace. 

It was a struggle. Her mind kept thinking about Noelle and her screams. About how heartbroken her mother would be if she was popped by these crooks. About how, despite the terrors she has witnessed, Ebott City still manages to shine so beautiful. About how her life would have ended if she hadn’t caused so much trouble…

Brown eyes open in a slow flutter. 

_’Huh?’_

She was no longer slumped against the window of the Gaster brother’s fancy car. She was laying on a bed, tucked under a warm blanket, head cushioned by a pillow as she gazed up a white tile ceiling. 

Her head was aching, limb stiff from her restless slumber. It was uncomfortable.

Closing her eyes again, she tried to will herself back to sleep, if only for a few more minutes-her eyes to fling open and Frisk to bolt up from the sheets that offered comfort. 

She wasn’t in the car! 

Panicked, her eyes wildly searched the room, head throbbing. She noticed the wood paneled room was bare aside from the bed she slept on, a single wooden chair with her over coat draped over it, and....a small white dog with beady eyes staring directly at her, wagging its fluffy tail.

Seeing such an adorable creature, Frisk forgot her worries briefly. She smiled, peeling the covers away from her body and swinging her legs off the side.

Oh, her boots were gone too. She paused for a moment, looking at her bare feet, wondering who had taken her boots off of her. 

A whine, high pitched and pleading, disrupted her thoughts. She returned her attention back to the dog, boots forgotten as she stood from the bed and crossed the room with careful steps. 

Kneeling by the white creature, Frisk reached her hand towards its head slowly, and began scratching gently behind the dog’s pointed ear. “Whose such a good puppy?” 

The creature pushed its head against her palm, twisting it;s body to roll over on its back. Frisk lowered her other hand to the dog’s exposed belly, gently rubbing it in a soothing back and forth motion. The dog seemed to almost melt against her touch, letting out a whine of satisfaction.

If only Frisk could be as happy as the creature before her. 

She continued petting the fluffy animal as her mind started to ponder her situation. She must have fallen asleep on the way to meet…’The Boss’. Which meant, she must be in a room at the monster mob's place of business. But if she was, it was odd they would leave her alone, unattended. Unless…

Frisk paused her petting session with the dog, standing from her knelt position. When she turned to head towards the room’s only exit, the white puppy began barking, begging for her attention. 

“Shhh, Shh! “ She hushed the animal, kneeling again to pat its head gently. “I’ll give you more attention in a minute. I want to see if there’s a way out of this room.” 

Standing, the creature was quiet this time, though the dog still looked at Frisk with pleading eyes as she turned and quickly ventured to the door. She gave the brass door knob an experimental twist. It was locked. 

The human huffed in displeasure and began knocking lightly on the wooden panels of the wall. She read in a book once, that sometimes gangs would keep a hidden spare key somewhere hidden in the captive rooms in case a goon was trapped. She listened for the sound of hollowing in her gentle knocks, but they were all muted. The human chewed her bottom lip as she got down on all fours and began to pull at the floorboards, hoping to find the floating one for hidden compartments…

The white dog started whining as Frisk worked her way to the boards by the bed. She ignored the creature’s soft crying, until there was a jiggle of the doorknob and an audible click. 

She froze as the door was pushed open and soft jazz floated into the room. The white dog perking up and beginning to bark in excitement heading to the door to greet the newcomer.

“Woah. Easy, easy GD. Thank you for keeping an eye on our guest and alerting us she was awake. You may go join the other’s now.” 

Frisk stood slowly, watching as the door was opened further and the cheerful dog scurried out of the room. 

The monster that entered was enormous. His very presence screamed regality. Fur made of snow, hair and beard composed of gold streaked with a few pieces of silver from age and stress. The monster had sharpened horns on top of his head that gleamed dangerously. His body was broad, built with raw power. His suit is a pure white with a purple vest partially covered by the sleek white jacket. Golden accents adorn the attire and a golden flower was settled in the boss monster’s left breast pocket. 

The human folded her hands together in front of her stomach and swallowed the lump of nerves building up in her throat. Finally, those dark brown eyes turned her way as the Monster pushed more into the room. 

Both were speechless as their wide eyes locked. 

Frisk had seen this monster before, she realized. Looking into his brown eyes, though no longer warm as they had been in the pictures, there was no denying it. This monster, though she could not recall his name, was her mother’s former husband. His eyes were starting to wrinkled at the corners from age, but otherwise he looked unchanged from the monochrome photos. She hadn’t imagined that she would finally meet the monster that had been there for her mother’s best moment and worst, here. 

While the human knew what her familiarity was, she had no clue why the monster before her looked as if he was seeing a ghost. She had never encountered him before in person, only in the photo albums her mother kept hidden away.

It was painful to watch. As the monster raised a hand, reaching for her with a look of relief and tears prickling in his eyes. His snout tipped upwards, showing a trembling smile.“Ch-Chara?”

He took a step forward and Frisk matched it with two steps back. 

_’Chara?‘_

The human, unable to speak, unable to shatter this broken monster’s delusions with her own voice shook her head in response to his call. 

“My precious child-”

“Hey boss,” Frisk tore her sight away from the massive goat being to a new monster that joined them. 

The rather tough looking female with blue scaly skin, was sight to behold. Her webbed hand shook the massive goat monster’s shoulder as she tried to gain his attention. She had fiery red hair pulled back into a high ponytail, red and blue fins protruding from her head, and left eye covered by a black eye patch. While her voice was raspy and she carried herself , the female was beautiful. She had an athletic figure hidden by a loose white button up and black vest. Her legs were long and clad in black high-waist slacks and shiny boots, freshly polished. 

“Boss...boss...ASGORE!” The woman shook the giant's shoulder aggressively. ‘Asgore’, as he was referred to, didn’t budge. His gaze fell from Frisk, eyes squinted shut in an unknown pain. He refused to answer his companion, who’s actions grew more violent and shout louder the longer he remained unmoving and mute. 

Narrowed eyes turned towards Frisk. The human’s breath caught in her chest. The woman’s eyes were frightful, cat-like in beauty, but grotesque with yellow sclera and solid black irises. 

“YOU!” She hissed as she stepped in front of the other monster “What did you do to him you fucking disgusting human!” 

Her hand thrust upwards into the air, a cyan light forming above her palm and bursting into the shape of a spear. Her blue hand grabbed it tightly, spinning it briefly before aiming the deadly point at Frisk’s throat. 

Throwing her hands up, Frisk showed her palms towards her aggressor a nervous smile on her face. “I-I didn’t do anything. He started acting this way when he walked into the room!“ 

“Yeah right, like I’ll believe that load of crap!” Frisk felt a rough tug of her chest, her heart skipped a beat.

Uh-oh. This was bad...really, _really_ bad.

“W-Why don’t we just talk this out?” The human pleaded. “There’s no need to fight!”

“So you can poison my mind like you did to The Boss?! Hell No!” 

“I didn’t poison him! I haven’t even spoken to him!”

“Stop your pathetic whining!” 

“I didn’t-”

Frisk’s voice died in her throat as the air her lung exhaled all at once. The air was charged with the static of the female monster’s magic. The color of her vision began to fade, leaving the world only in shades of black, white, and gray...The monster’s glowing blue spear was the only source of color in her world. The blue fish-like monster held up her free hand, pointer and middle fingers pointed at the human’s chest. With a quick ‘come hither’ gesture, Frisk felt her heartbeat increase and her soul was forced from her body’s protective shell with a sickening ‘pop’. 

Floating casually from her chest and hovering just inches away from her body, was the bright crimson heart shape form of Frisk’s soul. 

The human went stiff. Sweat beginning to pour down her face as the blue-fin monster smiled wickedly, her yellow pointed teeth on full display. Her mother was going to kill her, if this monster didn’t. 

The blue monster aimed her spear upwards, summoning a barrage of similar blue spears, eye chaotic as she glared down her human opponent. “You’ll pay what you did to Asgore with your life!”

Desperate, Frisk corralled her soul toward her chest with her hands. She covered her fragile soul and pressed it against her bosom, both as a shield and as encouragement for it to re-enter her body and be hidden away from danger. “Can you listen to me? Just for a minute? I’m sure I can prove to you that I haven’t-” 

“ENOUGH!” The female monster shouted, her arm raised arm trembling. “Even _if_ you didn’t do something to Asgore, you’re a human with a soul of determination! That’s more than enough reason to kill you here and now!” 

Frisk kept her gaze on the blue scaled monster, unwavered by her words. She knew, she knew what the monster said was true. She had a determined soul, one of the seven human souls that could shatter a monster’s soul, that actually posed a threat because she could gain lethal magic. 

Her mother told Frisk from a young age how precious her soul was. How if she allowed a monster to see it, they would hate her unjustly. Toriel taught her how to win with kindness, to run, to avoid fighting and win with her words. Win by pursuing the peace, by showing mercy to her enemies when they won’t for her.

“ Y-You don’t have to do this! I’ve never hurt another soul in my life, despite what the others have done-” 

“AGHHH, SHUT UP!” The blue monster hurdled her arm forward in blind rage towards the human, but before her attack could launch, her arm was caught in the iron grip of her boss. 

“Asgore!” She cried out in relief and annoyance, attempting to pull her arm free from his grasp. “Let me go so I can kill this punk and claim her soul in your honor-” 

“No, Undyne. Leave the human be.” He commanded, his voice stern now the complete opposite of the defeated tone he had spoken in his hallucinations. 

Undyne’s yellow eye was wide, her mouth open to shout her defiance, but she was silenced by a cold glare from her superior. Obediently, she dispelled her magic, spears fading and Frisk’s soul returned to her being. 

The heroine released a sigh as her soul returned, her vision returning to normal, her body becoming warm...she couldn’t resist the smile forming on her face as she muttered a soft “ Thank you”.

Asgore’s attention was on her again, though he was no longer the defeated monster. No, he was cold, gaze ruthless and intimidating as he looked down on the human. Frisk’s smile faded from her face, replaced by confusion and muted terror.

How had her mother loved someone who could give such a cruel face. 

“I want to speak with the human alone, Undyne. Close the door and go gather Papyrus and Sans. I will only be a minute.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Frisk couldn’t look away from his dark eyes, even as Undyne left to do as she was told without even the slightest retort or complaint. The human was held captive by the boss monster, once again finding herself unable to move a loss for words. 

“Have a seat, child. We have much to speak about.” 

Frisk nodded her head, taking her perch on the edge of the bed, feet barely brushing the floor. Asgore grabbed the wooden chair her jack hung from, spun it around for the back of it faced Frisk, and promptly sat down. It was a little funny seeing his enormous form balancing on the tiny chair, arms folded over the top of the backrest. 

“How about we start with a proper introduction,” He suggested, his eyes softening the hard stare just a smidgen. “ I am Asgore Dreemur, and you?” He gestured towards Frisk with his right paw-like hand. 

“ Frisk Dreemur.” She answered, hands folded in her lap. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” The human added on out of politeness, despite it not being pleasurable at _all_.

The goat monster chuckled, though he wasn’t smiling. “My, isn’t that interesting. I didn’t know humans of this city had a family with the same name as I. Or are you _mocking me?_ ”

Frisk felt the hair on her neck rise, but she kept her fearless gaze on the mobster. “Not at all, sir. “ She swallowed thickly. “It’s the name of my mother, I was given it when she adopted me.” 

“Lies!” He roared, “There are no other Dreemurs that call this city home! Now tell me the truth, before I force it from you!”

“It’s the truth.” Frisk was firm in her reply, refusing to be frightened by his growing rage. “My mother is a monster like you. Her name is Toriel Dreemur, and she gave me this name when she took me in.”

Asgore was silent, eyes wide for only just a moment, before closing fully as a sinister smirk tugged at his lips. His shoulders shook heavily as he started to cackle growing louder and louder making him sound like a lunatic. Finally he calmed his raging fit of laughter to only a few snickers. “You,” His eyes grew cruel once more with a sinister shine. “Are the worst informant the humans have sent, yet. What a pitiful _rat_. Toriel is **dead**. She’s been dead for _years_! You think I’ll fall for some ploy that you’re her daughter? And let me guess, you’ve come to give me some message from her deathbed, only to strike me down when I'm ‘consumed’ by my grief?”

The monster stood and slung the wooden chair into the fair wall, it shattered loudly as wood collided with wood, Frisk’s coat gaining new tears and splinters as it fell to the ground.

“That woman killed herself when she burnt our home to the ground! I shed no more tears for some senseless fool who selfishly claimed her own life. She made her choice and I will not suffer from it, no more!”

Frisk wiped her eyes with the back of her left hand, discarding tears before they fell from her eyes. Were they from her fear or from the pain she heard in Asgore’s furious voice? 

The temperature in the room began to rise, a familiar sensation she knew from years of living under her mother’s roof. She noticed the flame building in his hand as his nostrils flared, the hatred in his eyes directed at Frisk. 

Her heart sank at the sight. Images of the burning flower shop flashed across her mind, Noelle’s screams deafening her ears… She was going to burn. Burn like her friend, like her work… Frisk could see it in his eyes, the mobster was set in ending her life himself. But she… she was determined to live! 

Her hands trembled as the flame grew bigger. Her eyes stung painfully as the tears fell from them, yet again…But Frisk stood from the bed, head held high hands by her side. She would survive this, she would.

“Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie! That’s mom’s-Toriel’s Signature pie to bake! She likes teaching and knitting!” 

“That’s common-”

“You like gardening!” Frisk continued, listing off random facts she had learned from her mother’s past life. “ You’d always go to your gardens when something was bothering you. You specifically like golden flowers, you once had a garden full of them!” 

“...” The flame started to die down, much to Frisk’s joy. She grinned at the giant monster continuing her nonsense- “Mom loves puns and has a wonderful sense of humor. She snorts when she laughs. She has to wear reading glasses when reading books or documents. Her favorite pie is sn- ”

“Snails pie.” Asgore hand dropped to his side, his eyes now holding his own tears. “She absolutely loves it, even though it’s so salty and has this horrible aftertaste.” 

Frisk nodded, her smile warm as she intertwined her fingers. “Yeah, but it’s bearable if you wash it down between bites. But my favorite is- ” 

“ Her Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie!” The two spoke together in unison. Both were wide eyed, gazing at each other, before erupting in shared laughter. 

Frisk beamed at the monster, “See? I wasn’t lying. She’s my mother and she’s alive and well.”

Asgore paws drug across his face, wiping away what tears had fallen. “Y-Yes, but why though? Why did she leave me!? Why fake her death, but keep our name?” 

Even though he was a part of the mob. Even though he had just about killed her due to a misunderstanding. Even though Asgore brought terror to so many lives...Frisk offered his tortured soul mercy. She crossed the distance between them and placed her slender hand on his upper arm as a source of comfort. 

“ I don’t know. I...I wasn’t aware my mother had done something so…” _Violent._ Frisk shook her head, smile still fixed in place. “ But I’m sure it was for a good reason. Toriel wouldn’t act so harshly otherwise.” 

The giant mobster nodded, his grief calmed for the moment as he looked down at the human with tired eyes. “I agree and I apologize for being so...brazen with you earlier. I do not trust the words of your kind easily, most who I see are rotten to the core.” 

Frisk pressed her lips together in a fine line, she couldn’t find it in herself to forgive the monster just yet, but nodded regardless. “ I understand.” 

“Now then, “ Asgore cleared his throat. “ Since you are not an obvious threat as of the moment, I shall proceed on to my intended discussion with you, Ms. Frisk.” 

Frisk blinked owlishly at the monster. “ What might that be?”

“Your new employment with me and my associates.” 

Her heart beat began to hammer in her ears. Her breath came quicker and shorter. “W-What do you mean? I don’t...I don’t understand.”

“From this day forward, you shall work for me.” He repeated with a look of concern. “Due to Noelle Holiday’s commitment to me, you have become a casualty in our affairs and to be quite frank, a liability. As a solution, I have decided to offer you employment through a variety tasks I ask to be carried out.” 

He meandered over to Frisk’s ruined jacket, picking it up off the ground. “Of course you will not be without benefits. I shall supply you with a new residence closer to us. It’ll be easier to guarantee your safety. You will not have to worry about healthcare costs, it shall be covered by us. And you shall get a weekly pension, set. No matter the work completed that week.” 

“ Mr. Dreemur, with all do respect-”

“Please, child, call me Asgore.” 

“Asgore,” Frisk corrected hesitantly. “ I can’t accept your offer. I know you are trying to correct a wrong doing, but-!”

He silenced her by holding up one of his fingers, a coy smile fixed on his face. “ There is no refusing this, human. The decision has been made. See, the moment Ms. Holiday hired you, you were a part of our business. You were working for me, even though you were not aware. Think of this as a promotion.” 

He fluffed out Frisk’s overcoat, shaking broken pieces of wood from it. “Do not forget the trouble you have already caused for me. The men who you engaged in a rather feisty conversation, burnt down a beloved flower shop of mine.” 

The human flinched from his words, trying her damnedest to not think of the beating of the reindeer monster. 

“You are now wanted by those men, for working for me, indirectly or not. Knowingly or not. They still hunger for your head. And now that you know my face, my men’s faces, and one of my dear locations, you’re even more of a liability and more valuable to them. ” He plucked a few remaining splinters from the dirt wool before walking back over to the human. 

“So you can either accept this offer, or be terminated.” He offered Frisk her coat back. “There will be no negotiations.”

Frisk took her coat from the mobster, her head hanging down in defeat, refusing to look the man in the eyes. “Yes, sir. I’ll...do my best while working for you.” She muttered. 

The heroine hugged her coat tightly to her chest, jaw locked and eyes focused on the floor. She had no options, no choice. Her hand was being forced. If her mother ever found how much trouble she caused, better yet, if she found out that she was now going to work for the man she despised… Frisk was sure she’d set the world ablaze. 

“Good, I’m glad we came to an understatement. Please do not see this as me being harsh, child. It would be odd to the others if I would let you have nice things and grant protection without a fee.” He placed his right paw on top of Frisk’s head, ruffling her already messy hair. “ I hope you will come to see this ‘business’ as an extended family. Many of your coworkers already do.” 

Frisk nodded her head, refusing to look up. 

She doubted that she could ever grow to love something so vile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as it was quite hefty in plot points.  
> Updates from this point out will be weekly, as the chapters become more detailed and some sweet sweet development starts. 
> 
> Thank you to each and every one of you, for your continued support! I'm overjoyed that so many have read and shared their thoughts!
> 
> Chapter five will be much lighter! 
> 
> Until next time!~


	5. A New Home.

It was cold. 

The sun had yet to peak over the horizon and warm the day up from last night’s rainy cold front. Maybe the human was chilled because she no longer could wear her old coat that was well loved, now tattered with a hole in the back and a ripped sleeve from a mobster's rage. 

Or maybe it was just Frisk’s mind finally trying to force her to accept her grim reality. 

She stood silently by the Gaster brother’s black town car, shivering as she glowered at the apartment building they had arrived at. 

After Asgore and her had finished discussing her new employment with him, Papyrus and Sans were at the door to escort her to her home. Both had been grinning, though Papyrus had was much more eager and rambled on about how she would ‘love being a part of the family’ the entire ride. Sans on the other hand, had been silent with a lazy smirk, content in just listening to his brother's chatter. 

Frisk had been expecting her home, the one in a not so good area of town on the second floor of a run-down high-rise. Not this well kept four story brick building on a clean street with potted plants decorating the front entrance.

Frisk wrapped her arms around her torso, hands wedged in her armpits as she attempted to keep herself warm. She made no move to head towards her escorts’ intended destination. 

This wasn’t her home. 

Unfortantely, her actions didn’t go unnoticed by the two skeletons. 

“HUMAN…” Papyrus was the one to speak up when she hadn’t moved from her spot to join them on the sidewalk. “WHY ARE YOU NOT COMING? DO YOU NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR NEW HOME?” 

She shook her head side to side rapidly. “I want to go-” She swallowed her words and quickly amended them. “I need to go to my old home. I have to gather my things from there.”

Her hands slide down from their warm shelter, only to grab the red fabric of her blouse. “I need a change of clothes and my bedding, if I want to try and be...comfortable.” She doubted it would happen easily, even if she did get her desire. 

“OH. EVERYTHING HAS ALREADY BEEN TAKEN CARE OF FOR YOU.” Papyrus spoke with his chest sticking out a little further with pride. “ WE MOVED ALL OF YOUR BELONGINGS FOR YOU WHILE YOU WERE ASLEEP AT THE SNOWDIN HIDEOUT.” 

Frisk relaxed her grip, mouth agape as she looked between the brothers. She was quick to pull herself together when she caught sight of the shorter brother winking at her with his lazy grin still in place. 

How had they known where she lived? She was sure she had never spoken of her home with Sans. On top of that, she had lived in the human populated portion of Ebott City, and in a section that wasn’t very tolerable towards monsters despite her own personal view. 

The human shivered involuntarily, but forced a strained smile as she looked at the taller skeleton. “I...I guess I should thank you then.”

“ NO NEED. IT WAS MY BROTHER'S IDEA. HE SEEMED CONFIDENT THE BOSS WOULD SPARE-”

“ it was actually an order passed down by fluffy-buns, himself.” Sans interjected his brother rather promptly, grin a bit wider. He scratched his lower back casually, not looking at the human. “ i just told em’ what i knew from our little chats and some of my results from diggin’. then the boss said he wanted a little chat with ya’, cause’ of that scuffle i helped with, and to move your stuff while ya’ll were busy talkin’. we hadn’t expected for noelle to pass as she did. “ 

His grin was still in place as he pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. Was that a hint of guilt she detected in his tone? 

“WOWIE, REALLY? I THOUGHT IT WAS BECAUSE YOU TOLD UNDYNE THE FLOWER SHOP WAS ATTACKED AND HE THOUGHT IT WAS THE HUMAN’S FAULT.”

" nope, sorry bro. it wasn't nearly that interesting." 

Frisk shuttered again, her face was lowered towards the ground. It was all she could do to hold back the revived pain at the casual mention of the nightmare that had unfolded last night. It had been a bitter reminder of Noelle’s fatality. She doubted that she would ever recover from such horrors. 

“So, how about you gentlemen show me to my new home?” Her hands tightened their loosen grip as she smiled at the two. It was a pitiful smile, her lips had barely curled up. “I’m starting to get a bit chilled.” 

“THAT’S A FANTASTIC IDEA!” Papyrus’ warmth was infectious. Frisk could feel it start to ease away some of the numbing pain in her soul as he turned on his heel to lead the way. “FOLLOW ME, LITTLE HUMAN. I SHALL SHOW YOU TO YOUR HOME!”

Frisk fell in step behind Papyrus with ease. She had to put a little more speed in her walk to keep up with Papyrus and his long strides. 

Sans followed at her side, matching her brisk pace with his lazy gait. She glanced to her right, eyeing the mobster with unease. Their past engagement was still fresh in her mind…

“ glad to see you’re starting to _warm up_ to us. you had such a _cold shoulder_ last night, _chilled_ me right down to the bone. heh heh heh.” His hands we stuffed into his pockets casually, but his gaze on Frisk didn’t seem very friendly. It was watchful. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat, keeping her eyes on the tall skeleton a few paces in front of her. She sped up her walk to try and catch up as he opened the door to her new home. “I wouldn’t have ran if you didn’t hide who you actually were.” 

He shrugged his shoulders. “ i wasn’t hidin’ anything. you just _seen straight through_ who i am. ” 

Frisk froze in the doorway, eyes locked on the shorter skeleton, as he took over holding the door for his brother. Papyrus gave them a confused look, but he was waved off by Sans as the elder brother waited for the human. 

The heroine glared at the shorter skeleton, teeth grinding together as her anger fumed. _’How dare he!’_

She had asked about him. He was always avoiding her questions, distracting her inquires about himself with his puns or shameless flirting-

His mouth twitched with suppressed laughter.

Did he...Had he just...

Frisk’s rage deflated immediately, replaced by annoyance. She stared blankly at him, face emotionless as she turned to follow after Sans’ brother, _wordlessly_. 

Sans’ love of puns and lack of seriousness was starting to really grind on her nerves.

The human caught up with Papyrus in no time, ignoring the shorter skeleton that was following closely behind her. She did her best to keep her face neutral to hide the storm of emotions building up inside her soul. Sans didn't bother to speak to her again. 

Papyrus waited for them at the bottom of a plain staircase to the far left of the building’s bottom floor. His smile not even dulled as he led Frisk to her new residence. “YOUR HOME IS ON THE TOP FLOOR. IT’S ONLY FOUR FLOORS HIGH, SO IT'S NOT TOO UNBEARABLE.” 

Papyrus climbed the stairs quickly, taking two steps at a time.” JUST THINK OF ALL THE EXERCISING YOU'LL GET BY LEAVING YOUR HOME! YOU'LL HAVE IRON CALVES WITH ALL THESE STEPS!”

Frisk couldn’t help but be infected by the skeleton’s energy. Her smile returned as she followed after him, attempting to climb the stairs just as quickly. 

By the third flight, Frisk’s legs started cramping. She had to slow her pace drastically to keep her knees from buckling under her own weight. 

When she did reach the top, she had broken out in a light sweat and her legs felt like gelatin. Her hands held onto the brass rail attached to the wall for dear life. It didn’t help that she was still exhausted from the events of the past evening, where she had ran, climbed, and then ran some more. Even though she had slept for a short spell in the car ride to meet Asgore, Frisk still hadn’t properly rested yet. 

Papyrus patted her head, a radiant smile beaming down on Frisk with pride. “WELL DONE, HUMAN! JUST REMEMBER IT WILL GET EASIER AND EASIER WITH TIME!”

The human nodded her head and focused on slowing her breathing as she rested for a moment. She looked past the tall skeleton, examining the outer hall of her new home.

The floors were a polished white tile, the walls were covered in an elegant pale golden diamond patterned wallpaper, finished off with white crown molding on the upper and lower edges of the wall. The doors to each apartment were a dark stain with golden finished knobs and golden plated apartment numbers. 

It was gorgeous, but that wasn’t what made Frisk zone out as Papyrus began speaking to her again. 

No, it was the sight of the smiling skeleton who was standing in front of the second door on the right side of the hall, idly tossing a key in the air and catching it repeatedly. 

Her mind briefly wondered how he managed to make it up stairs faster than she or Papyrus, when he had been following behind her. It was a short live thought. She already knew how he managed it, though _how_ his little magic trick worked, Frisk wasn’t sure...nor did she care at the moment. 

Her smile faded, her breathing calming as her face once more became a neutral mask. 

“ ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN?” 

“I’m fine now.” Frisk spoke, smoothing her blouse. “The hall is beautiful.”

“INDEED IT IS! THE INTERIOR DESIGN OF THESE APARTMENTS ARE QUITE LOVELY. SHALL WE GO SEE THE INSIDE OF YOUR HOME?” 

Papyrus moved to the side to let Frisk by, his smile was smaller, but it seemed more peaceful. The human looked away before her face could become flush. The more time she spent with Papyrus, the more it seemed unnatural to think the young gentleman was affiliated with the monster mob. How could someone with such a kind smile and overflowing energy, be an advocate for such sinful work?

Frisk moved past him, heading toward Sans and what she presumed to be the door of her new apartment. She pushed her thoughts aside, focusing on her new home. She hoped her new home was close to the likeness of her old humble abode. It was just herself she cared for and Frisk didn’t need anything ‘extra’ than just the essentials she had at her old home.

Pausing in front of Sans, Frisk was met with his infamous grin. He caught her key in his bony hand with one last toss, offering it to her with the precious metal trinket laying on the metacarpals of his bony hand. 

“ pretty small key for a kingdom, right?” 

His white eye-lights were trained on her, but the human ignored the calculating stare as she swiped the key from his palm with a gentle motion of her hand. 

“ Perhaps, but it’s mine and that’s enough for me.” Her voice was even, holding no malice or irritation in it. Frisk stepped back to politely give the skeleton room to move away from her door. 

Sans stepped to the side, freeing her door from his blockade. “ heh, alright.“

Frisk stepped forward once Sans moved, not delaying as she inserted the key into the dead bolt and turned to unlock the front door of her home. 

“ I DID MY BEST TO PUT EVERYTHING YOU HAD IN THE SAME PLACE AS YOUR OLD HOME. “ Papyrus spoke up as Frisk pushed the door open. “BUT, THERE'S A BIT MORE SPACE THAN YOUR OTHER…” 

The human took two steps into her home, flicked on the light switch to the left of the door and gasped. 

True to their words, her furniture and personal belongings were there..and some new additions.

The kitchen and living room were open to each other, set up very similar as she had at her old shabby apartment. Her well-loved wooden dining table now had four chairs, rather than two. There was a new refrigerator, with a dull humming noise- It was powered! She wouldn’t have to order ice blocks! There was another end table and coffee table added to her living room set, surrounding the white and grey pinstriped couch she had bought just last month. The wooden floors were a rich dark cherry color, glossy from a recent polish. Frisk’s pictures of her mother and her, decorative paintings and photos, were hung on the white and grey floral wallpaper walls. There were windows spaced nicely throughout the area and- was that a glass door leading to a balcony!? 

She grabbed the cloth of her blouse covering her chest. It was beautiful. Breathtaking and...what she had dreamed of achieving through more honorable ways. 

“-MAN? HUMAN?” 

Frisk blinked, letting her hand fall from her chest. She turned to face Papyrus, still standing at the door’s entrance with her blocking the entrance to her shiny new residence. 

Clearing her throat, Frisk couldn’t hide her smile as she spoke. “ I-It’s wonderful Papyrus, very beautiful and...and..” She looked over her shoulder back at the grand quarters. 

“I’m not sure I can afford-”

“SURE YOU CAN!” Papyrus slid past Frisk, with a soft “excuse me”, as he spun around in the main area, gesturing grandly to the entire apartment.” THIS HOME IS ALREADY PAID FOR. YOU’RE JUST RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR UTILITIES. COMPLIMENTARY OF THE FAMILY.”

Frisk felt the cold return, she looked down at her boots. “I-I see.” 

_’So if I don’t do what’s ask of me...I’ll end up losing my home too…’_

“THOUGH NORMALLY, NEW HIRES GET PLACED IN A SHARED HOME. TO KEEP WATCH OVER THEM.” 

Frisk looked up, confused by Papyrus’ new statement. 

“YOU SHOULDN'T WORRY, THOUGH,” He knelt down, his bony grin nearly washing away all of Frisk’s unspoken fear and uncertainty. “MY BROTHER AND I HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE TASK OF STAYING BY YOUR SIDE, WATCHING OVER YOU, AND TEACHING YOU THE ‘ROPES’.” 

“Um…” Frisk's face grew flush. “You and your brother...are going to be l-living with me?” Her pulse quickened, heart hammering against her chest wall uncomfortably. Oh, if her mother found out that she was going to live with two strange men, mobsters at that...she'd be a dead girl walking.

Papyrus’ cheek bones started glowing a soft orange color. “O’ HEAVENS. NO!” He stood up, his gloved hands nervously straightening his black tie. “W-WE,” He cleared his throat politely. “WE LIVE JUST A FEW BLOCKS AWAY, MAYBE A FIFTEEN MINUTE WALK AT MOST?” 

Both of them seemed to relax with his words as Frisk let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, good.” 

She bristled and looked at Papyrus, embarrassed she said her thoughts aloud. “ I-I didn’t mean anything rude by that!” The human rapidly waved her hands in front of her as she tried to defend herself. “ It’s just I-I’m an unmarried lady, and the neighbors might s-start talking and false r-rumors could get spread! A-And m-my mother might not be too pleased if she knew that...um… I was living with two bachelor’s unsupervised.” 

She smiled nervously, showing her teeth as an awkward silence fell between the two. Papyrus’ smile faded, he looked serious. It was the first time she had seen him without his smile. 

The tall skeleton nodded his head thoughtfully. “RIGHT. RIGHT. I’D RATHER NO ONE THINK I HAD TO HIRE HELP BECAUSE I COULDN’T HANDLE MY BROTHER'S LAZY ANTICS. IT’D GIVE US ALL BAD IMAGES.” 

Frisk felt the lower lid of her right eye twitch. “T-That’s not exactly what I meant…”

“EITHER WAY, IT DOESN’T MATTER CAUSE NO SUCH THING WILL HAPPEN.” Papyrus’ smile was back in place, beaming brightly at Frisk. “ YOU’LL JUST HAVE TO BARE WITH OUR FREQUENT VISITS UNTIL SANS THINKS YOU’RE READY TO BECOME AN INDEPENDENT MEMBER.” 

Frisk bit the inside of her cheek. “I see…” So it was technically Sans who was in charge of her ‘well being’. Speaking of Sans...“Where is your brother?” 

“OH!” Papyrus held up one finger in front of Frisk’s face. “JUST A MOMENT, PLEASE.” He left her home in a light jog, returning to the hallway. 

Frisk took the chance to wander around her new home. She ventured towards her kitchen, allowing her hand to brush fondly over the light granite counter tops and fiddle with the knobs on the gas range of her new stove top. She would have to get some more recipes from her mother and some more cooking utensils, now that she had a proper kitchen to use. She would have to call her mother first. To let her know of the changes in her life. 

“HUMAN!” 

Frisk looked up to see the tall skeleton back in her home with his brother limply tossed over his right shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Papyrus had a large smile on his face still, but it didn’t help dull the panic that sent Frisk's mind into a frenzy. 

“I-Is he okay?” Frisk couldn’t help but ask. The two skeleton monster’s were still dressed in their outfits from last night, although he looked a bit cleaner, the rip in Sans’ vest was still present. Had he been hurt last night when they were trying to help her and Noelle?

“WORRY NOT, HUMAN! MY BROTHER IS JUST SLEEPING. HE HAS THIS... HABIT OF FALLING ASLEEP IF HE STAYS STILL FOR TOO LONG. HE WAS ACTUALLY IN THE HALLWAY SLEEPING WHILE LEANING AGAINST THE WALL...IT WAS ...STRANGE.” Papyrus looked briefly annoyed, before his normal jovial self returned. “I’M ACTUALLY GOING TO TAKE HIM HOME NOW AND RUN TO THE STORE, IF YOU DON’T MIND.”

She relaxed, hand gripping the counter’s edge for support as she smiled at Papyrus. “Go ahead. I’m going to try and get some rest myself. But Papyrus,”

“YES? ”

The human had a brief moment of hesitation before Frisk gave the mobster the most sincere smile she could. “Thank you, for...for coming to try and help Noelle...for trying to give me some peace of mind with this new change.” 

He adjusted his grip on Sans, his smile soft, but black eyes not holding the same light as they once had. “There’s No Need To Thank Me. I’m Sure You Would Have Done The Same If Our Roles Were Reversed!” His voice was softer, almost as if he was being more cautious not to wake Sans now. 

“Yeah…” She looked away, her mind muddied. Would she have, though? 

“WELL, I BEST BE OFF NOW. CALL OUR HOME AGAIN IF YOU SHOULD NEED ANYTHING. WE’LL BE BACK THIS EVENING.” Papyrus was speaking normally again. His smile was wider, but eyes still a bit dim. He headed to her door and Frisk followed. 

“Have a safe trip home.” She called out softly to the tall skeleton. 

“WILL DO!” He called over his shoulder, before taking off towards the staircase with his sleeping brother. 

Frisk closed her door softly, locking the dead bolt. Turning, she pressed her back against the front door, looking into her new home. 

She was alone, truly alone. 

Her back slid downward against the door. Her legs gave out as she plopped unceremoniously on the cool ground of her apartment. 

It was quite, aside from the soft hum of her fridge and the faint chirping of birds announcing the approaching sunrise. 

The human pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her forehead against her kneecaps as she finally let the dam holding back her grief collapse. Teardrops trickled down her cheeks, dampening her pants. Her breathing was erratic, shaking her petite form from the force she used to keep her pained wails quiet. 

In one night, her peaceful life had been uprooted and she was thrown into a nightmare. Noelle’s shop was burnt to the ground, the monster who owned it nothing but ash.

In one night, her carefree life became one she would have to use caution as she rounded each corner. She was enslaved to man who her mother hated and had more sins than even the devil. 

In one night, Frisk nearly lost her own life twice.

She choked on a scream, unable to catch her breath properly. Her hands clawed at her legs, her toes curled in her dirty boots. She stayed like that for what felt like hours, until her tears ran dry, throat raw, and face felt gritty. 

Even then, she was reluctant to move until she looked at her hands, still stained in splotches of soot from her escape of the burning building. The lingering smell of smoke from Sans’ cigar and Noelle’s flower shop clung to her clothes and hair. She needed to bathe and change her clothes at the very least. 

Frisk took her time standing, using her door as leverage in case her legs decided to give again. She took even steps as she walked towards the hallway on the other side of the room, where her bedroom and bathroom undoubtedly waited for her discovery. 

Opening the first dark door she came too, Fisk uncovered the location of her bedroom. 

It was a decent size, not too big or small. The walls were white and untouched. The head of her bed was pushed against the far left wall. The white wardrobe she owned was against the adjacent wall, along with a light colored wooden desk and chair that was a new addition. The room was bathed in the warm glow of the morning sun, by a glass sliding door that connect to the balcony. 

She smiled grimly as she made her way to her wardrobe. She opened her lower drawer first, grabbing a clean set of underclothes and checking to make sure the money she kept hidden was still there. She then opened the top cabinet and searched her choices of attire, before grabbing a short sleeved blue blouse and a white skirt. 

She left the room with her gathered items and opened the second door in the hallway. She blinked in surprise to find it wasn’t a bathroom, but hid away a washing machine and wash board. Frisk closed the door and moved on to the one at the end of the hall on the right. A smile tugging at her lips. She wouldn't have to visit a dry cleaners anymore. 

Frisk opened the door, flipped the light switch on, and was greeted by a solid white bathroom. The walls, the tile floors, the sink, the claw footed tub with dark metal finishing, even the toilet was white! Her towels that were neatly folded and the remainder of her toiletries were placed on a shelf above her toilet, and the lone green shaggy bath rug was the only pop of color in the room. 

Frisk placed her clothes on the toilet seat lid. She moved to the sink and gazed at her appearance in the mirror mounted on the cabinet above the faucet. 

Her brown hair was disheveled and tangled, her eyes puffy, cheeks red with tear streaks. The occasional spots of dirt dotted her chin and forehead. 

Gods, she looked rough. 

Not wasting a minute, she drew her bath. Frisk became excited when the water was already pouring warm from the faucet and she didn’t have to wait for it to heat. She glanced down at her collection of assorted bath soaps and oils seated in a basket neatly next to her tub. 

Without checking the scent, she picked up the biggest bottle from the selection and popped off the top and added it to her water. She didn’t care for the scent, she only wanted to be clean. 

With the tub still filling and bubbles starting to form, she tugged off her dirty clothes and grabbed a washcloth from the shelf. She then eased herself into her warm bathwater. 

Once settled into the warm water, Frisk turned the water off and leaned back against the white siding. She set about her routine in cleaning her skin. Using her washcloth to scrub every surface of her body until her skin was rubbed red and every trace from last night was gone. She then grabbed the bottle of shampoo from the basket and poured a generous amount of the soap into her hand. She scrubbed it into her hair ruthlessly, desperate to get rid of the smell of smoke and the dirt that clung in the tangles. 

Nothing about her bath was relaxing, other than the hot water that helped to sooth her achy muscles. She didn’t want to relax, not now. 

She dipped her head back into the water and rinsed her brown tresses, ridding herself of soap and dirt. When she was done, The human unplugged the drain and stood from her bath. Frisk leaned up on her the tips of her toes and pulled a towel free from the stack on the shelf. She made sure to dry her body thoroughly, before stepping out of the tub and drying her feet and hair. 

Wrapping the towel around her body, she moved to the mirror in the bathroom to stare at her reflection. 

Her eyes still looked swollen, her entire face red from her cleaning. She looked better, if just a bit. 

Hunting down her toothbrush, she went about brushing her teeth quickly before dressing. Frisk ran a brush through her damp hair, untangling the knots in it the best she could. 

_’ I will get through this.’_ Frisk tried to encourage herself as she got ready for the new day. It would take time adjusting, but she would find a way to keep herself from dirtying her hands too much. She was a clever girl, at least that is what her mother told her. Maybe she could just be a messenger or do something they didn’t directly involve bloodshed. 

Putting her brush down and gathering her towel and dirty clothes, Frisk carried them to the wash and discarded them into the fancy machine. She dropped her boots off in her room before heading to her new living room in search of a phone. 

She needed to call her mother and she wasn’t looking forward to it, but the woman would help her calm down and clear her mind. Plus, Toriel was bound to be upset with her for not returning her call last night- and she needed to let her know of her new living arrangements. The goat monster would burn her fanny if she discovered Frisk had moved without telling her first. 

Her telephone was mounted to the wall next to her front door, just as her old one had been. She picked up the receiver and was just about to begin dialing her mother’s number, when there was a light tap on her apartment's door. 

Frisk stiffened where she stood. She wasn’t expecting company, especially when she had just ‘officially’ moved in to her new home/

She gently replaced the phone back on it’s holder, listening. Maybe it was just a fluke.

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!_

Or not. The knocking was louder the second time. 

“J-Just a moment!” Frisk called out as she tried to calm her building nerves. Inwardly, she cursed when she noticed the lack of a peephole as she unlocked her door and opened it to greet her unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> It was a bit of a filler with some important points to be noted, but next chapter will be packed with some great stuff and starts off with one of my favorite moments in the story. 
> 
> Thank you for your support and I hope you'll continue to follow the story!


	6. Uninvited Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note here before the chapter, 
> 
> I just want to thank each and every one of my readers. All of you have shown so much support for this story and it makes me so, so happy! 
> 
> A shout out to Shayromi who has create a _stunning_ comic based off of Chapter one's flower pun scene. Check it out using the url below :  
> https://shayromi.tumblr.com/post/618679687733985280/scene-from-serendipitous-mobtale-story-by
> 
> Shayromi also aided in editing this chapter, and it was a big help! 
> 
> Without further delay, here is chapter six!

“ ya’ know, you’re supposed ta’ say ‘who’s there-?’ “ 

_BAM!_

Frisk turned on her heel away from her now closed door, dusting off her hands. She huffed as her face contorted into one of displeasure from her irritation. She wasn’t in the mood for Sans’ jokes. Not now, not when she was about to break the news to her mother that she had moved. 

“ that wasn’t very polite, buttercup. i thought we were best buds.”

Frisk went rigid and craned her neck slowly towards her living room. 

The skeleton was propped up on her couch. His shiny dress shoes kicked up on her new coffee table, arms folded behind his skull. 

He was dressed sloppy. Just a white button down with a few stubborn stains near the collar and half untucked, black suspenders pulled taunt over his shoulders and holding up a pair of wrinkled grey slacks. He donned no tie nor were his normal rings glittering his bony fingers.

Sans was completely relaxed, hell he looked like he was at home in her apartment, just settling down from a long day at work. 

She bit the inside of her cheek, scowling at her intruder before promptly turning her head away, her face becoming the neutral mask as she marched towards her kitchen. Something she found was becoming more frequent the more she was around the skeleton. She began exploring her cabinets silently. 

“ c’mon, pal. don’t be like this. i’m just stopping by for a little chat.” 

Frisk shut one of the cabinet doors a little too hard. “ Pals don’t ‘pop’ into each other’s homes uninvited.” 

“ true, but slamming a door in my face wasn’t very _a-door-able_.”

Frisk used a hand to cover her mouth and hide her growing smile, despite having her back turned to Sans. She stood on her toes to open a higher cabinet. “ And? Do you think all the ladies should be docile? Can you not _handle_ when one _knocks_ you off your game?”

“ ouch,” Sans let out an exasperated sigh. “ you’ve _woodend_ me.” 

Frisk snorted as she grabbed a box of cheese flavored crackers from the high shelf. She was both amused by Sans’ poor pun execution and that the brothers had thoughtfully even put away her pantry items.

“Such a boob.” She muttered under her breath with a light laugh. 

The two settled into a quiet truce as Frisk moved about her kitchen, locating her dishware and pouring herself a glass of water. After a few gulps of the soothing liquid, she broke the peace. “ What are you here to talk about? “

“ mmm. a bit of this, a bit of that...“ She watched as he waved his boney hand in the air lackadaisically. 

Frisk frowned when he didn’t elaborate more on the subject. She took a seat at her dining table and shoved a handful of the savory snack into her mouth. Her eyes kept the gaze on the skeleton...waiting ...and waiting…

There was a heavy sigh from the lounging monster. “ it’s about your new job.” 

The human cleared her mouth and throat with a swig of her water. 

“I figured as much,” She responded, her voice soft and calm. Her self pity and animosity was diminishing, slowly being replaced with the will to make this wrong become a right. 

There was shuffling as Sans stood from his comfortable position and closed the distance between them with weary steps. He pulled out the chair directly across from her, and sat down. His eyes closed and his smile tired. He looked exhausted, almost like it had been _days_ since he last slept, rather than just a few hours ago. 

“ i won’t beat around da’ bush. you’ll be completin’ your first assignment tomorrow-”

Frisk choked on the sip of water she took. The liquid spewed out of her nose with a burning rage as she hacked and struggled to recover from her shock. 

She hadn’t expected for Asgore to force her into work so soon. She honestly thought it would have been at least a week or so given how rough last night had been on her. 

Sans offered her a light blue handkerchief as she finally managed to ease her coughs. “Thank you. “ She politely wiped her nose and mouth, a bright blush tinting her cheeks.

“ s’okay, it happens.” Sans gave a shrug of his shoulders. His smile was smaller and his eyes were now open with their calculating gaze on her. 

“So, tomorrow…” Frisk folded the cloth idly and placed it in her lap. She fidgeted in her seat, suddenly unable to be comfortable. 

“ it’ll be simple.” Sans leaned back in his chair, eyes locked with Frisk’s. “ paps and i will be nearby in case things go south, not that they should. you’ll just be deliverin’ a package for us in human territory, to the Vellicos. a simple drop off and bail.” 

Frisk found herself relaxing, falling back against her own chair with a sigh of relief. “ That’s not so bad. I think that I can handle it.” 

The area above Sans’ left eye, pulled upwards, almost as if he was raising a bony eyebrow at her statement. “ ya’ think so?”

Frisk wrapped her fingers around her glass of water, her right index tapping against it softly in an attempt to vent some of her nervous energy. “ Maybe...I’m not very fond of the idea of this line of work.” 

She chewed the inside of her lip. Maybe...she could vent to him. Just a little though. Sans was a gangster, a street thug, but he had come to aid her when she needed someone the most. Though he could be a little insensitive, and he did keep his non-existent lips tight about his line of work, she would see if she could truly trust him. After all, they were co-workers now and he, her supervisor for the time being.

“ no one is, kid, but we’re stuck with it.” 

And there went that idea. She laid her head down the table, the weight of her burdens felt like bricks being stacked on her shoulders. 

“ it’s not all bad, the pay’s good..” Frisk tilted her head up, looking at sans, unimpressed by his words. “ and you’ll always have someone ta’ cover your back. as long as ya don’t screw it up.” 

Frisk’s lips pulled into a frown akin to a pout and her eyes shifted to look away from Sans. “ But the mobs kill, push drugs on the weak, and only cause havoc and chaos for the innocent...”

“ yeah, but that’s just your ‘generic’ mobster.” He gave Frisk a wink, propping his elbow on the table as he placed his chin on his palm. 

“ see, there’s a bit more to it than just going buck wild and causin’ a bunch of shit. the family’s a business organization. we help the economy flourish for the monsters in ebott and help keep their rights ensured.”

Frisk sat up a little straighter. “ I don’t quite understand what you mean by that.”

Sans scratched the back of his skull. “ think of it like that old tale about the boy who took from the rich and gave back to the poor. we do what’s needed to be done and aid those who are too weak to help themselves.” 

“That doesn’t make what you do any less wrong. You can help them in more just ways, ones that don’t include violence.” Frisk took a sip of water, her eyes refusing to look at Sans. 

“ eh, maybe. but that’s not my call. i’m just playin’ with the hand i’ve been dealt and now ya have to do the same. “ 

His words held a weight to them that seemed finite, like he would not speak anymore about the subject the conversation had turned into. Frisk swallowed a retort and her hands trembled. Was it anger? Disappointment? Was she simply upset? She wasn’t entirely sure. 

Hiding her hands by placing them under her thighs in efforts to still them, she feigned curiosity and changed the subject. “ What kind of delivery will I be making tomorrow?” 

“just a package. trust me, it’s better if ya’ don’t know what’s inside.” Sans’ eye lights flickered for a moment, their white flame extinguishing only to come back again after a mere second. 

Yet another thing the mobster wouldn’t speak about. 

“Then if you won’t tell me, can I know why I was given this task?”

“sure. it’s an initiation. “ 

Frisk pressed her lips into a thin line and puffed her cheeks out. “Really?”

“yup. every newbie gets to drop off a package for a rival, then make their way back. it’s the easiest job there is. if ya’ can’t do that, why even have ya’ help us at all?” Sans leaned his chair backwards, tipping it so he was balanced on its back two legs rather than all four. 

“So I just walk in, hand the thing over and leave. Sounds rather...dull for a mob operation.” She admitted, brown eyes watching the skeleton cautiously. “Please don’t break my chair.”

“heh.” He put his arms behind his head and rested his right foot over his left knee. “ it won’t.” 

Frisk sighed as she grabbed another handful of her cheese crackers to eat. Why was this man before her so...difficult? 

Before her troubles at Noelle’s started, Sans had been rather easy to understand. He was just an easy-going punny guy who seemed rather sweet on her. Now, Sans would still joke, but he seemed distant. He lacked the same open friendliness that he had once shared with her. Part of Frisk was happy it was no longer there, given what he was; but there was another part that...missed the Sans she had become fond of.  
She dared to peek at him again. 

His eyes were closed as he kept himself balanced steadily in his reclined position. He seemed at ease. His smile was normal as he rocked himself back and forth in slow pushes. 

Sans looked like he could be the mascot of inner peace. It made Frisk burn with a dull jealousy. Did last night not even bother him? She shook her head. Most likely not, afterall he was a grifter on the streets. He was used to death and the violent actions that came with such a life. 

Frisk glanced at him again, her cheeks growing warm. 

Despite his choice of work, he had still tried to save Noelle and had managed to save her. She hadn’t thanked him properly yet, too caught up in her own woes.

“Hey, Sans?” 

“ hey buttercup.” He replied without opening his eyes. 

Frisk ignored his response as she grabbed the hem of her white skirt with both of her hands. Her eyes locked on the skeleton that had now stilled his movements. “ Thank you… for coming to help Noelle and I. Even...even if she didn’t make it. I still appreciate what you tried to do.” 

Sans was quiet, not responding. 

Frisk’s cheeks burned brighter. She tugged on the fabric of her skirt, uneasy. “I know I’ve been behaving rather poorly and I’m sorry for that. But, I'll try to adjust to this...situation the best I can. So, if there’s anything I can do to show my gratitude, please let me know.”

Again, he was sans words. Frisk groaned. 

“Sans?” 

Nothing.

“Sans?!” 

He took a deep breath and let out a loud snore. 

Frisk stood from her seat with her anger igniting to life. “SANS!?”

**BANG!**  
Her front door swung open unexpectedly, the collision with her wall was so violent it shook her home and startled both her and the sleeping skeleton.

Sans woke with a jolt and he fell backwards. His chair hit the ground with a soft clatter as he smacked the back of his skull on the hardwood floors below. 

“ ah, shit -!”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED, LITTLE HUMAN!” 

Frisk smiled awkwardly as Papyrus forced his way into her apartment, hands and arms full with a variety of things. He had cooking pots, a mixture of paper bags, aprons and oven-mittens slung over an arm. He placed his spoils on her dining table with a bright grin. 

“ heya, paps.” Sans greeted his brother, still lying on the ground with the chair under him.

Frisk peeked over her table to spy down at the mobster. He looked very uncomfortable, arms spread out by his sides, suspenders, popped free from his trousers, and his smile was stretched thin looking very much forced. 

“OH, HELLO BROTHER.” Paps looked down, his grin growing wider. “ WHAT ARE YOU DOING LYING ON THE FLOOR, SANS? IT DOESN’T LOOK VERY COMFORTABLE.” 

“Mmmhmmhmm! Ha ha ha ha!” Frisk erupted into a fit of giggles. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she bent forward from the force of her laughter. Tears gathered at the corner of her closed eyes. Her open display of amusement had both the skeleton brothers stunned. 

Sans sat up from the floor slowly for once, his smile had fallen from his face as he scouted back so he could watch Frisk’s fit of laughter with wide eyes.

Papyrus looked down at his brother, still taking a few glances at the human. “IS SHE… OKAY?”

Sans didn’t answer, mesmerized by the laughing human.

Finally she calmed down, with a few chuckles escaping her as Frisk stood straight. “H-He fell when you came in! Just plop-” She imitated Sans’ misfortune with her hands. 

Something dangerous sparked in Sans’ eyes as he looked up to meet his brother’s gaze. His grin returned, much wider than normal. 

Papyrus inhaled deeply, his smile becoming flat immediately. “DON’T.”

“heh heh heh heh.” Sans eased himself from the ground and onto his feet. “ i guess your grand entrance really _floored_ me.” 

“SANS!” Papyrus growled out in warning, as Frisk started giggling again. 

“ what? i hadn’t been expectin’ it.” He gave his brother a feigned look of innocence. Papyrus’ eyes narrowed to the point where he looked as if he was squinting. Sans sighed. “ i guess you’re not _fallin’_ for my words. “ 

Frisk snorted and she caught sight of his white pupils glancing toward her. 

“SSS-SANS! STOP IT. AND YOU-” Papyrus pointed at Frisk, freezing the human as she smiled warily at him. “QUIT LAUGHING YOUR ONLY FUELING HIS INSUFFERABLE PUNS!”

“ aw paps, don’t blame the miss.” Sans started, his deep voice seeming lighter- it was just like when he had visited her at the flower shop! “ she just _falls floor_ a good joke when she hears one. ‘course i have to throw her a _bone_ sometimes.” 

The damsel erupted into another uproarious fit of laughter. 

“THAT IS IT!” The tall Skeleton stomped his foot, and grabbed Sans by the collar of his shirt. 

Frisk's laughing stopped as her brown eyes went wide. She watched in stunted silence as Papyrus practically dragged his brother out of her apartment and tossed him into the hallway. Sans never bothered to fight him, a lazy smirk stretched wide across his face.

“DON’T COME IN TILL YOU CAN CONTROL YOURSELF!” **SLAM!**

Stretching her lips back in a grin, the human watched the taller skeleton grumpily march back to the table, losing steam with each step. 

“I APOLOGIZE. SOMETIMES MY BROTHER GETS CARRIED AWAY.” Papyrus announced as a smile returned to his face. “HE MEANS WELL, BUT HIS JOKES ARE INSUFFERABLE.” 

“I didn’t mind them. They really tickled my _bones_. “ Frisk teased as she winked at the monster before her. 

Papyrus groaned loudly. “NOT YOU TOO!”

The human smiled and considered making another pun, but spared Papyrus from it. She began to help the tall Skeleton unpack his things with growing curiosity. Why was the tall skeleton here again and with so much stuff? 

“How come you barged into my home without knocking first?” Frisk finally asked as she pulled several tomatoes from one of the paper bags. 

“I KNOCKED SEVERAL TIMES, BUT NO ONE ANSWERED SO I GREW CONCERNED.” 

“Ah, my bad. I must have not heard you. I was trying to thank your brother for...last night.” Frisk swallowed thickly. Would she ever be able to think back on Noelle without guilt? She focused on unpacking, her mood beginning to sour. Probably not. 

“NO WORRIES, I HOPE YOU DIDN’T MIND I ALLOWED MYSELF IN. THE DOOR WAS UNLOCKED. YOU REALLY SHOULD KEEP IT LOCKED, HUMAN! NOT EVERYONE WHO BARGES IN IS AS PLEASANT AS I AM!”

Frisk smiled nodding her head. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

They finished unpacking Papyrus’ things, which left Frisk perplexed as she examined the array of spices, tomatoes, ground meat, eggs, flour, and assorted cooking utensils. 

Tugging on a lock of her short brown hair, Frisk looked at Papyrus sheepishly. “Papyrus, what is all this for?”

Papyrus had tied on a white smock with an embroidered fried egg in the center of his chest. He was still dressed in his fancy attire from the prior night. “WHY,” I AM MAKING MY FAMOUS PASTA FOR YOU TO DINE ON!” He boosted as he scooped up the eggs and flour into his arms. “SINCE WE WILL BE WATCHING OVER YOU FOR THE NEXT 24 HOURS UNTIL YOUR ASSIGNMENT IS COMPLETED, I FIGURED I WOULD LET YOU HAVE THE HONOR OF TRYING MY PREFECT COOKING!”

“Wait, you'll be watching me for 24 hours?” 

“THAT’S RIGHT?” Papyrus sat the items on Frisk's counter and removed his black gloves, revealing his boney hands. “DID MY BROTHER NOT EXPLAIN THE JOB TO YOU?” 

“No, he did.” She bit out sourly. Frisk leaned against her table, watching the skeleton move about her kitchen to prep for his cooking. “ He neglected to tell me about that little detail.” 

“HMM.” Papyrus hummed as he washed his hands and air dried them. “MAYBE HE FORGOT.”

The heroine decided not to comment on his defense for his brother. She severely doubted Sans simply ‘forgot’ to mention to her that he and his brother would be harassing her until she succeeded in completing her so-called initiation. 

She glanced at the telephone on the wall and frowned.

Frisk needed to call her mother before the goat-woman decided to storm her way to Ebott City and hunt her down. 

“Do you mind if I make a phone call?” Frisk asked the monster, pushing off her table and sauntered towards her desired destination. “I need to let my mother know about the...recent changes to my living conditions.”

“ THERE’S NO NEED TO ASK ME! YOU’RE THE HOMEOWNER, SILLY HUMAN. AS LONG AS YOU DON’T MENTION THE FAMILY, ALL IS WELL.” Papyrus let out a gentle laugh as he began mixing the dough for his pasta noodles. 

Frisk turned away from the skeleton, her face warm with a light blush “R-Right.” 

She lifted the receiver off its holder and found a note attached in elegant handwriting, more so than hers or Sans’. It had the phone’s number and the address to her new home neatly notarized for her convenience; something Frisk hadn’t even thought of when she had focused on calling her mother. The human glanced back at Papyrus, a grin pulling at her lips. 

Maybe this new ‘occupation’ wouldn’t be so bad if she could stay by Papyrus’ side. The monster was almost too kind. 

She nimbly dialed her mother’s phone number, taking her time to spin around the rotary. Frisk wasn’t left waiting long when her mother answered on the second ring. 

“Hello!?” Toriel sounded uneasy, causing Frisk's smile to falter. This wouldn’t be a fun conversation. 

“Hey Mom.” 

“Frisk,” Her mother breathed out in relief. There was a pause, just before the hellish fire was lit. “Why on Earth have you not called me back sooner? I’ve been worried, child! Explain, now!” 

Frisk grabbed the telephone cord with her free hand. “It’s….It’s a long story. “ 

“I have time.” 

She flinched at the cold tone in her mother’s voice. “Well...I found a new apartment. It’s closer to where my work is and in a better area. Farther from where most of the fighting has been occurring at. “ 

“Oh that’s wonderful news! “Toriel’s voice was much lighter with her joy. “When do you sign the lease?” 

“I actually already have. I’m planning to move in tomorrow.” She paused, biting her lip. Frisk hated lying to her mother, but it was better than the truth. “Sans and his brother agreed to help me with moving. “ 

“ Oh! I’m excited you’re speaking with Sans! But, why so soon? I thought you had work tomorrow?” 

Frisk shifted her weight uncomfortably. “Yeah, about that....” 

What did she say? Was the fire in the paper? Was anything been left of the shop? Did Noelle’s family even get notified of her death yet? 

Frisk’s heart hammered against her chest. Her palms were sweaty as she held on tighter to the phone. What could she say to her mother about...about…

“Frisk, honey, is everything okay? You sound off today, my child.” 

She fought the tears forming in her eyes. “ Well, I was...let go from Noelle’s. She doesn’t have the store anymore.” 

It wasn’t a lie, at the very least.

Toriel was silent and Frisk knew she was trying to adjust to the weight of her news. The human, however, didn’t give her mother a chance to attempt to think of a way to comfort her.

“B-But it’s fine! I found another job and it pays well! I start soon. It’s not too far from the new apartment and the boss is a ...gentleman.” She hoped her words sounded energetic and believable. 

“Thats…” Toriel sighed heavily. “ There’s nothing else to do, but to move on, then. I’m sure you will miss being around all those pretty flowers, but change is a part of life. I’m glad you seemed to be handling it well, my child. You have always been such a strong soul that continues to endure.”

Frisk felt her anxiety begin to diminish as she wiped her eyes with the back of her arm. “It’s been hard.” Her voice started to break. 

“I know, sweetie. I know. Just stay strong, I’m here when you need me and I’m sure that punny friend of yours wouldn’t mind if you opened up to him a little, too.” 

“I’m not too sure about that. Sans…can be a little distant.” 

“You have to give some, before you can receive something in return, my child.” Toriel stated with an all too knowing tone. “Just don’t give away all of yourself, unless you are certain that person won’t harm you.” 

Frisk nodded at her mother’s words even though she knew the woman couldn’t see her. “ I’ll have to remember that.” 

“Best you do, now go get some rest.” 

“Hold on-” Frisk quickly gave her mother the new address for her apartment, repeating it twice so the old woman could write it down and keep it close by. Afterwards, they said their farewells and Frisk promised to call back as soon as she was settled in her new home. 

When she turned around after hanging up the phone, Frisk was amazed by the sight of her table being set for three. Papyrus had already finished cooking. He had even cleaned his dishes and had them set on a towel to dry. Sans was back a well, reclined in the chair farthest from her and appearing to be taking a nap. 

Frisk raised an eyebrow at the snoozing skeleton. It seemed that Sans liked to sleep a lot. 

“ARE YOU FINISHED WITH YOUR PHONE CALL ALREADY?” Papyrus asked as he placed a plate of freshly toasted dinner rolls on the table. 

Frisk smiled and nodded her head. “She wanted me to hang up so I could rest. It’s probably not a bad idea. I’ve got a big day tomorrow!” She faked her excitement, but Papyrus seemed pleased. 

“YES THAT’S RIGHT! SO SIT DOWN AND EAT UP. YOU CAN’T RELAX ON AN EMPTY STOMACH!”

“ ya sure about that paps? i’m pretty positive i always have an empty stomach when i relax.” 

Frisk only smiled, as Sans made his joke and patted the area above his tummy. Papyrus went rigid as he pulled out Frisk’s chair for her. 

“SAY ANOTHER JOKE AND I’LL BAN YOU FROM THE DINNER TABLE.”

“ that wasn’t even a joke. it was a factual statement.”

Frisk took her seat quietly as she watched the two brother’s bicker. 

“ YOU KNOW THAT ISN’T WHY YOU SAID THAT!”

“ maybe, maybe not.” The shorter skeleton brother said as he picked up his fork to dig into his plateful of spaghetti. “ bone-appetit.” 

Frisk hid her smile as she focused on the dinner Papyrus had made for them. It wouldn’t be polite of her to laugh at their comical argument when Papyrus seemed so troubled by his brother’s lack of seriousness. 

The dinner set in front of Frisk looked almost like it had been created by an artisan chief. The noodles were perfectly curled in a dome, tomato sauce coated the top of the noodles and the three well sized meatballs papyrus had served on top. To finish the dish, there was a green herb sprinkled on the top for garnish. 

She inhaled deeply. It smelt so good it made her mouth water! Humming pleasantly, Frisk picked up her fork and twirled a generous sized portion onto the utensil and shoved it into her mouth. 

The taste....was _indescribable._

She chewed once, unsure if it was just her taste buds acting funny, or papyrus’ cooking. She chewed again, and was sure it was the food. Unable to swallow on her own, Frisk cheeks puffed out and she did her best to not spit the helping out. 

Water...water could help!

Reaching for her glass of water, she noticed not just one skeleton looking at her, but both. 

Frisk looked at Sans who seated across from her, first. His smile was dark as he ate his own helping slowly. The white lights of his eyes dim with an unspoken warning. Her brown eyes glanced at Papyrus who sat next to her, and found him practically vibrating in his seat with pent up excitement. His smile was huge with an orange tint to his cheek bones. Glancing back at Sans, she found his gaze had turned more menacing. His eyes never left her as he grabbed one of the dinner rolls and broke it in half in one smooth motion...

It was a silent threat. 

Frisk finally swallowed her food, a feeble smile worming its way onto her face as she beamed at Papyrus. “I-It’s like nothing I’ve ever tasted before!” 

“R-REALLY?! I’M SO GLAD. YOU LIKE IT RIGHT?” 

Tears gathered in her eyes as she shook her head up and down with more force than necessary. “I do!” 

Papyrus gasped loudly. “I’LL HAVE TO COOK FOR YOU AGAIN! OH! THERE IS THIS ONE RECIPE THAT I LEARNED FROM THE PICTURE BOX AND I’M EAGER TO TRY IT. IT’S CALLED STUFFED SHELLS, AND IT USES THIS ONE PASTA THAT’S OVER SIZED AND FILLED WITH CHEESE. YOU’D LOVE IT, HUMAN!”

“I’m s-sure I will!” The human looked down at her full plate. Her stomach twisted painfully. She doubted she could force all of her serving down, let alone more of Papyrus’ cooking…

It was going to be a very long dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Once again, thank you for your support and the fact so many are just reading my story is amazing! 
> 
> Chapter seven will be out next week, and Frisky will be beginning her work for the mob!


	7. The First Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence and mild graphic descriptions ahead. ~~
> 
> Huge thanks to Shayromi for proofreading my horrific chicken scratch, I call writing! <3

Buildings were just a blur as they passed by outside her window. The car was silent aside from the gentle purr of the engine, no radio humming in the background or even chatter from the front seat, as the Skeleton brothers ‘escorted’ Frisk to her drop. 

The human fiddled with a brown wool cap in her hands. Her thumbs rubbed against the rough fabric as a silent ritual to help calm her chaotic mind. She kept her right knee bouncing, increasing in pace as the trio drew closer to their destination. 

Was it too late to turn back? 

She could still make a run for it right? Head to her mother’s place and hide away from Asgore, The Skeleton Brothers, and that menacing fish monster-?

She bit her lower lip and looked down at the cap, now clenched tightly in both her hands. 

_’No, no. I have to go through with this. I can’t get my mother involved in this…she’ll end up like Noelle, or worse!’_

Again, Frisk found herself struggling to commit to her fate. Debating with herself as she kept searching for a way out. Selfishly wanting to save herself. To run and hide from her problems like a child. Yet, her resolve was ultimately unshaken. She would follow Asgore’s word. No matter how painful, or horrible, or inhumane, the things he ordered her to do; Frisk would comply…

For redemption.

For punishment.

For _Noelle_. 

Frisk was jolted from her thoughts when the car came to a sudden stop. She looked up, eyes wide as both the brothers shifted in the seats, turning to look at her in the back seat. 

Both gazed at her with their signature smiles. They had to be oblivious to her plight or blissfully ignoring it for the sake of their objective. 

“ ya’ ready?”

She gave the wool cap in her hands a last fearful squeeze before she pulled it over the crown of her head. Stuffing her messy brown hair into the cap aside from a few stray flyaways, the human offered only a silent nod in response. 

Frisk offered no words as she exited the car and came face to face with a shaded alleyway. Sans was already out of the car and by the trunk before Frisk had even closed the door to the black cruiser. 

“not backin’ out on us now, are ya’ _buttercup _?”__

__Her posture stiffened. Sans’ voice was low, dangerous like the night of Noelle’s death when he hunted her down-. The human shivered, unable to let her eyes meet those terrifying black pools. She had forgotten about their little game of chase, but recalling it now...how he caught up to her effortlessly in the rain, cornered her, and kept her escape paths cut off; was a reminder she couldn’t run from this._ _

__But the human already knew that._ _

__Brushing away her fear, the human took in a deep breath and offered the skeleton her best grin. “Why back out now, when I’m already guaranteed a one-way tick to the Big One show? I’d much rather see this through and have a little more time to spend.”_ _

__Frisk thought Sans would be pleased with her answer, that she had chosen not to pile on the extra work for him. Yet, his eyes were voids again, his smile stretched just a bit wider than normal. His shoulders were taut as he turned to the side and opened the trunk of the brother’s  
black brougham._ _

__When Sans turned back to her, he held out a neatly wrapped black package, complete with a glossy finish on the wrapper and a perfectly tied orange bow on top._ _

__Needless to say, it hadn’t been what Frisk was expecting to be delivering for her initiation._ _

__“Is that-?”_ _

__“yup.” The skeleton offered it for the human to take. The light in his eyes had still refused to return. “this is the package you will be delivering for us. you will cut through the alley before us and head to the soda shop across the street. there, you will give one of the soda jerks the package and be sure to tell him it’s for **jimmy**. if you are asked any questions, be as vague as possible. no matter what, you will not tell a single soul who sent you. you are to act as a hired street hand, hence why paps and i had you dress as a bum this morning.” _ _

__Frisk held out her hands for the delicately wrapped package and nearly dropped it when Sans finally gave it to her. It wasn’t that the package was heavy, she just hadn’t expected it to weigh as much as it had for its size. She offered an apologetic smile as she readjusted her grip so it was cradled against her chest by her arms. “I wasn’t really expecting such a pretty gift for the delivery.”_ _

__Sans chuckled as he reached into his left pocket to pull out a pack of short smokes. “yeah, fluffy buns wanted to surprise one of our dear friends with a gift on his birthday. be extra careful with it, we don’t want the surprise to be spoiled before he gets to open it.”_ _

__His eye lights were back, and Frisk felt her tension ease just ever so slightly._ _

__She had been so worried, so mortified that her mission would be something of ill intentions. Like smuggling drugs or a hidden explosive. But her delivery being a mere gift? It calmed her nerves and eased her woes. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense why Asgore had chosen this to be her first mission._ _

__The drop off point was in a heavily populated human district. It would be obvious where the package came from if a monster were to deliver it. Unless this Jimmy person had several monster associates. Though, a part of her still believed there was something more sinister afoot...After all, why would a mob boss have a new foot soldier deliver a gift rather than the normal postal services?_ _

__“I’ll do my best to keep it a surprise.” Frisk narrowed her eyes with determination. A spark of hope ignited in her soul. Maybe, just maybe. Asgore was taking pity on her for being Toriel’s adoptive child and was attempting to keep her hands clean._ _

__“attaboy, kid. just in and out, easy-peasy.” Sans took a long drag of his lit cigarette before patting Frisk’s head affectionately. “ paps and i will meet ya’ at the nice cream shop at the edge of the district. next ta the tracks on 12th. ya know how to get there right?”_ _

__Frisk nodded her head again as she used a hand to awkwardly readjust her cap while trying to keep the package steady. “Y-Yeah. I do.”_ _

__“good, make sure you’re not followed.”_ _

__Frisk tilted her head in confusion. _’ Why would I be followed?’__ _

__“Hey, Sans-” she called out, only to notice the skeleton monster vanished from his stance in front of her in the blink of an eye. “wait where’d he go-?”_ _

___Slam! Click!_ _ _

___SCREEEEEEEEEECH-VROOOOOOOOOOOM~!_ _ _

__Brown eyes squinted shut and the human covered her mouth with a hand as she coughed from the car’s exhaust being blown in her face. Frisk dared open her eyes as the rancid smoke dissipated. The human’s eyes were squinted as she looked around, looking down both ways of the street in search of the brother’s car._ _

__But, it was already gone from her sight._ _

__Frisk let out a defeated sigh and glanced down at the package she hugged tight to her chest. _’Is a simple gift really worth this much trouble for a crimelord?’__ _

__Turning on her heel, Frisk started her track down the dark alley. Each step was more confident than the last. She swallowed thickly as she approached the exit onto the busy street. Her chin was tilted up a little higher as brown eyes scanned the sidewalks overflowing with her fellow humans._ _

__Across the street from her, just on the corner of the intersection, was her goal. The soda shop._ _

__It was a simple brick building with red and white striped canopies hanging over the frost glass windows with bright lettering. It was upscaled, a little nicer than the average pop joint she used to visit on occasion with her mother when she was a child._ _

__The human took a tentative step back into the shadows, bravo wavering. Why did Papyrus and Sans force her to dress like a filthy street rat for this?! She was going to stick out like a sore thumb when she entered the soda shop! She had dirt splashed against her cheeks, her pants were stained, shirt too large, overcoat ruined from her meeting with Asgore…_ _

__Biting her lip, the human swore under her breath. Her cheeks flared red as she pressed onward. There were no other street hoodlums on this block. There were men dressed to the nines, their beady eyes on her form as she darted across the busy road when the traffic had eased. She noticed one had left his position from leaning against another establishment, to tail her from behind._ _

__Frisk’s palms were sweating as she gripped the gold handle of the soda shop and opened the glassdoor with no pause._ _

__A bell chimed gently with a pleasant ding, to announce her entry, but no one seemingly paid the rough-looking ‘child’ any attention._ _

__Her dirty boots left brown scuffs against the pristine white marble as she approached the closest soda jerk. The counter hiding the taps and coolers was beautifully crafted from lacquered wood and copper trimmings. She didn’t dare touch it as she came to a stop before the boy manning the soda taps._ _

__“Good morning sir.”_ _

__“I told you brats earlier to beat it. You’re bothering my customers. Now scram.” He didn’t even pause his work polishing the nozzles of the taps, to look in Frisk’s direction. It was rude, but something Frisk was all too familiar with._ _

__“I don’t mean any harm, sir.” She started before gently placing the beautifully wrapped gift on the sparkling countertop. “I’m just here to drop off a gift for Jimmy. I was told to give it to one of the soda jerks. So if you would kindly give it to him, I will leave.”_ _

__He paused his scrubbing then, dark eyes glancing up and down at her poor attire. “Who’s it from? Boss won’t take it without knowing the sender.”_ _

__Ah. She squirmed, tapping the tip of her boot nervously against the marble floors, but she never looked away from the soda jerk. “I was paid off the street. Don’t know the guy, but he wore a pretty fancy suit.”_ _

__The young man eyed Frisk hesitantly, before yanking the box off the counter and gently inspecting the wrapping. After it seemingly passed his ‘qualifications’, the soda jerk sat the package down behind the counter._ _

__“Alright,” he picked up his discarded polishing rag and continued with his cleaning regiment. “Now beat it.”_ _

__Frisk shoulders dropped as she relaxed and a smile spread across her face. She did it. She was done with her first job and no casualties occurred. Her brown eyes caught a glimpse of one of the crafter ice cream drinks, and her mouth started to water._ _

__She did her job and it went smoothly...so why not a treat to celebrate her accomplishment?_ _

__“Actually, one more thing. Can I get one of the floats? Coke and vanilla, please.” She asked sweetly as she stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She caught the sight of the Soda Jerk tense and before he could open his mouth, Frisk placed the correct amount for her sweet treat on the counter. “Don’t worry, I can pay.”_ _

__He eyed the money placed on the counter, before reluctantly scooping it up and muttering under his breath as he tossed it into a nearby cash register. It didn’t take long for the float to be crafted. When it was done, the tall glass was pushed her way and the soda jerk pointed towards the exit. “Take it and leave, I don’t want your kind back here again. Got that?!”_ _

__Beaming, Frisk took the cold drink into her hands and nodded her head. “No worries, thank you!” She turned her back and placed the green and white stripe straw between her lips and took a big gulp of her well-earned prize as she left the soda shop._ _

__How long had it been since the last time she indulged herself with an ice cream float? The drink was just the perfect amount of sweetness. It was creamy with an exciting pop from the fizz of the soda. Her step had a skip to it as she headed towards the rendezvous point with the Skeleton brothers. If all of her assignments were as simple and calm as this one, Frisk didn’t think working for one of the gangs of Ebott’s underbelly would be too terrible. She could tolerate it and it did have some favorable perks…like her new home._ _

__As the sun started to rise higher, Frisk had paused her walk just long enough to shrug out of her overcoat. Summer was just starting in Ebott. The days were getting warmer and longer, the people of the community were being more adventurous with the gracious weather. Summer festivals would be kicking off soon, bringing some much-needed joy to both humans and monsters._ _

__As she sipped on her frosted treat, the human couldn’t suppress the smile forming at the corner of her lips. It would only be a matter of time before she could attend one of the festivals in Ebott City. Maybe she could even invite her mother to tag along and they could share something sweet together..._ _

__“THERE THEY ARE!”_ _

__Frisk and many of the other civilians on the sidewalk paused the commutes. Turning to look behind her, Frisk searched for the source of yelling. Brown eyes met the gazes of multiple red faced men, their suit coats discarded, pistols drawn, and held tight in their hands. They were running towards her...barrels aimed in her direction…_ _

__“Ya’ damn brat! Ya’ think you can get away?! Fuckin’ walkin’ all cozy in and out of our turf after what ya’ just brought to our JOINT?”_ _

__Uh oh._ _

__Her float glass slipped from her hand and crashed to the ground. One step back, then two...and Frisk turned and darted off down the sidewalk._ _

__She didn’t slow her pace as she waved in and out of the crowd. She didn’t ease up when she slung herself around the first turn off her straight path and ended up in one of the grimy back-alleys of Ebott. The alley was dimmed by ghastly shadows making it hard to see despite the bright daylight._ _

__Frisk’s breaths were labored, her chest burned with each forceful exhale. She finally slowed down as she squeezed herself between two large trash bins._ _

__“There’s the brat! Drill er’ legs so the kid can’t run!”_ _

___POP POP POP!_ _ _

__“AH!”Frisk ducked and took off the moment she was past the trash cans. Bullets whizzed by her, pelting the ground the outer walls of the buildings in the alley. Tears blurred her vision, and she blinked furiously to clear it. She shielded her head with her arms as if it would offer her some protection._ _

__Why was she being shot at?! What did she do? All she did was deliver that gift like she was told-_ _

__“That lying bastard!” Frisk yelled out as she stumbled and barely missed getting shot in the side._ _

__Sans had said this would be an easy job! Just a drop and bail! He never mentioned a threat of possibly being killed over a damn birthday present!_ _

__She tipped over a smaller trash can as she rushed through the alleyway. The human took all the turns she possibly could, trying her best to lose the thugs nipping at her heels._ _

__And where was the cocky mobster now? Hadn’t he promised he would be nearby with his brother in case shit went south? The human let out an aggravated scream as she pushed herself to run faster, not daring to look back at the killers chasing her down. If she made it out of this alive she was going to give Sans a piece of her, mobster or not! He deserved a good kick in the shin._ _

__The deeper she escaped into the winding allies, Frisk thought she was gaining the upper hand. She took the next left turn and found her path blocked by a chain length fence several feet taller than herself._ _

__Crap. double, triple, quadruple crap. She was locked in. if she turned back now, her assailants would catch her even quicker.Frisk’s pulse was hammering in her ears, muting the yelling that was coming closer and closer to her. There wasn’t another option, at least not in her mind clouded by fear._ _

__She forced herself to move forward. Her legs bent to spring her up in a jump and her hands grabbed at the rough metal, cutting into her palms as she clung onto the chainlinks. She was slow as she climbed, her grip unsteady, footing barely supporting her against the wavering fence. How she made it to the top before the gunslingers arrived was a miracle._ _

__And Frisk would need a second one two escape with her life._ _

__“God damn it, they're climbing the fence! Quick shot em’ down!”_ _

__The world seemed to slow down as Frisk came face to face with her pursuers while she hoisted her body over the top of the fence. She was deaf to the world, only hearing the rush of her blood pulse through her body as she gazed at the barrel of the gun pointed at her._ _

__“We’ll send their boss a piece of em’ back, just like they did to Kassey!”_ _

__She watched as the conmen’s trigger fingers pulled back. At the same time she felt her hands slip from the metal chains of the fence and her body fall back._ _

__The world went dark as her eyes squeezed shut...and then her body hit hard concrete below._ _

__Head tucked in, Frisk rolled when she hit the ground. She came to a stop on her right side. Her left shoulder burned horribly, her left ankle throbbed, and her palms stung painfully._ _

__The pain didn’t keep her down long, not when she heard the clinking of the fence as the men chasing her started their ascent up the trivial blockage._ _

__Frisk scrambled to her feet and did her best to run as fast as she could. She limped when her weight was placed on her left foot and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out as she headed towards the open street ahead._ _

__She needed to find the brothers and bail, _now_. _ _

__Sans told her to make sure she wasn’t followed, but how? When the ones chasing her had weapons while she was unarmed? While they were more accustomed to fight and flight and she wasn’t suited for running the rough terrains of the streets._ _

__The human turned right on the street ahead of her and hastily started looking for landmarks to help orientate herself. The trolley tracks ran down the middle of the road here, there was a fairly good mixture of monsters in the crowd with humans who kept to themselves…_ _

__There! Two blocks down, she could make out the cyan signs for the Nice Cream shop. Praise the heavens above, she was almost to safety!_ _

__Frisk did her best to blend with the other pedestrians, though she walked at a quicker pace than most. She kept checking over her shoulder, brown eyes frantically searching for any signs of the danger following close behind her. There was no doubt in her mind that the other human thugs wouldn’t be fair off her trail. She needed to be ready to bolt if they found her again, maybe even hunker down in a good hiding spot til they passed by._ _

__She mostly hoped that Sans would be true to his parting words, and he and his brother were waiting for her nearby. Then she could make a speedy getaway._ _

__Turning her gaze forward, she started searching for the black cruiser-_ _

___SMACK!!!_ _ _

__Frisk collided harshly with the cool glass of a car door. She stumbled back hissing in pain. Her right hand flew up to cradle her nose.  
“Ow, ow, owww!” _ _

__The human pinched her nose as she felt warm liquid trickle down her lip and chin. Fantastic. This was just what she needed, a busted nose._ _

__She hadn’t managed to recover from her abrupt collision when a heavy weight settled in her chest and for a moment, her legs became weightless. The human’s left hand flew out to try and steady herself as he toes lifted from the ground unexpectedly._ _

__What the hell was going on!?_ _

__She had no time to wonder what sorcery was causing her sudden weightlessness. Nor could she scream as she was hurled sideways into the open car, and roughly sat in the front passenger seat. The door closed behind her and the car effortlessly merged into the flow of traffic._ _

__The human immediately grabbed the door handle and tugged roughly, when she heard a familiar laugh from the driver’s seat._ _

__“ so, how’d it go? did ya’ have fun?”_ _

__Frisk was panting, right hand still holding her bloodied nose as she gazed at the smirking skeleton driving nonchalantly. It was like a husband picking up his wife from a girls’ night out, and not a mobster saving his new lackey from certain doom._ _

__The human had no words as she recovered slowly from her potential heart attack. Her left arm crossed over her stomach as she leaned her head back and squeezed her eyes shut._ _

__“I...I almost died.”_ _

__“heh heh heh heh, i’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” Sans snickered from his seat, his gaze focused on the traffic._ _

__He leaned towards the human, stretching out his right hand and caressed the back of Frisk’s head for a second before pushing her to lean forward._ _

__“lean forward so ya’ don’t choke on your own blood. i don’t think i can get buttercups for your funeral right now, they're out of season.”_ _

__“I did what you told me to do and they came after me with guns, Sans! They were going to give me lead poisoning!” Frisk snapped, her head whipping up to glare daggers at the monster driving._ _

__“ole’ jimmy probably just sent a guy to follow you to see who sent ya’. nothing more than a scare tactic.-”_ _

__“Bull! They wanted to send a piece of me back to whomever they thought sent me!” Frisk raised her left hand up and yanked her cap from her head to press it against her nose in efforts to stop the bleeding. “It wasn’t just one, it was at least three. They chased me in broad daylight on a crowded street. Started shooting at me in the alleys-”_ _

__She felt her eyes start stinging and her voice was caught in her throat. “ They wanted me dead. I didn’t do a damn thing but bring them that stupid package, and they were…goin’.....going ta’ kill me!”_ _

__“ buttercup-”_ _

__“You said that this would be easy!” Frisk directed her attention towards Sans. Her voice cracking as she turned in her seat to face the skeleton. “In and out and you’d be there if shit went south!”_ _

__“technically you were in and out. I just had to drop paps off.” Sans finally looked her way and his sly smirk diminished into a flat grimace._ _

__The car came to a screeching halt on the side of the street and nearly sent Frisk into the dash._ _

__“What gives?!” The human spat as she managed to keep herself from being slung forward. Next time, she’ll remember to wear her seatbelt when Sans drove._ _

__The moment the car’s parking brake was set, the skeleton was turning in his seat towards Frisk. His smile was gone as his boney hand snatched the human’s wrist and pulled her arm towards him._ _

__Frisk hissed and tried to pull away from Sans. “Let go, that-”_ _

__“hurts. yeah, no doubt.” The skeleton stated bluntly, interrupting the human’s protest. He gently turned her palm upwards and began to unbutton the wrist cuff of Frisk’s grey long sleeve shirt._ _

__As he did, Frisk watched in stunned silence. Her palm was scraped and streaked with dark crimson, almost coating her fingers. As Sans exposed more of her skin by tearing upward at the seam of her sleeve, Frisk’s stomach began to form knots. Her forearm was coated in smeared blood with small rivulets forming as it continued to ooze from its unknown source._ _

___‘How did...when had that...I was hurt that…bad?’_ _ _

__“when you’re injured tell me immediately, don’t pussyfoot around it.“ Sans’s voice was cold, no jokes or taunts._ _

__Boney hands tore her sleeve to her shoulder, exposing her entire arm. Frisk watched curiously as Sans oddly warm touches poked and prodded her upper arm-_ _

__“HSSS, Ah! T-That! Don’t do that!”_ _

__“oh, this?” Sans brushed his thumb over the tend spot on Frisk’s upper arm, igniting a new wave of burning pain._ _

__“Yes, that!”_ _

__“ okay, i’ll do it again.”_ _

__“Twit..” Frisk grumbled under her breath, as he gently inspected the underneath of her upper arm._ _

__Sans chuckled as he used his right hand to keep Frisk’s arm elevated and his left to tear the sleeve completely off her shirt. Using his magic to keep her arm elevated, so both of his hands were free. Sans used Frisk’s torn sleeve to firmly bandage her arm._ _

__Frisk watched in awe at how he bunched one end of the sleeve and pressed it firmly to where the burning pain was focused on the underside of her upper arm. He worked in silence, completely devoted to his task. His movements were skilled and well practiced. Clearly, it wasn’t his first time having to help control a bleeding wound. Odd, since he didn’t seem to have any vascular system._ _

__“Is it..bad?” Frisk asked almost timidly._ _

__“no, might need to put a stitch or two in it. just a graze wound, they used an anti-magic gunpowder base, so it won’t heal with magic. probably why it didn’t burn ya’ either and clot off.” Sans inspected his handy work, with a few tugs before his white pupils looked up and into Frisk’s brown irises._ _

__“hurtin’ anywhere else, _frisky_?”_ _

__“Ah,” Her face burned and the human turned her gaze from the skeleton. He never called her that before. While others had often made plays on her names, Sans had yet to do so. And for him to do that now of all times… it caught the human off guard. “M-My left ankle hurts pretty bad and I have a couple of scrapes. N-Nothing major, I think.”_ _

__Sans’ eyes glanced over her form, almost like he didn’t trust her word. When he couldn’t visibly see anything wrong with Frisk, he eased back into his seat and sighed through his nose. “ya know kid, i knew you’d be a handful, but i didn’t think i was goin’ ta have to babysit ya the entire time ya went out on an assignment. guess, i overestimated ya’.”_ _

__“Well, maybe if you didn’t send me blindly delivering a package without knowing what it is-.”_ _

__“hey now, i was just followin’ my own orders. If ya’ knew what the present was then ya’ would have backed out and then i’d have to make my favorite flower into fertilizer.”_ _

__Frisk raised an eyebrow as she noticed the sweat starting to bead on Sans’ skull. “It was that bad?”_ _

__“let’s just say, a good buddy of jimmy’s wanted to give him a hand before he kissed off.” Sans chuckled to himself as he put the car in gear and started driving once more._ _

__Her stomach twisted again, and bile threatened to rise to her throat. Swallowing, Frisk shivered and shook her head. “ If I’d known, you definitely would be turning me into fertilizer.”_ _

__“then _daisy_ very good thing you didn’t know.” he sent a wink her way. _ _

__Frisk snorted. “That one wasn’t really _planted_ well.” She lifted the pressure from her nose and found that it had finally stopped bleeding. As the adrenaline in her body began to wear off, she couldn’t help but notice how everything was aching. Oh, she was going to be hurting for days if not a week or two. _ _

__Frisk sat back in her seat with a sigh. If Sans had attempted another painful play on words, Frisk hadn’t heard him. “Where are we going?”_ _

__Sans drummed his fingers lightly against the steering wheel, “paps and my place. gotta take care of your wounds before anything else.”_ _

__“Shouldn’t I go to a doctor then? No offense or anything, but monster first aid is a lot different than humans’.” Frisk rubbed her injured arm gently as if it would help ease the pain away._ _

__“buttercup, give me a little faith here.” Sans sounded a little disappointed, though his smile suggested otherwise. “i’m well informed the two are different. ‘sides, i’ve got the best _gardening tools_ around to help nurture a flower back to health.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Annnnnnd it's been a hot minute. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience with this story. Due to the hot mess going on in the world at the moment and the nature of my job it has been very...very stressful. Things are much better now, I'm no longer having family issues/worries, work has balanced out to a somewhat normal routine again, and I have free time again! : u: /~ 
> 
> I hope you did enjoy this chapter, it has gone through some hellish rewrites and back. 
> 
> Again, thank you for all the support, loving comments, kudos, well wishes, and just...to all my readers. You guys rock and the support you have shown has been truly amazing and keeps me motivated to continue to write. 
> 
> I love each and every one of my readers. Stay safe, stay determined, and keep looking on the brighter side.~  
> Sincerely,  
> p-pannsy.
> 
> ps. i may, or may not be posting a mother frans story soon! I've been tinkering with an idea for sometime now.~


	8. Slowly Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Puns ahead. Fluff ahead. And a tomato Frisk. :'I 
> 
> Enjoy at your own risk. 
> 
> Big thanks to Shayromi for once again, proofreading this chapter!

Frisk wasn’t sure what she had been expecting when they arrived at the Skeleton brother’s home, but the quaint two-story home with a pristine front yard was definitely not what she had been expecting.

The neighborhood was family-friendly, monster children playing happily in the streets. The birds were singing cheerfully while parched in the sole tree of their neighbor’s yard. The light brown siding was clean with no chips or cracks in it. The home’s shutters glistened with a fresh coat of dark stain. Flowers bloomed beautifully in an assortment of colors from the gardening plots that lined the walkway and along the home’s exterior.

It was a warm home...an inviting home… a _normal_ home.

It wasn’t a place Frisk imagined two brothers affiliated with the mafias would be living. Needless to say, she was thrown off guard. Staring with wide eyes as she took in every detail of the home’s exterior from the dulled red roof, to the birdhouse delicately hung from one of the porch’s beams.

It reminded her of her mother’s home out in the countryside.

“great curb appeal, right? my brother does all the upkeep himself. wants us to have the greatest house on the block.”

Frisk nearly jumped out of her seat. Sans was standing by the car, holding her door open and waiting patiently for the human to exit. The car was already off and the parking brake engaged. _‘When had he…?’_

Shaking her head, Frisk exited the car, careful of her left arm and shoulder. “It’s very nice, your brother does a lovely job.”

“mmm, let’s save the admiring for when papyrus is here to appreciate it from the source.” Sans shut the door behind Frisk when she exited. His right arm extended behind her, as if he was going to relax it on her shoulders, but never did. It hovered there, almost like he was debating if his touch was allowed. “we should head inside before the neighbors start admiring your lovely appearance.”

Frisk nodded her head in agreement. There was no need for the public eye to see how messy her appearance was. What would they think of their seemingly peaceful neighbors if she was spotted with Sans? She followed Sans towards his home diligently, only glancing over her right shoulder when Sans moved from her side to unlock the front door.

Across the street from the mobster’s home were two young monsters watching them with curious eyes, as if something remarkable was happening. Her left arm burned and throbbed with pain, along with a sudden chill forcing her body to shiver as she turned her head away and followed Sans inside a little more quickly than her injured ankle had liked.

Had they seen her ripped sleeve? The bloodstains on her clothes? Her wound? What did those children think of her? Did they assume she was in trouble? Did they think that _she_ was the trouble?

Frisk lowered her head so her bangs would obscure her eyes.

While she did well in hiding her emotions when she wanted to, the human wasn’t sure she could at the moment. Her eyes were stinging once more with a familiar feeling, crying when she was afraid of death in front of Sans was one thing. Crying because she was terrified of being seen as a bad person, was another. What would he think seeing her display such a visual sign of weakness as a new recruit?

“why don’t ya’ plant yourself here, buttercup?” Sans spoke up with a wink and a lazy gesture towards a green couch. “i’m just gonna go grab a couple of things to fix up that arm of yours’.”

Frisk nodded again silently. She let her feet drag against the hardwood floors as she moved towards the couch. Sans was gone from the room before she was even able to take a seat.

Never in her wildest imaginations, did Frisk ever dream she would be in her current situation. Seated in a skeleton’s home, gunshot to her arm after her first errand for the monster mob family.

Oh, how her mother would howl from the mess she made of her life. Hell, Frisk would do so herself if she wasn’t worried about who would hear her.

Leaning back against the cushions, Frisk slung her right arm over her eyes and chewed the inside of her cheek. If she hadn’t instigated the men that day…If she hadn’t fallen for Sans’ flower puns...If she hadn’t...If she hadn’t accepted Noelle’s job offer...If she could just go back in time…

If, if, _if_. Was that all she could think about? The what-ifs? The could have been? The different routes she should have taken to avoid this melancholy outcome?

Her left hand grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged roughly as she battled her emotions. She had been closer to death today than she had the night of Noelle’s death. She hadn’t been hurt then, just frightened.

And yet, the more she thought about it, the more ...comical it seemed to the human. She was flirting with death it seemed. Reaching out to brush Death’s hand, only to pull away before it could grasp onto her.

How much longer could she continue to have these close calls? How much longer did she have til her final breath was drawn from her lips? How much longer til her sanity finally slipped?

She couldn’t keep up with this life. Eventually, she was going to fall.

Frisk hadn’t noticed the fresh tears streaming down her face until she felt a warm boney thumb brush across her cheek.

The human straightened her back and used both of her arms to push away from the sudden and unwelcomed touch. She immediately regretted the action as a new burning wave of pain licked up her arm and into her shoulder.

“Ow! Damn, that hurts!”

“sorry, didn’t mean ta’ scare ya’ there, buttercup.” Sans’ voice was sincere as he offered his right hand out to the human. “ya’ reminded me of papyrus after his first rough mission. guess i acted out of habit.” He chuckled with a bittersweet smile.

_Ah._

Frisk felt her heart thud against her chest and a sickening warmth pool in her stomach. She turned her gaze away from that soul-stealing smile, attempting to hide her flushed face as she slowly placed her left hand in Sans’ empty one.

She didn’t answer him, chewing the inside of her cheek as she fidgeted in her seat. That was the first real smile she had seen from him since after Noelle’s death. She hadn’t been expecting it.

Sans was gentle, holding her arm with a soft grip as if it was made from the most fragile glass. Rough bone gently palpated the muscle and fatty tissue of her arm around the makeshift bandaging Sans had made on their way home. Frisk winced as the skeleton’s inception crossed a partially sore area.

“hmmm.“ The skeleton hummed thoughtfully as he picked at the bandage, inspecting his own work. He released the human’s arm, before grabbing a shirt that had been discarded along with an array of medical supplies on the couch next to Frisk.

“need ya’ to go change into this, kid. need to get ya’ cleaned up some, first.”

Frisk took the offered shirt from the skeleton with a quizzical look. “O...okay?”

Sans’ signature lazy grin was back in place as Frisk stood up from the couch. “bathroom’s the second door on the left at the top of the stairs. toss all of your clothes in the tub. paps and i’ll burn ‘em later.”

“A-All of them?!” Frisk’s face burned hot as she held the shirt in her and gazed at Sans with uncertainty. “B-B-But-!”

“you don’t have anything I hadn’t seen before, buttercup. i want to do a thorough check to make sure we ain’t missin’ any other wounds.” Sans wasn’t even looking at her. He was knelt in front of the couch laying a thick bundle of towels down and organizing the supplies he had gathered and placing them on the wooden coffee table in front of the green sofa. “don’t want to dust two weeks from now from infection, now do ya?”

“No…” Frisk fidgeted in her spot, toes curling in her boots. It wasn’t that she was body-conscious, Frisk didn’t mind changing in front of others with no hesitation. But she was in a _man’s home_ with only just a _man_ and no one else around. And said man was in a mafia family. It was just so… so...scandalous!

If her mother didn’t die when she discovered her new occupation, she surely would if she ever learnt of Frisk wearing such little clothing in presence of a male she wasn’t courted to.

Face burning bright crimson, the human didn’t dare take another look at the skeleton monster as she reluctantly marched up the wooden stairs leading to the second floor. She closed the bathroom door behind her softly before leaning against it and shoving her flushed face into the shirt Sans had given her.

“Ah-MMMMMMMMM!” She muffled her scream, letting her frustration out until she had no more air left to vent from her lungs.

When the human had calmed, she removed the shirt from her face and refused to flick on the light switch to illuminate her surroundings. She didn’t want to see, let alone think about what she was about to do!

With her uninjured arm, she reached out to feel along the walls until she brushed her fingers across the smooth porcelain of the bath. With a soft sigh she draped her gifted shirt over the side and begrudgingly stripped her clothes and tossed them into the tub. Only keeping on her lower undergarments to provide some modesty in front of the mobster.

She fumbled, face burning hotly as she blindly searched for the clean shirt Sans gave her. Finding it, Frisk pulled it over her head and gently pulled her arms through the correct holes. The lower hem stopped short of her knees, providing adequate coverage and keeping her modesty.

The human chewed her lower lip as she opened the bathroom door and exited reluctantly. She took her time going back downstairs, careful not to bear too much weight on her left leg. Her brown eyes wandered over the burgundy walls of the Skeleton brothers’ home. The walls were decorated with abstract artworks of bones, but oddly no family portraits. Before she could wonder why that was, the human’s bare feet touched the cool hardwood floors of the main floor.

Her body became frozen in place, refusing to move as her left hand kept a tight grip on the railing of the stairs.

Damn, she was on the ground level. Was it too late to escape to a room upstairs and barricade herself inside?

Sans wasn’t by the green couch where she had left him, but she could hear the sound of rushing water from the next room over. _’He must be washing his hands or something...’_

Taking a deep breath, Frisk released the railing and tentatively made her way back to the couch. She tried her best to ignore the nagging voice in her head yelling at her for being more nervous about her attire with a man, then when she was blindly marching into death.

The water was turned off by the time Frisk managed to take a seat on the couch. She was seated more proper this time. Back uncomfortably straight, legs closed tightly, hands discreetly pulling the shirt further down where they rested on her lap.

When the eldest brother entered his living room still drying his hands with a kitchen towel, he arched a bony brow figuratively.

The human smiled weakly at Sans. She kept her eyes squinted shut refusing to look at him as sweat started to bead on her forehead and her olive toned skin began to pale.

“A-Are w-we ready…?” Her voice shook even though Frisk had tried her damnedest to keep her nervousness at bay. Wasn’t there some other way for him to care for her without her being so...exposed?!

There was a light chuckle, and Frisk opened her eyes slowly to gaze at the mobster.

“ya’ look like a dame who’s about to be _boned_ for the first time.” Sans smirk widened as Frisk felt her blush glow brighter.

The human opened her mouth to reply, but words failed her. What could she respond with to… _that?!_

“I...I…”Frisk fidgeted in her seat, looking down at her hands, away from the frustrating skeleton. “I-I’m indecent. M-Mother said, young women aren’t supposed to be dressed like this unless it’s with their...spouse.”

“or in a clinical setting.” Sans added as he stepped closer and discarded the towel by the entryway to the kitchen.

“Which this isn’t! This is your home, one you share with your brother!”

“and my unofficial office for my clients that need immediate care.” He added nonchalantly as he picked up a bottle full of amber liquid from the coffee table. “part of the job, unfortunately.”

Frisk felt herself calm slightly at the sight of pristine silver metal instruments laying neatly on the wooden coffee table. It was an array of medical equipment, neatly placed in an order unknown to Frisk. She looked back at Sans in slight awe. “You’re a doctor?”

“kinda. went to school for it, didn’t get to finish my internship because of some things. so, here i am. practicin’ _ill-legally._ “His eye lights watched the swishing of the alcohol as he swirled the liquid in the delicate bottle before he stopped and handed it to Frisk. “nough’ chichat. take a big gulp for me, buttercup.”

Frisk eyed the bottle, not taking it from the skeleton immediately. “What is it?”

“a high proof rum laced with magic. it’ll help numb the sting. trust me, ya’ll want it, buttercup.”

Frisk was quiet as she reached for the bottle and took the offering from Sans. “You know,” She started off swishing the alcohol around out of hesitation.” There’s a ban on jiggle juice right now.”

“only for recreational usage. this is official _frisky_ business.“ He sent a wink her way as he waited for her to drink.

Snorting the human finally uncapped the bottle. She wrinkled her nose from the potent smell of liquor and pressed the bottle to her lips. Frisk took one big gulp of the poisonous amber and downed it fast.

She turned her head away from the bottle and handed back to the snickering skeleton. The rum had scorched her throat and burned her chest uncomfortably. She shivered and rubbed her throat with her right hand. “Lord, that stuff is liquid fire!”

“it’s an acquired taste.” Sans chuckled as he rested his hands upon Frisk shoulders and guided her back. “lay back, now. keep your left arm facing me for now.”

The human did as she was told, finding his oddly warm touch soothing. Once she was laid down on the couch, her back against the bottom cushions, Sans draped a blanket over Frisk’s lower half. The human beamed up at the skeleton, her face and ears flushed. “Thanks, Doc’.”

Frisk swore she saw a faint hue of blue on the skeleton’s cheeks when he rolled his eyes and took a seat on the floor next to the couch. “ya’ allergic to anything, buttercup?”

“Mmm,” She hummed in thought. “ Nothing I can think of, right now.”

“okay. ever been to a clinic and been doped up?” He questioned her again, this time grabbing a black box off the table and opening it.

“Nope! Never been to one. Ma’ took good care of me. She healed all my pains and wiped away all of my woes~” Frisk practically sang out. She crossed her legs and snuggled into the couch to get more comfortable, folding her arms behind her head as a makeshift pillow.

The sting in her left arm was barely noticeable to her now. She felt lighter too, like her woes had been temporarily washed away. “Never had liquor before either-well, I guess today was the first time. Stuff was nasty, but boy do I feel great! Have you ever had it Sansy?”

She turned her head to side to watch the skeleton draw up a clear medication from a glass vial. “just a few times. paps doesn’t like it when i drink. he said my puns become even more insufferable.”

“Well I think you're a _sans-sational punster_!” Frisk smirked, closing her eyes. “I really miss all that _thyme_ you spent buttering up this buttercup. It was fun.”

“well, _urine_ luck.” The skeleton flicked the syringe with his fingers a couple of times as his signature smile grew larger. “i’ve been _needling_ to test out some new jokes.

“Go ahead. Shoot ‘em at me. I’m your willing victim, er..patient?” Frisk let out a light laugh.

“heh heh,” Sans right hand gently palpated around the injury to Frisk’s left arm. His bony touch massaged the muscle under her skin, before stretching Frisk’s skin taut on the lateral side of her arm with his thumb and index finger. “ready or _shot_.”

The skeleton pudged the needle into the human’s arm and injected the medication, before the human had time to react. He was already removing the needle and massaging her muscle gently, by the time Frisk moaned in pain.

“Owwwww, that wasn’t funny at all.”

“sorry, doll. it shouldn’t hurt too bad now. tha’ morphine will kick in soon.” His bones pressed gently into her flesh and eased away the burning sensation the medication caused, leaving a cool tingling sensation in its wake.

“You could have warned me. I was ready for a joke, not an assault!” Frisk whined, her lower lip puckering outward in a pout.

“well,” Sans stopped his massaging to undo the bandage tied around Frisk’s arm he had made earlier. “i had a joke about amnesia, but i forgot about it.”

The human snorted. “That’s just sad! How can you be good at jokes if you forget about them?” Frisk opened her eyes to look at the mobster with false concern, before smiling again.

Sans’s eye sockets went dark and his hands stilled for a moment, perhaps the most still the human had seen him since the night of Noelle’s death. “Sans?” Frisk called out when the monster hadn’t resumed his movement after a solid minute. “Sans, it was just a joke!”

His eyes lights returned with a brief blink, and his hands slipped the bloodied fabric from Frisk’s injured arm. He refused to meet the human’s gaze as he focused on his care for her wound. “it looks like the bullet penetrated a bit deeper into your arm, than I thought. just like you’ve wounded my pride. “

The human shook her head smiling. “Good thing we’ll both recover with a bit of care and rest.”

“mmm,” The skeleton wasn’t paying attention anymore as he snapped and his magic grasped at Frisk’s soul and with little warning her soul popped free from her chest. The world went bland for the human, color fading as black and white enveloped her vision, her heart rate increased as blue magic consumed her normally crimson colored soul.

Curiosity piqued her interest and anxiety clouded her mind. Why would he be using magic on her soul if he was just doing a routine cleaning of her wound? Had she not seen his true intentions? Was Sans planning...planning to…

Not wishing to think the worst about the monster, Frisk took in a shaky breath to clear her head. It was best just to directly ask him, of course...that was only if he gave her a truthful response. “W-Why are you… using your magic on me?”

“i gotta keep ya’ still somehow when i start workin’, buttercup. gravity magic seemed to be the best option, doubt i could be gentle if i had to pin ya’ down myself. unless ya’ want me to…?” His smile was coy as he raised a bony eyebrow.

“Nope. I’m good with the magic.” Frisk answered rather quickly, turning down Sans’ offer.

“heh. If ya’ say so, doll.”

Sans was nothing but thorough in his work. The skeleton cut away the sleeve of the shirt she wore, removing the fabric from her arm so it would not be in the way of his work. He placed a couple of towels under Frisk’s injured arm before he began to clean it with warm water and soap. It stung, but Frisk tolerated it well, focusing on his gentle hands. For a skeleton, his touch was uniquely warm and soft. That alone nearly made her forget how the monster was affiliated with the rough underground world of Ebott city.

When he doused her wound with the same alcohol she had taken a swallow from, Frisk understood why using magic to pin her down had been important.

“AH!” Her back arched as she cried out in agony. Sans held her arm in place while his magic pulsed with her racing heart and forced her still. The human cursed through her teeth as she bit her tongue to keep from screaming profanities. It felt like Sans had stuck her entire arm into Hell!

A cold cloth was pressed to her mouth and Frisk eyes opened, tears blurring her sight of the mobster hovering over her. “here, bite down on this so ya’ don’t split your tongue. i’d rather ya’ not spill any more blood than ya’ already have.”

Frisk willingly opened her mouth and bit down on the cool cloth instead of her tongue or cheek. She wiped the forming tears from her face with her right hand, as she watched Sans use a cloth to dap at her wound. Each time he pulled the white fabric back it was stained a darker shade than before.

Sans didn’t talk anymore as he worked. He alternated between water and alcohol, cleaning and disinfecting Frisk’s wound with skilled practice. It was an agonizingly slow process for Frisk. Even though she had blaze and painkillers in her system, it didn’t seem to help dull the pain at all.

By the time Sans was finally satisfied with the cleanliness of her injury, Frisk was soaked by her own sweat and tears.

A cool ointment was coated on the underside of her arm around the laceration to her arm. Soothing the burning ache caused by the alcohol. She turned her head away from the skeleton and tensed. The human was very well advised in the medical field, but she knew after cleaning would come the stitching and closing of her wound. That was guaranteed to hurt just as much if not more than the bath of alternating alcohol and water.

There was the brief smell of a metallic smoke, making the human wrinkle her nose. A bony hand held down her arm with a gentle pressure and with no further warning, Frisk felt the curved needle piercing her flesh.

She had been ready for burn, the sharp sting of pain that would force her back into the insufferable pit of Hell’s fires. The needle, however, only brought the sensations of a small pinch and gentle tugs as the sutures were pulled tight with each stitch. The human let out a sigh of relief, her jaw relaxing its bite on the rag in her mouth. This was tolerable, she could handle this.

With one final tug, her last suture was secured in place by Sans and the skeleton patted her shoulder gently. “tha’ hard part’s over.”

Frisk felt Sans’ magic release her soul and the invisible force keeping her still dissipated. Color returned to her vision as she used her right hand to guide her soul back into the safety of her chest. She let her hand fall against her sternum with a soft “thump”.

She was exhausted. All of her energy was spent between running for her life earlier in the day and then enduring this torture for the greater good of her health in the future. She felt Sans’ careful touch wrapping her arm with a clean bandage, but Frisk didn’t care. The human was content just laying as she was, wanting a much needed break from her terrifying reality.

A nudge...then another one.

“buttercup?” She heard the soft call of her nickname that the comedic mobster reserved only for her, but ignored it. Sans could wait, her rest couldn’t.

“flower, i know you're tired. let me finish carin’ for ya’, then ya’ can rest your petals.” There was cloth that passed over her forehead gently, wiping away the drying sweat from her brow.

Opening an eye, Frisk looked up to see Sans’ concerned smile...and felt even more exhausted than before.

 _’Can’t I just rest for a moment?’_ She slung her bandaged left arm over her eyes and frowned at the skeleton. “I’ll be fine. You’ve already done enough for me, Sans. I don’t need anything more.”

“ya’ said your foot was hurt earlier.” As if to prove a point, Sans purposefully jabbed a boney finger into the side of Frisk’s left ankle, causing a wave of sharp pain to shoot up the girl’s leg.

She jerked away from his touch. “Ouch!”

“point proven.” He spoke rather smugly, and wiped his hands clean with a spare towel. “just let me finish helpin’ ya’ out.” He shrugged and started to gather the soiled medical supplies together. “sides’ it’ll be better if i do, or else ya’ might be out of service for a couple of weeks and won’t be able to afford that lovely new home of your’s.”

The human stretched her leg back out and sat up from her lying position on the couch. “Fine, but…” She gathered the soiled towels that had been laid under her arm and the cloth she had used as a bit block, handing them to Sans. She met the Skeleton’s gaze with her own. “I’m not sure how to repay you. I don’t have much money, but I can make monthly payments till my debt is repaid-”

Sans let out a loud laugh and shook his head as he took the dirty linen from the human and piled it with the others. “didn’t fluffy buns tell ya’ healthcare is included with your services? i’m part of said healthcare. me and al, that is.”

“Oh.” Frisk felt her face flush. “I wasn’t really sure if you were or not. I thought you were just Asgore’s personnel lackey.”

“eh, only when i feel like bein’ productive.” Sans replied, tone light. “i mostly just do the jobs nobody else wants ta’ do and follow paps on his jobs.”

Talk about a low blow. Frisk's face fell into a mask of neutrality as she avoided looking at the skeleton. She pulled the blanket covering her lower half, closer to her torso. “Geez, I didn’t know babysitting a human was such an unappealing job.”

“ah. nah, that one’s a special job tha’ bossman gave me.“ Sans replied casually as he took a seat on the opposite end of the couch near Frisk’s feet.“so i best keep this human in good shape, or my bones will be used as the boss’ new set of toothpicks or as dog treats.”

“So I should consider myself honored then?” Frisk asked flatly as the skeleton gently placed her injured foot on his lap.

“dunno. that depends on ya, buttercup. ya’ can view it however’ ya’ want. i’m just keepin’ an eye on ya’ till ya’ can be trusted. nothin’ personal.”

Frisk wasn’t sure how she should respond to Sans, so she kept silent. She leaned her torso against the back of the couch as she watched the Skeleton examine her injury and palpate the tender area with feather light touches.

A dulled cyan light covered Sans’ left hand as his right hand held her left heel steady. His right thumb brushed against the arch of her foot as he hovered his left hand over the bony process of her ankle, the cyan light turning into a gentle green glow. Frisk couldn’t hide the giggle that escaped her as the ticklish sensation of Sans’ healing magic and the soft touches to the bottom of her foot.

Frisk tried to hide her smile as Sans narrowed his eyes and the ticklish strokes to the bottom of her foot increased in intensity.

“Pfft.” She snorted as she tried to keep from laughing and squirmed, lightly attempting to pull her foot free from Sans’ grasp. “S-Stop that!” She finally caved laughing as she flexed her toes and tried to escape from his touch.

“stop what? i’m only healing tha’ sprain in your ankle.” The skeleton feigned his innocence, though he tauntingly scratched at Frisk’s heel and forced another round of laughter to burst from her without the human’s consent.

“Q-Quit it!” She pleaded while using her arms to wrap around her stomach. Her sides were starting to ache painfully from her fits of giggles. “You’re killin’ me here!”

“oops. can’t have that now, can we?” Sans removed his hands from her foot, moving up to gently prob the muscle of her leg. He checked the stability of the bones in her lower leg and even examined the integrity of her reflexes. When the skeleton seemingly found nothing wrong, he moved to her other leg. “ that foot’s not botherin’ ya’ is it, buttercup? “

Frisk gave her ankle a testing roll, finding no pain as she moved and flexed her foot. She shook her head with a smile. “It feels fine now, thank you, Sans.”

“no problemo, frisky.” He sent a wink her way as he gave her right calf a gentle squeeze.

“You’re pretty good, even though you’re not a _leg-itimate_ physician.” She snickered, bouncing the leg in Sans’s hands to emphasize her pun.

“oh yeah, all my clients like to tell me i’m the _bee’s knees_ ” His finger gently moved the patellar bone in Frisk’s knee.

“They aren’t _thigh-ing_!”

Sans leaned over the human, his smile practically sinister from how wide it stretched.

Frisk felt her heartbeat start racing as the Skeleton pressed his boney hands on either side of her hips. His eyes were focused on her lower anatomy for the moment, watching for any abnormal movements. “i’m glad ya’ think so, otherwise i’ve just been _waisting_ my time.”

 _’Oh sweet heavens.’_ Frisk used her right hand to cover her reddening face the best she could, while keeping her gaze on Sans.

He pressed her hips down and then pushed them inward gently. “ any pain?” He looked up to match her gaze-

The human forgot how to breathe.

Frisk had to tear her gaze away from Sans and shook her head rapidly. “I-I don’t think I have the g-guts to keep going!”

The skeleton chuckled softly and gently used a hand to press on Frisk's stomach in a counterclockwise motion, rolling his palm across her flesh as he felt for any abnormalities.

He moved his hands to her back, feeling up her spine with his fingers.“ don’t _back_ out on me down, buttercup. you’ve been _cont-rib-uting_ to our little game here, quite well.” His hands snaked their way to her torso, thankfully avoiding her breasts as Sans pressed on her sides, feeling for any broken ribs.

Frisk started to lean back as Sans moved closer. She refused to look his way and her smile faltered for a second as he raised his left hand and rested it on her shoulder, waiting for her response before he continued.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I-I guess I just couldn’t _shoulder_ the responsibility?”

He pushed his fingers into the muscle on the back of her shoulder, his right hand mimicking the actions of his left hand on her left shoulder, but with a lighter touch. “wow,“ He let his hands fall to the upper portion of Frisk’s arms, finding nothing out of the ordinary. “and here i was starting to think ya’ were pretty _humerus_ , guess it was just me.”

Frisk snorted, but kept avoiding the skeleton’s gaze for her own safety. “ It was a _joint_ effort.”

“yup. you’re right. “ He lifted her right arm up with a wink, which the human pretended she didn’t see. “though...”

Frisk dared peek at the skeleton again when he paused with a deep sigh.

Sans was back on his side of the couch, both of her hands were in his warm ones. His magic was slowly healing the scrapes on her palms with its gentle green glow. She met his eyes and found the skeleton seemed serious despite the goofy grin on his face. “ _ulna’t_ judge ya’ for what ya’ decide to do from this point forward. but, i recommend ya pick your battles wisely, buttercup. let the past go and make tha’ best of what ya’ have now. ya’ never know when you’re going to lose it.”

Frisk nodded and squeezed the hands that held her own, firmly. “I’ll...keep that in mind. I guess you’re speaking from experience?”

Sans retracted his hands from Frisk’s. “maybe,“ he reached up with his left hand again and playfully grabbed her nose. A green light was emitted from his fingers as he gently wiggled Frisk’s nose. “ but who _nose_? i’m just passing along some advice i was given a long time ago.”

Frisk laughed gently and swatted his hand away playfully when she was sure his healing session was finished. Smiling, the young woman grabbed the Skeleton’s hand with both of hers. She hesitated for a moment before bringing the boney appendage up to her mouth and kissing his knuckles gently.

Surely this was fine, since he had been teasing her since their first encounter. It was flirtatious, but she herself was a flirtatious being.Beside, it was nothing more than a simple gesture... a friendly thank you to get a rise out of the skeleton.

“Thank you Sans, for treating me. Even if this was mostly your fault.”

Frisk felt her own cheeks grow warm as she spotted the near navy blue blush dust the smooth bone under Sans’ eye sockets. The skeleton’s eye lights were gone for the moment and his smile had vanished too.

Clearing his throat, Sans pulled his hand away from Frisk and stood from the couch. His back was to the human as he shoved both his hands into the pockets of his trousers. “ya’ should get some shut-eye, buttercup. ya’ can bunk here for the night.”

Tha-”

_WOOOSH!_

“-nks.” Frisk sighed as the skeleton teleported from her sight in a rush of magic.

Frisk propped her head against the plush armrest of the sofa and settled down for the day. She pulled the blanket over her head and curled her legs in close to her chest.

 _What am I doing?!_ Frisk mentally reprimanded herself.   
  
She had nearly been slaughtered by another mafia this morning because of Sans, yet she had allowed herself to be vulnerable before him. She joked with him like he was a civil person and not a dangerous crime lord. She teased him... _flirted_ with him. 

The human kicked her legs childishly and pulled the blanket tighter over her head. She was acting like the girls that gush over the local lollygaggers!-

Frisk sucked in a deep breath as the thought struck a chord deep in her soul.

No...no. It couldn’t be....

She thought back on their childish jokes from earlier that quickly progressed into something more mature. Her mind was vividly aware how firm and warm his hands had felt on her hips..how wonderful it had been. Her face began to color again with a crimson blush as her soul pulsed with an indescribable feeling..

Oh, dear heavens…was she starting to fall herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! I had a blast writing it so I hope you guys had a blast reading it. 
> 
> A big shout out to everyone who has left kudos, bookmarked, commented, or even simply stopped by to read this little project of mine. It motivates me so much to see others enjoy something that I enjoy creating. 
> 
> With that said, I am working on a second story that I hope to be posting shortly. It'll be a world-building experience with a slow-burning bittersweet frans. ; u;/~
> 
> Thank you all again and I hope everyone is taking good care of themselves in these strange times!


	9. sans-sational

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Shayromi for once again proof reading my chicken scratch! Enjoy the update! -finger guns-

_ Ow. _

Brown eyes scrunched closed, trying to force away the raging headache pounding behind her temples. She shifted on the lumpy cushion under her petite frame, trying to sooth her new aches as her mind started to drift to a more alert state. She threw her left arm over her eyes in a lazy attempt to block out any further light trying to force her to wake - and instantly regretted the action.

Hissing the human shot awake, pulling her arm in towards her chest, cradling it as she rubbed the palm of her right hand against her tender flesh. Frisk bit her lip as tears pricked her eyes, and focused on drawing in a sharp breath through her nose before releasing it slowly. She repeated her breaths as her pain lessened to a more tolerable level. She eyed her bandaged arm, noting the small dark stain starting to seep through the bandage around her bicep, in the dim light.

The events from the day prior rushed to the forefront of her mind and the human couldn’t fight the blush returning to her face. Groaning, she leaned back against the backrest of the old couch, her hands grabbing at her hair and pulling at it as warmth rushed to her cheeks and her eyes scrunched shut.

_ ‘Why did I do that!!!?’ _

She knew it seemed like a simple gesture and a cute prank in the heat of the moment, but where had her common sense gone? Her conscience to reign in her wild behavior towards Sans? She did typically flirt with others, but it was always sly slips of her tongue, never-ever with direct actions and displays of affection!

Frisk opened her eyes and scanned the room. She was still in the brother’s living room and it was barely the crack of dawn. The room was bathed in dull hues of blues as the moon sank low and the sun was starting to rise. A stack of clothes were folded neatly on the coffee table in front of the couch with a note placed atop the fabric. Sitting up, frisk reached out for the note.

**_‘ figured you wouldn’t want to be caught leaving a stranger’s house in only her underlings and a man’s shirt. - sans.’_ **

His handwriting was neat, a little childish, but legible. Frisk ran her fingers gently over the dried ink. Her face was neutral as she set the letter aside and quickly dawned the clothes Sans had brought her, where she was. It was early still, much too earlier even for the birds to start chirping their morning songs. She was grateful for his choice, a simple white button up blouse and trousers. It was easy for her to slip on without straining her injured arm too much. She tucked Sans’ ruined shirt under her arm and tracked towards the entryway of the home. She toed on her boots that had been left by the main door to the home, then cautiously and quietly left out that same door while making sure she had locked it once more as she had left.

Frisk refused to stay another moment in the skeleton brother’s home. She didn’t hesitate as she left, following the path that Sans had used to bring her to his home. Her pace was a brisk walk on the verge of a jog or run.

The human was lost.

Not physically, she knew how to reach her new home once she had turned the corner. (The brother’s hadn’t been lying when they stated they lived close to her.) She was stuck at a crossroads in her life. Still unable to grasp her reality. Did she resist or did she embrace this life? Her hands trembled, holding her sides as she walked, watching the streets with a distrustful gaze. Frisk couldn’t deny that her naive view of her beloved city had been sullied. She now knew of the dangers that lurked in shadows. How even the friendliest of faces could be hidden terrors.

And that? It terrified her more than her near death had.

Entering her apartment building, Frisk drug herself up the steps to her home. The climb was now longer as exhausting as her first trip had been. As she made it to the top, she felt her shoulders drop most of their tension, letting her stress start to fall away- Only to pile on her ten-fold as she noticed the scorch marks in the hallway along her door frame. Her beautiful wooden door closed, but noticeably forced from its hinges. The human was frozen where she stood. Her breath quickening and eyes dilated. There were muffled grunts coming from her apartment, shuffling and the occasional thud…

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Frisk mustered all the courage she had and forced her broken door open.

....

...She should have waited for Sans to have escorted her home.

* * *

His body landed roughly in his desk chair and Sans released a troubled sigh. His left hand trailed down his face until his index and thumb pinched the bony bridge of his nasal bones.

Well, this was starting to become more _‘involved’_ than he anticipated.

The skeleton tilted his chair back carelessly and rocked it gently with his right leg, as he closed his eyes lazily and let his signature smile finally fall from his face. The flush of warm magic was long gone from his cheek bones, his soul now calmed to a dull lull with the forced space he placed in between him and his most recent headache, Frisk. That woman, no, that ‘kid’ would be a reason to his early grave.

Their little flirtatious banter in front of the flower shop had been amusing. The puns about anatomy? Enlightening. The flush of her cheeks when he teased her? Rewarding. But that kiss to his knuckles? Had him all but being _handsy_ with the human. Did she know what she had been doing? What she was doing to him? Despite him being a monster, he was still a man with wants and needs. And had he not left, Sans wasn't sure what he would have done.

He knew it was not a kiss of secondary meaning, it was a taunt. _Purely a taunt_ , he had to remind himself. She was thanking him, but in the typical _frisky_ nature the human had with him since day one. But he couldn't help that he had momentary thought that perhaps the human had wanted something more...than just silly and risque banter. After all, before tonight, Frisk had never shown him any sort of physical attraction.

And even if that had been the case, the human’s soul would have all but screamed such feelings towards him. Frisk’s soul was a muted hum of happiness layered thickly with bitterness and fear when she thought of him, hazed by the effects of potent monster branded alcohol that surged through her body. The skeleton monster groaned, rubbing the temporal bones of his skull with his palms.

Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if she hardly remembered her kissing his hand when she woke up. And that would be for the best. Any feelings other than a tolerance for his company would complicate things. After all, she wouldn’t be around long, at least in his standards.

Frisk was just a pawn in the don's plan. She was a means to achieve what was to come, and who was Sans to prevent that? It would mean his brother could finally get away from this risky lifestyle and pursue a career much more suited for his caring soul. The only thing Sans had to do was prep this kid for the work she would be used for, ensure she wasn't a threat to their honorable society, and make sure she didn’t off herself before then.

A nice change of pace from his other jobs. Which reminded him- Sans let his chair fall back into its upright position behind his desk and he eyed the stack of papers bound neatly in brown packaging and sealed it with a wax crest of the royal family. He taped his left index against his handiwork from last night.

He’d needed to deliver the reindeer’s will to her family. Dogressa would probably be the optimal choice of messenger, she was good at the whole ‘comforting’ situation more than he was. Especially when it came to dealing with families of traitors. She could fake empathy, he could not.

Sans pushed the will aside and opened the top right of his drawer. He grabbed another stack of parchment bound by a metal clip. He lazily leaned back as he keenly started reviewing the document he had already written up about the kid’s successful and ‘incident free’ job. Un-clipping the stack of papers, he crumble up the last page of his report and tossed it lazily over his shoulder. Sans then sat the document aside on his desk and used his magic to summon a clean page and pen for him. He began to amend his report, starting off with how Frisk had managed to be tracked down after a sloppy hand off, _(never eat where you shit, kid)_ and was nearly bumped off.

By the time he had hammered out all the details of the wounds she had sustained and the requested of a minimum of two weeks rest for recovery and proper training; his bones were aching from the repeated wrist motions from writing. He really hated working himself to the bone. Rolling his left wrist tentatively to sooth its ache, Sans used his right hand to summon his magic and teleport his finished report to Asgore’s desk.

Should he have delivered it in person? Probably, but either way he knew the large fluff ball wouldn’t care. Asgore was a lot more softer and lenient than he would like others to believe.

Sans left the comfort of his chair, wincing as his joint popped as he moved to stand. Heading to his nightstand, he swiped a stack of clothes from it that belong to the human, already folded with a note he had written earlier in the day. He had Papyrus pick something out for her to wear home after her little assignment was complete. They couldn't risk having her clothes be hazards and tipping the others on who sent that special 'gift'. 

He smirked, letting out a low snicker as thought more about the present Asgore and he had wrapped _sooo_ tentatively for the other don. It was truly one of their more amusing works. Giving good ole’ Jimmy the hand from one of his pals as a _hand-me-down_ , and a _handy_ tool for the Vellicios to use in their next raid. Hell, he even thought the joke he had left inside was one to _‘die for’; “kassey thought you might need a hand in your next raid on our turf.”_

Jimmy had probably roared with his laughter from it. Sans knew he had when ole’ Kassey parted ways with the gift.

His mirth vanished as he stepped through the void, and appeared in his living room next to the now sleeping human. He didn’t spare the human a second glance. He could tell by the dull hum of her soul she was sleeping soundly. The skeleton laid her clothes down on the coffee table and gathered all of the medical supplies he had left out. He’d have to clean them later before putting the surgical tools back in their rightful home. He’d probably end up having to use them again for the human.

“ hmm…”

He paused, glancing at the sleeping human. Her face was scrunched, not at all looking peaceful, her body tense and restless. He searched for any signs she was waking, but she ultimately relaxed and sighed as her lips parted and she snuggled the blanket covering her, closer.

He eased some, but not completely. Frisk, though she hadn’t made any notion of violence or intent to harm, still couldn’t be trusted. She had a bright soul, untainted when they had first met. A dazzling sight, her determination was. Even now, as she slept, most likely having a nightmare about her near death, her brilliant red soul hadn’t dulled. It was a soul Sans didn't mind peeping being more attuned to, Frisk had a very calming aura to her soul.

Sans took a seat on the ground across from the human, his eye sockets trained on her sleeping form. It surprised him when he had started doing his research on her after she was employed at Noelle’s, how she was still a single gal with no promise. He had been curious to know why, when she wasn’t lacking in looks. Even he, a man with little to no tastes, knew so. Was it because she was daft? Crippled? Marked? Or something else? It had been that curiosity to know why a human, a dame at that, wanted to work and live with monsters and be without a promise at her age, and drove him to interact with her when she had been sweeping outside the flower shop. He had wanted to know why she wanted to live among the demons when she was an angel. 

Even now, she was confusing to him. Why not run to sanctuary in the human domain from their family? Why stay and take on such a miserable life? Why not flee to her mother, who he knew would make it possible for the human to escape from Asgore’s kiss of death. Why had she been laughing? Smiling? Even kissing his hand, when he had fed her to lions and let her struggle in escaping death?

She had to be mad, extremely so. Or was she plotting something? Had he misread her? Could it be that she was in cahoots with an enemy and was skilled in deception. Enough so that she even had fooled their former queen?

The front door jostled and sans flopped backward on the ground, a tired grin stretched across his skull. He had nearly forgotten about his brother coming home late from Undyne's.

“BROTHER! I’M HOME!!”

“hey, bro in here.” Sans responded casually with a wave from his position on the floor.

“WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE? AND WHY IS THE HUMAN SLEEPING ON OUR COUCH? I THOUGHT-” He glanced worriedly at the couch when Frisk stirred , but never woke. The taller skeleton cleared his throat and smoothed out his grey vest. “I Thought That They Would Be Going Straight Home Afterwards?”

“yeah, me too. buuut, we had a change of plans.”

“What Kind Of Change?” Papyrus asked as he moved through their home and flicked on the lights so the darkened living room was cast in a warm golden glow.

“well, our good friend sent some goons to take care of our pal here and make er’ squeal.” Sans started off, draping an arm over his eyes. The light was causing a headache to form behind his eyesockets. “She did good with gettin’ on out of there, but got a tab bit of lead-”

“SANS!? YOU SAID THERE WASN’T A RISK!!” Papyrus stomped his foot and scolded his brother. And here they go.

“no, i said there wasn’t a chance they would get killed.” He held up a finger and corrected his brother. “there’s always a _frisk_ in this job, but her slip up was her own. i was keeping watch. seen er’ pull out her wallet and pay for that float with bills, not coin. jim did too.”

“....” Papyrus’s glared down at his brother, and Sans ignored his heated gaze. His smile growing as he continued with their tale.

“ she didn’t tell me she got hit either. i only noticed when i had to get a little _sansy_ with her in the car. a pretty _frisky_ human we got, paps.”

“WOULD YOU QUIT WITH YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS?” Papyrus made a displeased face as he look down at Sans’ mess of medical supplies. “WELL I SEE YOU TOOK CARE OF HER INJURIES. DO YOU THINK SHE’S…” He saw the worried looks Papyrus was giving the human from his position on the floor, and how his brother inched closer to Frisk.

Damn, Papyrus was already starting to grow attached even though he had barely known the lass over a couple of days. He’d have to tread cautiously in the coming future. Especially when Frisk was finally a goner. Sans pushed himself up with minimal effort, his shirt was untucked and his suspenders were falling from his shoulders. “nah. she’s fine. but we’ll be keepin’ a closer eye on her. probably get al to boogie her home when she’s out. “

“WHY?” Papyrus' boney brows pushed together as he finished cleaning Sans’s mess for him. “DID SHE WARRANT IT?”

“nah, but i just got this nagging feeling…” Sans looked at the sleeping girl who seemed more at peace, despite the light being on. “ and you know that those feelings in our bones are true. somethin’s up with this gal. more than just having the boss’ lady as her mother. i don’t like it.”

“I SEE. WELL MAYBE IT IS NOT HER? MAYBE IT’S JUST SOMETHING TO COME?”

Papyrus was ever the optimist.

Sans sighed as she stood and followed his brother into the kitchen, using his magic to turn out the living-room’s light as the kitchen light was flicked on. “ i dunno paps, but till she gives me a reason to trust her, she’s gonna be treated like a hellion. understand?”

Papyrus huffed and shook his head. “I SEE NO REASON WHY WE SHOULD TREAT HER WITH SUCH DISTANCE? SHE SHALL BE OUR COMRADE SOON. IT’S BETTER TO HAVE HER IN OUR GOOD GRACES. NO?” He placed the bandages and salvageable medical equipment on the counter top next to their sink, while filling the chrome basin with scalding hot water and bleach.

The taller brother tossed the bloodied surgical instruments into the bleach mixture to allow them to soak then turning to face Sans before the short skeleton could retort. “WE TREAT KNOWN CRIMINALS AS HELLIONS. WE DO NOT TREAT OUR FRIENDS, THE ONE WE CAUSED TROUBLE FOR, LIKE HELLIONS.”

His hands were on his hips, eye sockets unwavering.

Sans sighed, a dark tint appearing under his eyes as he dragged a bony hand down his face. “paps, i’m just trying to keep us safe-”

“YES, BUT MS.FRISK IS NO MORE DANGEROUS TO US THAN A DOMESTIC HOUSE CAT, BROTHER. LET US BE HOSPITABLE UNTIL HOSTILITY IS SHOWN.“ Papyrus smiled brightly at his brother and laid an affectionate hand on the short skeleton’t skull, giving him a gentle pat. “I KNOW YOU ARE ONLY DOING WHAT YOU BELIEVE IS BEST, BUT LET US USE OUR KINDNESS FIRST. SHE IS LADY BOSS’ DAUGHTER.”

He hated this, he couldn’t argue with Papyrus and win. Papyrus was just too trusting. He had too much kindness harbored in his soul to turn his back on the human… So Sans caved in with what he could. If Papyrus wanted to place nice with the human, then he would as well...but with distance and one eye socket on her at all times. He wouldn’t let his mind come clouded by their flirtatious banter and remain strictly business-like.

“alright paps, we’ll try your way first.” Sans smiled genuinely at his brother as he pulled up his suspenders back onto his shoulders. “but we should probably get some shut eye. our guest will need a little more ‘umph’ in the morning no doubt. i doubt coffee will do it either. “

“YOU’RE RIGHT. I WILL HAVE TO PUT EXTRA MAGIC INTO OUR BREAKFAST TOMORROW SO WE WILL ALL BE READY TO START THE DAY OFF RIGHT!!” Papyrus scooped down and gave Sans his typical bone-crushing hug. “GOOD NIGHT BROTHER.”

Used to the crushing hug, Sans patted the back of Papyrus’ skull with a lazy smile. “night, bro. need a story tonight?”

“NO, I DON’T THINK I WILL. UNDYNE’S TRAINING TODAY PRACTICALLY HAS ME… _BONE TIRED._ NYEH HEH HEH HEH-OW!”

“uhhh, you good there pal?” Sans looked at his brother with growing concern as he was released from the hug with Papyrus holding his right side as he stood up. His brother hadn’t been hurt had he?

“I’M FINE, JUST A LITTLE SORE. GOOD NIGHT, SANS.” Papyrus said no more as he left with a gentle rub to Sans’s skull, heading upstairs to his room.

Frowning, Sans finished cleaning up his equipment and laid them out to dry. He exited the kitchen with the goal to get some shut-eye himself when he stopped one last time in the living room to check on the human. Finding Frisk still sleeping soundly, he let himself retreat upstairs to his own room, but not before checking in on Papyrus.

Opening his brother’s down quietly, Sans found Papyrus already tucked in his bed, pajamas on, and in the beginning stages of his own sleep with gentle snores. He let out a low chuckle, amused by his own dwindling worries. Papyrus had been just tired and sore from his workout. Nothing more.

Entering his room, Sans was quick to discard his dress shirt and trousers on the floor, leaving him in his simple white undershirt and boxers. His bones were stiff and his soul longed for the comfort of his unmade bed. Slipping under his bunched up covers, the skeleton rested his head on a pillow and allowed his eye sockets to close. He would just rest for a little while until he would get up again to check on Paps and the kid.

_ …. _

_ …. _

_ …. _

“S….mm”

“..SA….nnn-mm”

  
“SANS!”

  
“WOAH!”

**‘SMACK’**

He groaned and scrunched his eye sockets close tighter as he tried to will the throb in his head and spine gone after being dumped on his floor. Opening his eyes briefly, Sans was able to make out Papyrus’ form towering over him in the growing gold light of the morning sun.

“ damn it….paps, couldn't you be a little gentler?” sans huffed and he pushed himself up from the ground. He was definitely going to have to have a couple of monster candies to get rid of the throb in his bones.

“ SHE’S GONE, SANS !”

Huh. He looked up at paps, blinking the sleep out of his blurry vision. His brother’s worried face coming into focus more with each blink. “ what…?”

“FRISK! SHE’S NOT HERE. I’VE CHECKED EVERYWHERE. SHE'S GONE, SANS!” Papyrus frantically informed his brother. "WE NEED TO FIND HER. I DOUBT HER INJURIES HAVE HEALED FULLY!"

Sans let his head fall into his hands with an aggravated groan.

She's gone. Great. Fantastic. . . .

_ "fuck." _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dah??!
> 
> Chapter Nine is out finally! though on the short side, I cut it a bit because chapter ten is a big boy and will make up for it! With a 100% start to finish, Sans POV!!!!! 
> 
> Many apologies for the lengthy delay in this update. It has been a very stressful time in my life, and just hadn't had the will to write.  
> Thank you for all of the kind words of support through out this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> We will be resuming monthly updates for this story! Also I have many other projects I'm working on currently!
> 
> Thank you all, so so much.  
> Take care of yourselves!!! 
> 
> Bunches of love,  
> Pannsy.~

**Author's Note:**

> A work of fanfiction based of of the game Undertale to help cure my craving of some good mobtale frans!
> 
> Leave some kudos or comments if you enjoy the story!


End file.
